


Безупречен и очень опасен

by Oldman_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: Соавтор: irun4ikБета: zlatik-plusВсе мужчины в семействе Малфоев слыли сердцеедами. Нет, никаких генов сверхъестественных существ в их исключительно чистокровном роду не водилось, но от этого, как говорится, легче не становилось. Стоило кому-нибудь из Малфоев посмотреть на избранника чуть шаловливо, слегка прищурив глаза, и всё – пиши пропало!





	1. 1

Все мужчины в семействе Малфоев слыли сердцеедами. Нет, никаких генов сверхъестественных существ в их исключительно чистокровном роду не водилось, но от этого легче не становилось. Стоило кому-нибудь из Малфоев посмотреть на избранника чуть шаловливо, слегка прищурив глаза, и всё – пиши пропало! Никого другого пострадавший от сногсшибательного обаяния уже и видеть не хотел. Как говорится, если на вас положил глаз Малфой, то у вас есть только один выход – сдаться. Тут даже смерть бессильна.

Драко узнал об этой семейной особенности от отца, когда ему было где-то около трёх. Ещё бы! Об очаровании Малфоев даже сказки складывали! И читали их каждый вечер, дабы единственный отпрыск знал и гордился своими обворожительными предками. Конечно, он и знал, и гордился, а также терпеливо ждал, когда настанет ОН – обещанный репродуктивный возраст. К ЕГО наступлению обаяние должно было проявить себя во всей красе.

Хотя зачем ему, ещё несмышлёному мальчишке, такое мощное качество, наследник Малфоев не мог объяснить – раз сказано, что ему положено, значит – «моё и никому не отдам». Вообще-то, «моё» и «не отдам» – это тоже прилагалось ко всем мужчинам и мальчикам этого примечательного рода. И нередко им за это перепадало по полной.

Вот что стоило Абраксасу Малфою, который через пару лет после своего развода зашёл в гости к экс-жене и застал её в постели с любовником, махнуть на всё рукой и благословить бывшую благоверную? Тем более что развод случился по его инициативе. Жена в свои пятьдесят была уже старухой, а он в какие-то пятьдесят пять оставался ещё молодым и интересным мужчиной. Да и сугубо малфоевское обаяние не подкачало – от красоток отбоя не было. Но, увидев бывшую жену, страстно стонущую под молодым любовником, лорд Малфой взревел: «Моё!» и «Не отдам!» – и бросился отвоёвывать женщину с кулаками, наплевав на родовую честь и магию.

Увы, бывшая супруга возвращаться к деспотичному и самовлюблённому Абраксасу не пожелала – его выходки умудрились перебить даже малфоевское родовое качество, а её любовник удачно оказался молодым, но очень перспективным зельеваром без кната за душой… 

Вот и вышло, что спустя неполных две недели после странной вспышки драконьей оспы титул лорда перешёл к сыну не в меру ретивого Абраксаса, а молодой зельевар наконец получил возможность проводить свои исследования в личной и хрустящей от новизны лаборатории. Так что сын почившего в бозе лорда, Люциус, из этого случая вынес только один урок – с зельеварами нужно дружить. 

И в жизни Малфоев появился талантливейший человек по имени Северус Снейп. Нужно сказать, крайне нелюдимый. Поэтому, чтобы такое счастье, пусть и весьма сомнительное, даже не помыслило о побеге, лорд Малфой сделал его крёстным своего сына. И не прогадал: зельевар, холодный на людях и расчётливый до изматывающей дотошности, бывал порой хуже чрезмерно заботливой мамаши – как раз то что надо для единственного и обожаемого отпрыска старинного рода. Так что баловали малыша Драко в три пары рук и бесчисленное количество лапок домовых эльфов. А каждое – даже самое пустячное – желание выполнялось вмиг. Щелчок пальцев – и всё, чего не пожелаешь… 

Вот поэтому и неудивительно, что как только облезлая и неприглядная школьная сова принесла письмо, подписанное изумрудными чернилами, Драко вцепился в него своей малфоевской хваткой, и заветное «Моё! Не отдам!» впервые прозвучало так веско. Мальчик только зачитал вслух строки сухого приглашения в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства, но пергамент из своих аристократических ручонок так и не выпустил.

Отец даже умилился такому проявлению характера – значит, и бизнес не перекочует в неизвестном направлении из запертых семейных сейфов. Прослезившаяся Нарцисса поспешила рассказать всему миру, что наследник рода, без сомнения – маг, своим способом, а именно: закатив роскошную вечеринку с последующим освещением этого мероприятия в прессе.

К огромному сожалению старших Малфоев, их отпрыск пока несильно отличался от детей тех же Крэббов, Гойлов и Паркинсонов – все они тоже получили свои приглашения. Но в скором времени ситуация грозила измениться в корне: на вечеринке Панси, Винс и Грег ловили каждое слово хрупкого ангелочка с неангельским именем Драко, избрав его лидером в выборе игр и развлечений. Притом что сами уже возвышались над своим кумиром, по крайней мере, на целую голову.

«Они уже им очарованы!» – десяток раз кряду повторял своей жене Люциус, наблюдая, как их наследник играет в «войну», используя вместо солдатиков своих поклонников.

А Драко казался таким счастливым, манипулируя своим живым воинством и даже с некоторым сожалением жертвуя кем-нибудь из них. Из самых благих побуждений, конечно. 

Остаток лета до начала учебного года прошёл в вечеринках и светских мероприятиях – другие чистокровные, у которых тоже оказались дети-первокурсники, не пожелали отставать от Малфоев и также устроили свои торжества, пригласив все «сливки» общества к себе. Переплюнуть празднество, устроенное Нарциссой, конечно же, не удалось никому, но время до школы пролетело как-то незаметно. 

Очнулись Малфои от праздничного угара только тридцать первого августа. Но, слава Мерлину, утром. Так что, приведя себя в безупречный порядок, семейство полным составом отправилось на Косую Аллею. Спешка плохо отражалась на их имидже, поэтому, медленно прогуливаясь и расшаркиваясь с многочисленными знакомыми и партнёрами по бизнесу, Малфои курсировали от магазина к магазину. Потом они побаловали себя сладеньким в кафе Флориана Фортескью, и в результате тридцать первое августа подходило к концу, а из купленного для Драко-студента – только форма игрока в квиддич. И тут Малфои, в кои-то веки наплевав на родовую честь и апломб, бросились врассыпную: Люциус дёрнул в книжный, заодно забежав в канцелярию и аптеку. Нарцисса Малфой, основываясь на внешнем сходстве с сыном – что возьмёшь с натуральной блондинки – умчалась покупать волшебную палочку. А Драко направил свои стопы в магазин одежды. 

Магазин одежды – это было как раз то место, где испортить хоть что-то очень и очень сложно. Фасон мантий студента Хогвартса один для всех, а сделать так, чтобы это плебейство сидело хотя бы сносно – уже задача мадам Малкин, которая на пошиве съела уж точно не одного Грима. Драко стоял на табурете, утонув в бесформенной конструкции, которая грозила стать его одеждой на целые девять месяцев, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик, и на пороге появился ОН. Нет, не репродуктивный возраст, как можно было подумать в этой ситуации.

Поначалу Драко решил, что у него приключились галлюцинации от пытки швейными принадлежностями, но создание, переминающееся с ноги на ногу, было таким реальным, что Малфой ещё раз протёр глаза, едва не угодив булавкой, которой портниха подколола чересчур длинный рукав, себе в щёку. Существо на пороге походило на подмёныша эльфов: большеглазое, хрупкое и всё такое из себя неземное. И при всём этом – явно мужского пола. Но как только первый восторг прошёл, младший Малфой заметил тонкую оправу круглых очков, перекошенных и смотанных какой-то дрянью, чуть прищуренный взгляд, как у истинно близорукого человека, торчащие во все стороны неухоженные волосы и губы в корочках и трещинках. Но это была такая малость, что Драко даже думать не стал о чести и достоинстве, а сразу заговорил с незнакомым мальчуганом.

Поскольку мальчик не слишком стремился поддерживать беседу, смущённо запинаясь и мило краснея, то Малфой взял на себя эту заботу, которая плавно съехала на сплошное бахвальство собственной семьёй. Поэтому неудивительно, что «эльфёныш» поспешил исчезнуть, успев сообщить мадам Малкин, что едет в Хогвартс. И при этом не удосужившись сказать собственное имя. Но младшенькому Малфою этого и не требовалось – губы сами собой расплылись в плотоядной улыбке, дико смотревшейся на ангельском детском личике.

«Ну ничего. В школе мы обязательно подружимся! – заверил сам себя Драко. – От Малфоя ещё никто не уходил!»

Если бы юный Малфой только знал, что «прекрасное дитя высших эльфов» окажется знаменитым Гарри Поттером, он бы сбросил несуразную мантию и догнал бы его, чтобы настоять на немедленном знакомстве. Потому что стоило Люциусу узнать, кем их сынуля восхищался весь вечер до школы, как он запретил любые отношения с Поттером, кроме искренней и неукротимой вражды. Да и слегка обидно было, что Сортировочная Шляпа выкрикнула имя Национального Героя громче и торжественнее его имени, несравненного Драко Люциуса Малфоя.

Потянулись тоскливые будни учащегося. Завтраки, уроки, обеды, уроки, ужины, уроки. И опять по кругу. Уже на первой неделе Драко готов был взвыть от скуки. Разве это школа? А где развлечения? Где пони? Мётлы? Купания в пруду, специально подогреваемом до нужной температуры эльфом? Где, в конце концов, нормальное джакузи и расслабляющие масла? В Хогвартсе даже папочкиного коньяка не оказалось!

Программу первого курса Драко знал благодаря репетиторам, а поскольку, кроме уроков, заняться было нечем, младшенький Малфой посвятил всё свободное время изучению более интересного объекта – Гарри Поттера. Надо сказать, что с подачи Драко слежкой за Золотым мальчиком увлеклась половина Слизерина, правда, никто из новоиспечённых шпионов так и не догадывался, зачем.

А между тем Гарри Поттер быстренько сколотил себе компанию верных сподвижников и даже успел стать самым молодым ловцом за всю историю школы. Но этого Избранному ребёнку показалось мало, и он со всей своей самоотдачей ринулся на поиски новых приключений. Да и приключения не отставали – сыпались на голову Поттера с монотонностью и настойчивостью осенних дождей.

Драко, конечно, во всех передрягах объекта своего внимания не участвовал, но чего стоила его сиятельным нервам одна прогулка в Запретный лес ночью? Заметив неясную тень, слишком похожую на дементора, юный Малфой даже слегка забыл, кто он, и закричал так, что с ближайших дубов осыпались все жёлуди и половина листьев, а Поттер чуть не дуба не дал, споткнувшись и пропахав шрамоносной головой дорожку в лесной подстилке.

– Малфой, прекрати орать! Аристократ, а нервы ни к чёрту! – поднявшийся «эльфёныш» отряхивал мантию от перепревших листьев. – Если ты такой пугливый – давай руку, и пошли дальше. 

Соблазн вцепиться в мозолистую руку Поттера и не отпускать, по крайней мере до входа в школу, был велик, но Малфой только вздёрнул острый подбородок кверху и, презрительно хмыкнув, пошёл вперёд. О чём пожалел почти сразу же: светящиеся пятна крови единорога, а потом и фигура, жадно сосущая проклятую жидкость прямо из вен мёртвого животного, у любого человека не могли вызвать ничего, кроме душераздирающего вопля. А потому блондинчик, забыв обо всём, кроме жуткой твари на своём пути, бодренько сиганул за поттеровскую спину и, изобразив из себя репей, вцепился в гриффиндорскую мантию, чтобы так и затихнуть. 

Всё, что было дальше, Малфой вспоминал с трудом. И путешествие обратно в Хогвартс на спине кентавра. И отца, который потрясал кулаками и змееголовой тростью и призывал все известные проклятия на голову Дамблдора. И даже горькие зелья «от нервов», спаиваемые пинтами собственным крёстным, чудились как во сне. 

А вот насмешливое лицо Поттера, который не преминул напомнить Драко о его немужественном поведении в лесу, ещё долго преследовало слизеринца в ночных кошмарах. После этого случая Малфой зарёкся наблюдать за Поттером только со стороны и, надо сказать, почти два с лишним года с честью выполнял собственное обещание.

К тому времени Драко уже перерос стадию хрупкого ангелочка с очаровательной улыбкой и большими, в половину лица, глазами, но от этого выглядел ещё лучше, напоминая игривого фейри. Даже Колин Криви, мечтавший стать придворным фотографом при Гарри Поттере, периодически отвлекался и подрабатывал тем, что распространял колдографии Малфоя среди одуревших от любви сокурсников. Снимки Драко были не менее популярны, чем карточки с изображением Золотого мальчика. 

Но, как ни бился Драко, обаяние Малфоев, крепчавшее день ото дня, на Поттера совершенно не действовало. Даже дружок гриффиндорца, нищий Уизли, исходил слюной, стоило Малфою пристально всмотреться в голубые моргалки нищеброда. А лохматая заучка Грейнджер от такого взгляда начинала запинаться и краснеть, а главное – делала элементарные ошибки. Виновника неудач своего окружения Поттер вычислил моментально, скидок ни на что не делал, а сразу лез в драку. Малфой отвечал тем же.

В общем, вражда удавалась на славу: учителям не раз и не два приходилось разнимать дерущихся мальчишек и назначать отработки за недостойное поведение. Люциус же за каждый синяк или ссадину на лице Национального героя делал сыну подарки и, в отличие от учителей, был доволен отпрыском полностью. 

Время летело со скоростью шального бладжера. Драко возмужал, превратившись из красивого ребёнка в угловатого подростка: голенастого, нескладного и неимоверно привлекательного. Поттер тоже вытянулся, хоть и оставался ниже Малфоя на добрых три дюйма. Но стычки между ними были и оставались самыми интересными новостями в школе. 

Вот уже и третий курс за спиной, и почти весь четвёртый пролетел перед глазами Малфоя. Именно пролетел, как моменты жизни перед взором обречённого, набором разрозненных картинок и вспышек эмоций. 

Необузданная радость, что вместо квиддича, в котором он всегда уступал Поттеру, состоится Турнир Трёх Волшебников.

Липкий страх, когда за столом в Большом Зале плотно обосновался Грюм, не один год пытавшийся поймать Люциуса Малфоя на незаконном хранении запрещённых зелий и артефактов и позволявший себе завуалированные угрозы в адрес наследника.

Парализующий ужас, когда деревянный, похожий на древний ночной горшок Кубок выплюнул пергамент с именем Гарри.

Обжигающий стыд, когда вместо своего человеческого тела он чувствовал юркое туловище пушистого грызуна и слышал смех Поттера среди всех остальных смешков. 

Паника на каждом задании Турнира и ожидание того, что в этот раз самый молодой участник Турнира сломается, покалечится или вообще умрёт. После первого тура Драко попросту перестал читать историю этого мероприятия – чтобы не накручивать себя ещё больше. Но Гарри отказывался ломаться или калечиться. Он с бесшабашностью, присущей его факультету, уверенно лидировал в турнирной таблице. И это давало Малфою надежду, что само мероприятие закончится без особых потерь. 

Свою неправоту Драко понял, как только новость о смерти Диггори облетела все трибуны, а следом за ней другая – вернулся тот, кого не стоит называть, если не хочешь больших неприятностей.

Кое-кто из слизеринцев ликовал, кое-кто напивался в углу гостиной, предчувствуя тяжёлые времена, а Драко подумал, что вот и оборвалась та дверца шкафа, ключ от которой так жёг предплечье его отца, Люциуса Малфоя. А содержимое этого шкафа было поистине зловещим. Скелет, конечно, за тринадцать лет уже изрядно покрылся пылью, но от этого не стал симпатичнее. Конец тихой и беззаботной жизни Малфоев как респектабельного семейства оказался чересчур близок. 

Драко невольно сглотнул: ему ещё предстояло знакомство с начальником, а скорее – Повелителем отца.

И как в воду глядел: с утра мрачный филин принёс письмо родителя – Драко срочно вызывали домой на выходные. Младший Малфой с удовольствием бы остался сторожить чуткий сон Поттера, которого судьба после встречи с Тёмным Лордом снова занесла в Больничное Крыло, но отец был слишком категоричен – домой, и баста! И, едва успев убедиться, что Гарри и эту встречу пережил без потерь, Драко отправился в мэнор. 

Отчий дом был уже не тем. Малфой понял это сразу, как только переступил порог. В особняке всем заправлял теперь не отец, а страшное рептилиеподобное существо с противным голосом и без намёка на вкус в одежде.

«А-а-а, наш-шс-с маленький нас-с-следничек! – цепкий взгляд алых глаз словно облапил фигурку четырнадцатилетнего Драко. – А породой – вес-с-сь в папочку!»

Малфой поёжился от неприятных догадок. Вот только отец с матерью замечать этого не захотели.

– Я понимаю, что в твоём возрасте все мысли сводятся к сексу, но не перегибай палку, Драко! – отмахнулся отец, получивший дозу «недовольства» Лорда за какие-то надуманные грехи.

А мать, отсчитывающая ежевечернюю порцию успокоительных капель, добавила:  
– Ты переутомился, мой маленький, иди отдохни. 

Драко и рад был сам всё списать на стресс, если бы на следующий день Повелитель, проходя мимо, не ущипнул его за зад и шаловливо не подмигнул. От зрелища подмигивающего чудовища у Малфоя чуть не остановилось сердце, а от осознания, что это может означать, мечты о скором сексе превратились в мечты о нём же, только сильно отсроченном.

Чтобы мыслить более здраво, Драко даже стащил материны капли и теперь сидел в своей комнате, спокойный, как чучело енота, и мозговал на тему «Я и Волдеморт не в одной постели». Но как Драко ни раскладывал этот пасьянс, всё равно карта Тёмного Повелителя ложилась сверху. Уж если сверху была карта, то Волдеморт во плоти вряд ли окажется снизу.

«Эх, – вздохнул Малфой, – значит, пора прощаться с отчим домом. Но вот куда бы податься?»

Это действительно становилось проблемой. Все его воздыхатели – выходцы из семей, лояльных Тёмному Лорду, да и ненадёжные они: стоит только попасть к ним в руки, и они закончат то, на что Повелитель пока только намекал. А единственный, на кого можно положиться – крёстный – обзавёлся пакостным домашним животным по прозвищу Хвост. Пусть этот «зверь» не гадил в тапки, но вот подгадить жизнь умел, как ни один обозлённый книззл.

Но пути отхода продумать всё же стоило. И заодно воспользоваться необщительностью слизеринцев. Недаром Драко унаследовал сообразительность и изворотливость Люциуса – комбинация сложилась сама собой. И вот уже дюжина сов из отцовской совятни разлетается по разным адресам, разнося пергаменты с очень схожим текстом: «…я бы с удовольствием провёл каникулы с тобой, но придётся скучать в гостях у… Ты же знаешь, что они – партнёры отца по бизнесу…».

Имена отцовских партнёров изменялись от письма к письму, и теперь сам Волдеморт сломает ногу, у кого же Драко проводит каникулы. Денег, которые за срок учёбы превратились в кругленькую сумму из-за того, что в Хогвартсе их особо и не потратишь, должно было хватить на первое время, а там Малфой намеревался решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Но лучшим решением было затаиться на наиболее долгий срок и не казать носа в магический мир вовсе.

Оставалась только одна единственная проблема – где спрятаться? Ни одно место в магической части Лондона или Хогсмида не годилось – от горячо любимой тёти Беллы нигде не скроешься. Разве что у магглов… 

«А что, если…» – но тут Драко закусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Упоминание о магглах тут же навело на мысль о Поттере. Впрочем, и любое другое упоминание почему-то всегда перекликалось с его именем, словно оно было концом всех дорог и всех направлений. Сейчас, по крайней мере, эта связь прослеживалась не только у Драко в воображении. Нужно сказать, он давно узнал адрес маггловских родственников своего Гарри – и для этого даже не пришлось варить Веритасерум. Рон Уизли просто не умел говорить тихо… Если верить подслушанному в Хогвартсе разговору – на доме магглов Поттера была Кровная защита, да и чары от носителей Чёрной метки будут как раз к месту – к своему счастью, Драко не успел ею обзавестись. 

Вот и пришло время разведать обстановку. Прежде чем ступать в пропасть обеими ногами…

Однако Литтл-Уингинг неприятно поразил Малфоя, привыкшего ко всему оригинальному и эксклюзивному. Вместо респектабельного района, который Драко представлял в своих мыслях, городок напоминал его ночной кошмар: безликие одинаковые домишки, одинаково зелёные, правильной формы газоны, даже маггловские «кареты» одинаковые! 

Малфой долго бродил по улицам, выискивая нужную. Пока не увидел кого-то, очень похожего на Поттера, с парой больших пакетов наперевес, на которых красовалась огромная надпись «Debenhams». Подобравшись ближе, Драко с радостью убедился, что неизвестный действительно является Гарри Поттером, и последовал за ним, едва поспевая за широким шагом преследуемого и прячась за всеми возможными препятствиями. Увы, применять магию вне стен родового особняка он не мог. 

«И как Гарри не путается в этих одинаковых лачугах? – удивился Драко (сам он только по подробной карте смог бы найти дорогу к поттеровскому дому), когда Поттер направился к входной двери одного из бесцветно-бежевых строений. – Сейчас его родственнички примутся над ним ворковать…»

Но двери Гарри открыл глыбообразный мужчина без намёка на шею и, выхватив пакеты у него из рук, громогласно гаркнул:  
– Помой машину и покрась веранду, маленький бездельник! – и захлопнул дверь перед самым поттеровским носом.

«Кажется, любовью тут и не пахнет. Понаблюдаем!» – Драко, покряхтывая, влез в просвет между кустами живой изгороди и вытоптал себе маленький «насестик», собираясь разведать всё основательно. 

Не прошло и недели, а Малфой уже знал, как живётся герою его мечтаний. Полный распорядок дня, начиная от визгливой побудки тётушки Петуньи и заканчивая бормочущим проклятия дядей Верноном, который боялся племянника настолько, что на ночь запирал его на замок. Для Драко не остался тайной даже интерьер в комнате Поттера. До этого дня Малфой думал, что такое помещение называют кладовкой ненужных вещей. Вероятно, герой Дурслям нужен был не больше, чем сломанный будильник и разодранные в клочья книжки. Но что Драко взбесило по-настоящему – это наказание за применение магии в виде лишения еды. Поттер никогда не щеголял упитанностью – особенно на фоне кузена – а так вообще производил впечатление анорексичного.

– Это они мне его угробят раньше, чем я перееду к нему жить! – бурчал под нос Малфой, тщательно упаковывая всякие вкусности в громоздкие посылки, замаскированные под уизлевские. Проделывалось это всё поздним вечером, и не раз Драко наблюдал, как Гарри отчаянно их потрошил и ел присланное прямо из коробки, блаженно закатывая глаза. 

А между тем жизнь в особняке Малфоев стала напоминать игру под названием «Улизни от ТЛ». Да, прошло то время, когда Волдеморт обходился подмигиванием и щипками. Намёки становились всё откровеннее, а поглаживания и «случайные» объятия – всё настойчивее. Отец и мать теперь не упоминали ни о нервах, ни об усталости, но помочь собственному отпрыску ничем не могли.

Драко научился уже не вздрагивать от прикосновений змеелицего, но психическая травма лишила его напрочь подростковых «мокрых снов» и обычной утренней эрекции. 

«Ещё чуть-чуть, и родители никогда не дождутся внуков!» – со злостью утаптывая вещи в заговоренный саквояжик, думал Малфой. Он уже не мог дождаться дня своего пятнадцатилетия – это был Рубикон, после которого он мог считаться совершеннолетним по старым законам, а значит, родовые следящие чары должны истаять до конца, предоставив ему полную свободу действий. Жаль только, что такое совершеннолетие не снимало запрет на использование магии вне стен школы. 

Драко представлял себе разные сценарии своего дня рождения. Получалось гнетуще и страшно. 

Чересчур развитое воображение рисовало огромный, богато украшенный стол, толпу малоизвестных людей, фальшивые улыбки и ненужные подарки. Разгульная вечеринка, и – как апофеоз её – лорд Волдеморт, подогретый коллекционным коньяком, отмечает его «возраст согласия» тем, что валит именинника прямо на стол, где и берёт его под смех и улюлюканье остальных гостей среди устриц и изысканных соусов… 

Или другой вариант: столовая, угнетающая тишина, череда людей в тёмной одежде. Безмолвные лица склоняются над тарелками и что-то клюют – марионетки движутся за рывками своих нитей. А во главе стола сидит кукловод, скаля в радостной гримасе мелкие треугольные зубки. Потом он встанет, протянет покровительственным жестом ладонь и, прошипев на ушко имениннику: «Мой избранник должен уметь доставлять мне удовольствие…» – аппарирует в известнейший бордель в Лютном, где опытные куртизанки будут развращать молодое тело наследника… 

Все страхи Малфоя непонятно почему были связаны именно со столовой, и слава Мерлину – если бы ему мерещились ужасы при виде каждого угла, то сойти с ума наследнику грозило раньше, чем стать практически взрослым. 

Но первый день, когда Драко перестал быть ребёнком, встретил его тишиной… Тёмный Лорд, сам того не подозревая, сделал Малфою лучший подарок – он придумал своему воинству новое дело. А главное, куда-то запропастился сам. Драко надеялся, что надолго. 

Так что в доме никого, кроме родителей, не было. Стол в гостиной ломился под тяжестью подарков, но Драко они интересовали в последнюю очередь – вряд ли Поттер знал о его дне рождения. А если и знал, то подарить что-то своему извечному недругу могло прийти ему в голову только в результате тяжёлой контузии. А подарки одноклассников и знакомых Драко волновали мало. 

Мать, промакивая густо накрашенные глаза платочком, подарила сыну оберег, который смастерила сама – немного грубоватый и косоватый, но искривший мощными Охранными чарами. А отец, улыбавшийся слегка нервно, достал из большой коробки магическое зеркало. 

«Тренируйся, сын!» – Люциус потрепал Драко по щеке и сунул ему в руки третий подарок – от крёстного. В большом и вычурном флаконе золотом переливалось Феликс Фелицис. 

Целую неделю Драко наслаждался жизнью: купался в озерце, читал в своё удовольствие и учился соблазнять магическое зеркало. На второй день тренировок зеркало уже просило покрыть его тёмной плёнкой, потому что, как оно шептало, постанывая: «Твоё неземное сияние слепит подобно солнцу!». А к концу недели предлагало наследнику Малфоев свою раму и амальгаму за одну только его улыбку. 

Вот только неделя быстро подошла к концу. И дом снова стал напоминать дешёвую забегаловку. Некоторые из соратников отца с радостью лезли в обширный винный погреб мэнора и не гнушались справлять нужду в укромных уголках его бесконечных коридоров. Да и от вида их пьяных развлечений у нормального воспитанного человека пришлось бы выливать испуг и лечить заикание. Так что Драко достал уже собранный саквояж, упаковал маггловские деньги и растворился в летнем воздухе, осчастливив родителей запиской: «Проведу каникулы у друзей…». 

Вот и знакомый дворик, аккуратный и ухоженный ценой сотни мозолей его Гарри. И дверь, покрашенная им же. И бронзовая «четвёрка», натёртая до блеска тоже Поттером. 

Драко резко выдохнул, отхлебнул немного от подарка крёстного, сжал влажной ладонью ручку саквояжа и позвонил в дом, повинуясь влиянию зелья.

За дверью раздались тяжёлая поступь, глухое ворчание: «Кого это принесло на ночь глядя?» – и входной проём заполонила огромная туша. 

– Вы кто и что вам нужно? – не утруждая себя любезностью, начал глыбообразный дядя Поттера. – Мы ничего не продаём, не покупаем и не занимаемся благотворительностью!

Драко мило улыбнулся, чуть сощурился и тоном, от которого зеркало глухо стонало и пыталось стечь по стеночке, произнёс:  
– Мне бы хотелось увидеть вашего племянника. 

Мужчина замер. Маленькие поросячьи глазки прошлись нечитаемым взглядом от носков модельных туфель до слегка растрёпанной блондинистой макушки, а потом обратно. И без того не слишком ясные, они затуманились окончательно. Дурсль посторонился:  
– Входите, я его сейчас позову, – и, не тратя время на подъём своего объёмного тела на второй этаж, заорал:  
– Поттер! 

От крика у Драко заложило оба уха и в глазах заметались шальные звёздочки.

– Простите, сэр! Меня выгнали из дома. Можно я поживу у вас? – лицо Дурсля тут же потеряло милое выражение и нахмурилось, но от следующей улыбки Драко, действующей на жиртреста подобно Империусу, снова приобрело благодушный вид. 

– У нас нет свободных комнат, к сожалению, – посетовал Дурсль, но то, как он облизывал время от времени губы, будто Драко – леденец на палочке, говорило о многом. В частности, что меньше всего на свете Дурсль хочет, чтобы это сказочно-соблазнительно-невинное создание ушло за порог и больше никогда не вернулось. Даже то, что это создание как-то причастно к его ненормальному племяннику, не отменяло желания видеть неземного красавца как минимум трижды в день. 

– Я бы мог жить в одной комнате с Гарри… – предложил Драко. 

Но мрачный голос рядом оборвал его следующую фразу.  
– Только через мой труп! 

На пороге, почти скрываясь за спиной дяди, стоял злой Гарри Поттер. И вот он, конец малфоевского, казалось бы, продуманного до мелочей плана, но только, к счастью, командовал в этом доме вовсе не мальчик-волшебник. Да и зелье Удачи пока не выдохлось.

– Он будет жить с тобой! – рявкнул Дурсль так, что Малфой невольно вздрогнул. – И это не обсуждается! 

Взглянув на Драко, немного сбитого с толку таким заявлением, Дурсль стушевался, покраснел и поспешил ретироваться с порога собственного дома. Туша мужчины с трудом протиснулась мимо племянника и быстро исчезла за поворотом коридорчика. 

– Что ты тут делаешь, Малфой? – Драко бы многое отдал, чтобы Поттер был так же очарован, как и его маггловский дядя, но, к сожалению, кроме злых искр в зелёном взгляде, он ничего другого не заметил. Малфой нервно сглотнул, но тут же смущённо улыбнулся, стрельнув глазками в сторону Гарри. 

– Меня родители из дома выгнали, – Драко даже всхлипнул для правдоподобности – причина была выдумана заранее. К счастью, Гарри знал Люциуса только с плохой стороны, иначе бы догадался, что тот простит своему отпрыску даже брак с магглой. – За то, что назвал Тёмного Лорда полоумным. 

Но даже солидарность в мировоззрении не дала эффекта – Поттер не спешил распахивать двери своей комнаты с криком: «Добро пожаловать, Драко, дорогой!». 

– Что же тебя твои слуги не приютили? В этом доме нет ни Крэббов, ни Гойлов, ни остальных твоих подхалимов... 

– О, – из серых глаз лениво выползла хрустальная слезинка и скатилась вниз, оставляя за собой блестящий след, – они никогда не пойдут против воли моего отца.

Если судить по его растерянному лицу, Поттер поверил. Ведь не каждый день видишь плачущего Малфоя. Знал бы он ещё, сколько усилий понадобилось, чтобы выдавить эту несчастную единственную слезинку. 

– Только ты учти – у меня кровать одна. И ты, как непрошеный гость, спишь на полу! – сказано это было суровым тоном, но Драко понял, что эта схватка осталась за ним. Гарри бы сильно удивился, если бы смог прочесть мысли своего нового соседа по комнате.

«Дай только добраться до комнаты, и мы ещё посмотрим, кто из нас будет спать на полу…»

Но, к счастью или к его отсутствию, легилименция в ряд достоинств Поттера не входила. Или пришлось бы спать Драко не на полу, а на коврике у входной двери, потому что даже приказ Вернона Дурсля не спас бы его от выбрасывания за порог, как шкодливого крупа. 

Зато другое достоинство перекрывало и отсутствие легилименции, и даже немного сомнительное происхождение матери. Драко шёл следом за Поттером и не мог оторвать взгляда от спины, сужающейся к талии и заканчивающейся – о, Мерлин, дай мне сил это лицезреть и не закапать слюной лестницу – круглыми ягодицами, покачивающимися почти перед самым носом Малфоя. 

Конечно, так далеко, как прикоснуться к этому сокровищу своими ручонками, Драко не заглядывал, но любоваться мог бы бесконечно. Однако лестница закончилась, а следовательно, пришлось сделать удивлённо-наивный вид, вроде как ему тут всё внове и в диковинку. И это совсем не он взбирался в глухую ночь на соседнее с окном дерево, чтобы заглянуть к своему наваждению в обитель. Изнутри комнатка выглядела ещё меньше и запущеннее, так что удивляться Малфою, всегда жившему в роскоши, было чему. 

Драко по привычке сразу же полез в шкаф, чтобы развесить свою одежду, и ужаснулся: старый колченогий монстр был до верху забит всяким хламом, но ни кронштейна для одежды, ни тремпелей в нём не оказалось. Будь воля Малфоя, весь мусор, населяющий гардероб, без промедления оказался бы на газончике перед домом, отправленный в свободный полёт из окна, но хитрый Драко задушил сей порыв на корню – как учил своих детей Салазар: нежелательные для кого-то перемены нужно внедрять постепенно. Почему-то Малфой был уверен, что мистер Дурсль его поддержит, если ему улыбнуться, и обязательно скажет, что хранить дома хлам – к неизбежной бедности. 

– Поттер, и как ты тут живёшь?.. – пробормотал Драко еле слышно и подпрыгнул, когда сзади прозвучал ответ:  
– Скажи спасибо, что это не чулан – там бы ты смог спать только сверху на мне…

От ассоциаций, возникших после этой фразы в мозгу, стало жарко. Драко постарался незаметно смахнуть со лба появившуюся испарину. 

А между тем Поттер изобретал какое-то странное гнездо на полу. Назвать иначе это сооружение у Малфоя язык не поворачивался. Для начала на пол легло старое одеяло со сбившейся в комья начинкой. Сверху, тщательно закрывая кочковатую поверхность, были уложены несколько старых пальто, по размеру подходящих кому-то очень большому. Причём рукава этих старых облезлых одеяний Поттер тщательно выложил по краю, образуя толстый бортик, что и придавало загадочной конструкции сходство с гнездом большой птицы. Почти идеально неровную поверхность закрывала старая сероватая простынка с выстиранной бахромой по краям.

– М-м-м, Поттер, я, вообще-то, не птица и яйца откладывать не умею… – Драко ожидал любой реакции: от взрыва с криками «вот и сделай себе постель сам из этого тряпья!» до полного безразличия и мнимой глухоты Гарри, но никак не весёлой усмешки и ответа:  
– Жаль, что не умеешь – было бы хоть что-нибудь на завтрак. 

Медленно приближалось время ужина. Драко уже несколько раз порывался предложить Гарри перекусить, но, вспоминая, как «обильно» и чем кормит Поттера его маггловская семья, осекался. Вот только желудок, привыкший питаться регулярно и до полного заполнения, решил, что пора напомнить о своём существовании, и издал душераздирающую руладу под названием «Я здесь, и не стоит обо мне забывать». Гарри усмехнулся, заслышав «песнопения» разговорчивого органа, но ответить ничего не успел, поскольку снизу раздалось визгливое тёткино приглашение на ужин. 

– Неужто на тебя, такого же ненормального, как и я, вдруг распространилось гостеприимство Дурслей? – пробормотал Поттер, приглаживая пятерней растрепанные волосы.

– Раз зовут – надо идти, – прошептал обескураженный Драко, сам не ожидавший такого поворота. 

Ужин напоминал перекус посреди минного поля: Вернон Дурсль едва не ворковал над Малфоем, предлагая самые нежные кусочки и нещадно эксплуатируя собственную супругу; Петунья же бросала на незнакомого гостя красноречивые взгляды, полные жгучей ревности, но пока подчинялась. Драко не обманывался на её счёт – только отсутствие магических способностей у этой женщины не давало ему плюнуть в её сторону и сказать:  
– Ведьма!

Третий же член семьи Дурслей громко сопел и чавкал, но не сводил поросячьих глазок с нового жильца в их доме. По виду Большого Дэ Малфою было понятно, что от него стоит ожидать крупных, под стать мужчинам семьи Дурсль, неприятностей. Самым спокойным казался Поттер. Он не обращал внимания ни на родственников, ни на Малфоя – занимался исключительно едой, справедливо полагая, что в случае чего Драко найдёт себе другое пристанище, а вот когда Дурсли снова раскошелятся на ужин – неясно. И Драко последовал его примеру. Конечно, не стоило забывать о манерах, поэтому лицо миссис Дурсль немного расслабилось после попавших точно в цель нескольких комплиментов. Но тогда уже слегка помрачнел Вернон Дурсль. В общем, Малфой поесть успел, но упарился так, будто этот самый ужин – от выращивания овощей, принятия родов у овцы и до подачи всего этого уже в приготовленном виде на стол – он сделал сам, собственными руками. 

Так что обычное пожелание Гарри «Спокойной ночи!», которое осталось без ответа, показалось Драко благословением небес. Он был уже согласен и на «гнездо», и на отсутствие завтрака, лишь бы только снова не стать буфером между Верноном Дурслем и его ревнивой супругой. 

Поттер после ужина казался необычайно любезен: показал, где ванная и уборная, пожелал спокойной ночи, а дальше отвернулся к стене и затих. Драко долго укладывался в своём «гнезде»: невзирая на несколько слоёв между полом и его телом, снизу чувствовался холод, да и неровная поверхность на сладкие сны не вдохновляла. 

И всё же Малфой на судьбу не сетовал – когда ещё ему удастся попробовать такую экзотику, как жизнь в маггловском доме. Закончится война, Поттер съедет от своих родственников и заживёт припеваючи в магическом мире. И тогда можно будет похвастаться, что Драко Малфой, чистокровный маг, провёл незабываемое время почти у дракона в пасти – в доме магглов. Слизеринцы обзавидуются. 

Драко ещё обдумывал, лёжа без сна, что стоит говорить однокурсникам о магглах, а что – нет, как со стороны кровати Гарри сначала донеслось сдавленное шипение, а потом и постанывания. 

«Совсем Поттер обнаглел, – подумал Драко, почувствовав, что сердце в груди колотится, как бешеное, а щёки наливаются жаром. – Интересно, кто ему снится?» 

Малфой поднялся из гнезда и на цыпочках подошёл ближе. Но Поттер вдруг вскрикнул «Седрик!» и сел, тяжело дыша. Возбуждением как-то и не пахло… 

«Блин, у него обычный кошмар!» – хлопнул себя по лбу Малфой, присаживаясь на край кровати. 

– Это просто сон, – обычно так говорил Люциус, когда просыпался с криком маленький Драко. Только он ещё и обнимал сына, чтобы тот побыстрее успокоился. Как обнять Поттера, да и вообще – просто к нему подступиться, Малфой не представлял: ни репетиторы, ни школа не учили правилам обращения с Национальными героями. Он неловко похлопал Гарри по плечу, а потом оторопел полностью, когда Поттер сам рухнул к Драко на грудь и, дрожа, замер. У Малфоя сердце и до того трепетало, как пойманная птаха, а после такого оно, казалось, чуть не выпрыгнуло наружу через горло. 

Драко нерешительно обнял Гарри, надеясь, что инфаркт от счастья не получают, и прижал к себе как можно нежнее. Поттер успокоился почти сразу. То ли он по-настоящему ещё не проснулся, то ли Малфой не был ему настолько противен, но его дыхание быстро выровнялось, а тело расслабилось. 

«Нет, Драко, ты не Малфой. Ты – лежанка для Поттера!» – съязвило сознание, воспитанное Снейпом. 

«Хм-м, а почему бы, собственно, и нет?» – ответил ему Малфой и даже мысленно показал язык острому на выражения сознанию. Осторожненько подвинув уже спящего Поттера, который, к слову, так и не выпустил его из захвата, как и полагается приличному ловцу, Драко комфортно устроился на кровати Гарри. После холодного пола в тёплой постели да под боком горячего Поттера сразу потянуло в сон. И Драко, обхватив руками Гарри и просунув ноги-ледышки тому между колен, тут же уснул. 

***

 

Утро началось, как обычно оно начиналось в доме Дурслей. В дверь заколотили со всей дури, сопровождая стук воплем «Вставай!», отчего спросонья Драко вскинулся, почувствовал, как постель уходит из-под него, и приземлился задницей на пол.

– Да, встаю, тётя! – пробормотал Поттер, спуская с кровати ноги, но так и не открывая глаз. И вдруг, словно до него достучалась какая-то шокирующая мысль, он распахнул очи. – Малфой, ты что, спал со мной в одной постели? 

И как же выкрутиться бедному Малфою? Ну, в самом же деле, не отрицать же очевидное?

– Угу. 

– Не хочешь объяснить, что ты в ней забыл? 

«Наверное, сказать "тебя!" будет грубовато…» – подумал Драко, а вслух произнес:  
– Не думай, что мне это доставило неземное блаженство, Поттер. Как оказалось, я пока единственное для тебя доступное средство от кошмаров. И заметь – безотказно действующее… 

«Про "доступное" я зря ляпнул…» – Однако Гарри, залившись краской до самой кромки волос, уже схватил свои вещи и метнулся в ванную. Драко коварно улыбнулся. Пожалуй, это был единственный положительный момент всего дня. 

Дальше всё стало напоминать Малфою дурной сон: на завтрак миссис Дурсль приготовила им с Гарри по паре бутербродов, на которых не было ни масла, ни ветчины – просто сухой хлеб с сыром, и тут же выдала список дел, увеличив его так, словно Драко был обязан трудиться на благо приютившей его семьи. 

Возмущение Малфоя зашкаливало. Он не какой-то там сиротинушка, выброшенный, как котёнок в корзинке, под чьи-то негостеприимные двери, он – почти наследный принц! Однако Драко заставил себя встряхнуться, глянуть из-под густых ресниц на дядю Вернона и жалостливо выдохнуть:  
– Так много? – И уже широко распахнутые серые очи с плещущейся в них неземной тоской устремили свой гипнотический взор на хозяина дома. 

Уловка сработала даже лучше, чем предполагалось: Дурсль выхватил тетрадный листок из рук Поттера, пробежался взглядом по строчкам и тут же принялся вычёркивать лишнее, на его взгляд, забыв о завтраке и ревнивой жене. А Петунья Дурсль уже была готова расчленить чересчур красивого Малфоя и подать его мужу с яблоками в розовом ротике и хорошенько прожаренным. 

В списке этого самого лишнего оказалась добрая половина. Волею главы семьи из него ушли самые масштабные задания: покраска и побелка, а уборка сократилась только до дома и гаража. Единственным, на вычёркивание чего рука старшего Дурсля не поднялась, были прополка и полив клумб – Петунья никогда бы не простила пренебрежения к своим цветникам. Так рисковать и облегчать созданию неземной привлекательности жизнь Вернон не мог – в конце концов, на кону стояли не красивые глазки и стройные ножки, а завтраки, обеды и ужины, и этого никакой Малфой, по мнению Дурсля, не стоил. 

С работой Гарри справился быстро – как-никак не первый год занимался хозяйством. А Драко в это время уже успел прошвырнуться к соседям, натрясти совсем чуть-чуть яблок и улёгся в тенёчке, наблюдая за прополкой клумб и грызя ворованные яблоки. 

– Фу, кажется, они немного не дозрели… – Малфой зашвырнул надкушенное яблоко на соседский участок, только не к тем, у кого воровал, а с другой стороны. 

– Смотри, Малфой, дожуёшься ты зелёных яблок… – Гарри вытер со лба пот, отдуваясь от жары и согбенной позы. – Сомневаюсь, что Дурсли тебе дадут какое-то лекарство. Скорее ещё и из туалета выгонят – будешь по соседским кустам «подарочки» свои оставлять, как бродячее животное.

– Чтобы Малфоя какие-то яблоки проняли? Да у меня желудок лужёный… – и Драко надкусил следующее яблоко, однако обмыв его под струёй воды из шланга. – Рассказывай, чем займёмся, когда ты закончишь корчить из себя примерного домовика.

– Малфой, тут тебе не курорт, и развлекать тебя я не обязан. Придумай сам – не маленький.

– Ну ты же развлекаешься как-то? – у Драко промелькнула мысль, что в развлечениях Поттер понимает примерно столько же, сколько и в предсказаниях. Нисколько.

– Какие развлечения? Для них нужны деньги, а где их взять? – Гарри поторопился наклониться и снова заняться прополкой, чтобы Малфой не заметил предательски заалевших щёк. Не верилось Поттеру, что Драко пропустит такую благодатную тему и не пройдётся по материальному благосостоянию или его отсутствию своим острым язычком. По крайней мере, Рона он по этому поводу задирал постоянно. К удивлению Гарри, Малфой не просто промолчал, а ещё и поцокал языком, как бы не одобряя данную ситуацию, за что Поттер был особо благодарен.

– Ладно, Поттер, заканчивай – буду учить тебя развлекаться без денег! – и очередной огрызок улетел в соседские кусты.

Надо сказать, что ничему путному, впрочем, как и плохому, Драко научить не успел. Едва Гарри разогнулся, попил водички и был готов принять предложение Драко, согнуло уже Малфоя – зелёные ворованные яблоки отомстили и за себя, и за обобранных хозяев. И при всей продуманности побега Драко был вынужден признаться, что от расстройств пищеварительной системы он зелий не припас – раньше никогда подобным не страдал, а посему и не вспомнил, что бывает и так.

– Да уж, ты умеешь развлекаться без денег… – бормотал Поттер, пробираясь под покровом темноты к аптечке Дурслей за медикаментами. – Лучше бы я гараж красил…

А Драко лежал на кровати Поттера в позе улитки, держась за живот, и проклинал про себя скупую Петунью и слишком вкусные (наверное, потому что чужие) яблоки.

К ночи его отпустило, а может, помогли ворованные (что ж за напасть-то такая?) лекарства, но нервировать Дурслей постоянной беготнёй и хлопаньем дверей не довелось. Так что Драко, которого Гарри настойчиво попросил со своей койки в его «гнездо», делал вид, что спит, хотя на самом деле ждал, пока заснёт сосед. Малфой уже разведал, что кошмара дорогой хозяин не помнит, а спит, когда не мучают дурные сны, крепко и беспробудно, так что сам Салазар велел снова попытать счастья и очередную ночь провести как истинный англичанин – в кровати с грелкой. Лучшим был бы вариант, чтобы и «грелка» была не против такого соседства, но Драко понимал, что пока Поттер на совместные ночи в одной постели не согласен.

На раздолбанном будильнике было около двух ночи, когда Малфой решил, что крепче Поттер уже уснуть не может, и тихонько поднялся. И подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Гарри повернул к нему голову:  
– Тебе тоже не спится?

– Угу, – Драко сел на кровать Поттера и обхватил себя руками. Так он делал всегда, когда нервничал. Гарри же всё понял по-своему.

– Ладно, залезай, а то окочуришься от холода… – Малфой тайком ущипнул себя за руку – уж очень было похоже на приятный сон. Место щипка жгло. – Мне долго тебя уговаривать? Ну, раз брезгуешь…

Поттер не успел опустить одеяло и окончательно отвернуться, как Драко уже нырнул в тёплое нутро его постели. Завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и невольно толкая гостеприимного хозяина острыми локтями, а потом обхватил его руками и спокойно засопел куда-то между лопаток.

Поттер уже был не рад, что пустил к себе в кровать Малфоя – Драко как-то сходу припечатал его к стенке всем телом, да ещё и оплёл руками-ногами, как плющ. Судя по манере изъясняться – ядовитый. Однако, невзирая на такие, мягко говоря, малокомфортные условия, Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза наконец-то слипаются.

И вроде бы только сомкнул веки, и вроде бы только увидел первый сон, как что-то начало ему мешать. Нет, Драко, как лежал, сопя в спину, так и дрых, не меняя позы, а всё равно что-то было не так. Гарри лениво повернул голову и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы окинуть комнату взглядом. А потом вскочил, мало заботясь об удобстве соседа. Драко сонно забормотал, но талию Поттера из рук не выпустил. 

– Что, урод ненормальный, так ты ещё и пидор?.. – на стуле сидел, раскачиваясь, Дадли. – А я-то думаю, что это у тебя друзья такие… прям как девчонки – хорошенькие… вот батя обрадуется, когда я скажу ему… он пидоров не люби-и-ит…

– Что ты хочешь за молчание? – Гарри постарался выпутаться из загребущих ручонок Малфоя, но тот мало того, что даже не подумал просыпаться, так ещё и протестующе замычал, притискивая Поттера к себе и вовсе железной хваткой.

– А ты мне своего дружка одолжи на денёк-другой – я и буду молчать… – маленькие глазки кузена похотливо буравили спину спящего Малфоя. С одной стороны, Гарри почувствовал, что ладони сами собой складываются в кулаки, а с другой…

– Он – не моя вещь, чтобы я тебе одалживал. Так что у него и спроси…

Будто бы почувствовав, что говорят о нём, Драко завозился, душераздирающе зевнул и приподнялся на одном локте, наконец-то выпуская Поттера из своего захвата:  
– А что, уже утро? Так рано… – он рухнул обратно на подушку и сладко потянулся.

– Тут Дадли хочет тебе кое-что сказать. Правда, Большой Дэ? – Драко резко сел: слышать в голосе Поттера снейповские нотки – не к добру. Это вам каждый слизеринец скажет!

– Э-э-э, – при виде Малфоя, растрёпанного, сонного и… такого милого, младший Дурсль тут же растерял всю свою решительность. Краснея и запинаясь, как на уроке математики, Дадли промычал что-то вроде:  
– Ты… я… может, вместе… пивка? – и устремил на объект вожделения взгляд, полный невысказанной надежды. 

Драко моргнул раз, потом второй, видимо, обескураженный предложением Дурсля, и проблеял:  
– Свидание?.. 

Дадли отчаянно закивал. Малфой перевёл очи на Поттера и зачем-то тоже кивнул. То ли от шока, то ли ища поддержки у Гарри. Дурсль же расплылся в широченной улыбке и, пробасив: «Ну… это… до вечера?» – потопал к выходу. – Мама просила передать, чтобы вы спускались на завтрак.

После ухода Дадли парни не разговаривали. Драко никогда бы не признался, но он был точно так же смущён, как и Поттер, полыхающий ярким румянцем. Да, он почти привык к поклонению, но чтобы какой-то маггл осмелился пригласить его на свидание, да ещё и в присутствие Гарри – это был настоящий конфуз. Так что все утренние процедуры прошли в настороженной тишине.

А потом… Драко так и не понял, что это было и как называется. Но обозвать это завтраком – рот не раскрывался. Вернона Дурсля дома не было – ещё вечером он так громогласно распинался насчёт переговоров, которые принесут его фирмочке отличные дивиденды, что слышно было и у соседей. И то, что мужа поттеровской тётки не будет ещё пару дней, Малфой знал тоже.

За столом сидел Дадли, уплетающий яичницу с беконом просто колоссальных размеров, и тётка Петунья с порцией поскромнее. А вот там, где должны были сидеть мальчики, на столе маячили лишь два стакана с выщербленными краями, в которых плескалась обычная холодная вода. Малфой не удержался от гримасы, которую внимательная Петунья не могла пропустить.

– Не нравится – никто и никого тут не держит! – взвизгнула она. – Мало нам было одного…

– Мам… – вдруг подал голос Дадли, – это ведь папа пригласил Драко погостить…

– А твой отец вообще… – Петунья не умела кричать на сына, и истерика потухла, так толком и не начавшись. – Другие на молоденьких секретарш кидаются, а твой отец – на тощего мальчишку слюни пускает! Позорище!

– Ма-а-ам! – укоризненно протянул Дадли, и Петунья, расстроенно махнув рукой, вышла из кухни, бросив и сына, и еду.

«Тощий мальчишка» сидел, сгорбившись, и не смел оторвать глаз от стола. Да, так в гости он ещё не ходил. Ободряющая ладонь Поттера легла на плечо, когда самокритичность Малфоя вгрызлась в самоуверенность и обгладывала, довольно скалясь, зациклившись на фразе о «тощем».

– Пошли, у меня есть немного денег – позавтракать хватит… – шепнул Поттер и почти насильно увёл Малфоя из-за стола, не обращая внимания на ревнивый взгляд младшего Дурсля.

Возможно, Драко стоило сказать, что у него-то в запасе маггловские деньги есть, и хватит не только на завтрак, а и на обед-ужин в течение пары месяцев. Но растрёпанные чувства были растрёпанными чувствами, и он попросту не подумал, чем это могло закончиться. А с его норовом нужно было быть готовым ко всему.

***

 

В забегаловке воняло стойким перегаром, чем-то горелым и сигаретным дымом. Это всё клубилось под давно пожелтевшим потолком и придавало обшарпанному залу особый колорит лондонских трущоб. Сам Драко к такому заведению и на милю не подошёл бы, но Гарри уверенно, с видом завсегдатая, протиснулся в дверь, а с Поттером – Малфой даже не задумывался – он готов и в преисподнюю. 

Гарри, заняв самый дальний столик, привычно подтянул к себе потрёпанное меню, долго морщился и хмурился, потом полез в карман и вынул несколько сильно измятых купюр. Пересчитав цифры в цветных бумажках, он снова сунул их в карман и только после этого заказал две порции картофельного пюре с беконом и яйцом. И чай с булочками. 

Казалось бы: сиди, жуй и строй глазки своему Поттеру. Ах, если бы Драко так умел, то никто бы не сказал, что у него скверный характер «весь в отца»! 

Поттер ещё допивал чай, подозрительно напоминающий обмывки с заварочного чайника, а не свежезаваренный, заявленный в меню, когда Малфой брякнул:  
– Поттер, я понимаю, что на ресторан денег нет, но ЭТО… не кафе – это отравиловка. Знаешь, как для крыс. А это для людей… 

Драко манерно растягивал слова, катая между пальцами мякиш съеденной наполовину булки. 

– Заткнись, Малфой! – вдруг взвился Поттер, и до этого какой-то немного дёрганый. – И откуда ты на мою голову свалился? Нет бы промолчать, раз уже случилось подобное. Так тебе же всё покритиковать нужно, чистоплюй хренов! 

И, прежде чем Драко успел извиниться за свой дурной язык, Поттер грохнул дверью забегаловки, а у столика тут же как из-под земли вырос официант. 

Официанты – это вообще народ особый. Ты можешь долго подавать ему знаки, что готов сделать заказ, ещё дольше разыскивать, если в супе окажется муха, не умеющая плавать, но как только речь заходит о счёте и чаевых, даже если ты о них лишь подумал, он тут как тут. 

– Прошу оплатить счёт! – и по сурово нахмуренным бровям Малфой понял: этот обслуживающий их столик персонал, наверное, нюхом почуял, что у Драко с собой денег нет. 

– Я сейчас! – Малфой рванул за Поттером, но рука, сильно напоминающая хваткой «железную руку правосудия», припечатала его к месту. 

– Не так быстро, молодой человек. 

Малфой шмыгнул носом и повесил голову – на этот раз, кажется, он попал. 

И точно. Сначала его отвели главному менеджеру, долго выслушивающему, что деньги были у друга, которого срочно вызвали домой. И что Драко через четверть часа принесёт всю сумму и даже немного сверху, но менеджер-маггл был неумолим. Пользоваться своим даром парень не решился – не хватало отрабатывать долги местом, на котором обычно сидят и которое просто предназначено для поцелуев тех, кто набивается в друзья к Малфоям. К тому же в комнате было двое здоровых магглов, и Драко боялся даже представить, что они в приступе похоти могут с ним сделать, а палочка осталась у Поттера дома – на самом дне саквояжа. 

– Я предлагаю выход, который устроит нас всех… – побарабанил по столу менеджер, нарушив затянувшееся молчание. – Гастон, отведи мальца на кухню… 

Домовой эльф не работал так тяжко, как пришлось поработать Драко. Названный Гастоном не выпустил из цепких рук плеча злостного неплательщика и провёл его в самое сердце этого кафе. Малфой, исподтишка разглядывающий кухню, пришёл к выводу, что она была под стать всему заведению. Никакой эпитет не мог даже в сотой доле приблизиться к угрюмой реальности – она была грязная, как хлев, и, судя по состоянию, отремонтированная ещё пару веков назад. Драко было страшно прикасаться к дверным ручкам – и их покрывал липкий налёт жира, как и всё тут. Комок невольно подкатил к горлу – Малфою вспомнилась идеальная чистота мэноровской кухни. 

Гастон подтащил Драко к углу, где в огромной мойке мокла грязная посуда. А рядом на кафельном парапете стояла просто необъятная бутыль со средством для мытья посуды и лежала губка. Вместо аппетитных запахов еды здесь воняло прокисшим супом и химическими отдушками. Суровый официант подтолкнул Драко в спину:  
– Вымоешь это всё здесь, и ты свободен. 

Возможно, будь на месте Гастона профессор Снейп, Драко ещё бы и покапризничал, сказал бы несколько «нежных» слов в адрес воспитателя, но связываться с официантом было немного боязно. Кто его знает, что за человек и какие мысли у него вызывает белокурый ангелоподобный парнишка. 

Так что Малфой, закатав рукава, принялся за мытьё посуды. Сказать, что Драко никогда не занимался физическим трудом, было бы преувеличением: и конюшню от навоза чистил, и котлы на отработках драил, и пересаживал цветы в материной оранжерее. Но никогда наказание не превращалось в унизительный и почти рабский труд! В конюшне нужно было убрать всего лишь один денник, котлов ему доставалось не больше пяти, а из десяти розовых кустов Драко пересадил всего два – мать испугалась за элитные розы и поторопилась сделать всё сама, чтобы не потерять редкие растения. 

А посуда в раковине никак не желала заканчиваться. Если бы Малфой не знал, что в маггловском кафе неоткуда взяться магии, то непременно списал бы всё на неё. 

От непривычки руки дрожали, тарелки так и норовили выскользнуть из ослабевших и мыльных пальцев, в носу щекотало от едких запахов чистоты и смеси ароматов готовящейся пищи, а в животе будто волки завывали. Но хуже было то, что Драко чувствовал себя виноватым перед Гарри. Пусть у Поттера была несладкая жизнь, но она текла размеренно и без особых сюрпризов. А вот с приходом Малфоя… и за это Драко было стыдно. 

Но это не помешало ему улучить момент, когда работники кухни разбежались по своим делам, и улизнуть. Правда, в мойке оставалась всего пара тарелок, так что, можно сказать, Драко потрудился на славу и сполна отработал свой завтрак. 

Если бы Малфой мог себя видеть, он бы точно постарался найти паранджу и спрятаться за нею. От горячей воды кожа на руках размякла, лицо покраснело, на рубашке остались пятна от соусов и жира, брюки и туфли приобрели точно такой же окрас и неприятный запах. В общем, у Драко бывали плохие дни, но этот мог побороться за звание самого плохого. Неприглядный вид Малфоя надёжно укрыли сумерки, неожиданно для него завершающие этот нелёгкий день.


	2. Chapter 2

Каким чудом Малфой добрёл до дома Дурслей, он уже не помнил: ноги несли куда-то, куда голова не вела. И когда до крыльца оставалось несколько ярдов, откуда-то из темноты вынырнул Дадли Дурсль. Даже тусклый свет не мог скрыть злого выражения и красноты дурслевского лица. 

«Вот демоны! Я же забыл об этом дурацком свидании…» – Драко лихорадочно придумывал увёртку – не говорить же, в самом деле, что весь день мыл посуду?

Однако уже по тому, как стремительно Дадли приближался к нему, Драко показалось, что что-то не так – Большой Дэ так быстро двигаться просто не умел. Поравнявшись с посудомойкой поневоле, поттеровский кузен не схватил, а сходу облапил его, дохнул на опешившего Малфоя крепким перегаром и всосал почти половину лица в свой слюнявый рот. А потом принялся лобызать всё предоставленное пространство с таким пылом, какой до этого проявлял лишь к самому изысканному мороженому. По-видимому, это означало у Дурсля неземную страсть, но Драко, поначалу застывший как статуя, затрепыхался, отворачиваясь от разошедшегося маггла. 

– Отпусти! – сдавленно промычал он. – Слезь с меня сейчас же, или я… 

Что «я» – Малфой не успел сказать, поскольку слоноподобная туша вместе с ним рухнула на траву, а огромные ручищи Большого Дэ стиснули куда меньшую задницу слишком привлекательного гостя. Драко оглушительно взвизгнул, почувствовав посягательства на «вместилище Кундалини», и заколотил кулаками по спине Дурсля, но выбраться из-под такой массы сам не мог. Сколько бы он ни изворачивался, сколько ни лупил по спине Дадли, а победа медленно, но верно доставалась не ему. Толстые пальцы всё сильнее впивались в нежную плоть, а слюнявые поцелуи стали спускаться со рта и щёк на выгнутую в попытке вырваться шею. И Дадли было совершенно всё равно, что кому-то, кто трепыхался под ним, не очень нравятся его знаки внимания.

Подмога пришла неожиданно: сначала Большой Дэ застонал и обмяк, налегая всей массой на хрупкого Малфоя, отчего тот почувствовал, что от нехватки воздуха уши будто забивает ватой, а в глазах прыгают чёрные точки. А потом – внезапная свобода. Над бессознательным кузеном возвышался Поттер с какой-то деревяшкой в руке и яростно скалился. 

– Гарри… – прошептал Драко, который с помощью протянутой руки едва поднялся и бросился на шею своему спасителю, забыв обо всех заранее заготовленных словах. 

– Знаешь, Малфой! – Гарри излишне порывисто стиснул Драко. – От тебя одни неприятности! 

Конечно, реплика Гарри могла в одинаковой степени относиться и к вечернему происшествию, и к утреннему, но почему-то Малфой почувствовал себя прощённым. Думать о том, что Гарри тоже виновен в этом весьма непростом дне, Драко не хотел – в конце концов, беззаботной жизнь Мальчика-Который-Выжил мог назвать только недоумок, а тут ещё и свалившийся как снег на голову Малфой.

– Нечего нам тут стоять, – Гарри настороженно озирался. – Тётка нас под розами закопает за своего придурочного сыночка… 

– И что же делать? – в голове Драко замелькали страшные, пусть и совсем фантастические мысли. 

– Надо где-то переночевать, а завтра проберёмся в Гринготтс за деньгами. Тут неподалёку сдают небольшой коттедж – в нём до школы и поживём… 

– А как же охранные заклинания? – проблеял Малфой, понимая, что они останутся совсем без защиты. К тому же ещё и палочками пользоваться нельзя – совершеннолетие казалось настолько же далёким событием, как и наступление старости. 

– А кто знает, что мы уже не у Дурслей? – наигранно весело отозвался Гарри, вглядываясь в лицо ошарашенного Малфоя. – Не дрейфь! Откуда тут взяться магам? 

Драко кивнул, вроде бы соглашаясь, но в глубине души понимал, что они делают большую ошибку. Однако спорить и что-то доказывать побоялся – Поттер иногда вёл себя дико и непредсказуемо. А оказаться одному в мире, где даже туповатый поттеровский кузен стремился прибрать к рукам мистера Само Совершенство, виделось Драко смертным приговором и внушало лишь дикий и неконтролируемый ужас. Так что, можно сказать, Малфой был готов на всё и ещё немножко, чтобы остаться рядом с Гарри. 

– Помоги мне… – пока Драко предавался мрачным мыслям в стиле «мы все умрём», Поттер ухватил кузена за щиколотки и потянул к гаражу. Собственно, это было правильное решение – полянка прекрасно просматривалась из окна кухни, а свет уличного фонаря в подробностях освещал бессознательного Дадли. Правда, прежде чем тянуть кузена, Гарри прощупал пульс на его шее и, убедившись, что тот просто в обмороке, вздохнул с явным облегчением. 

Драко схватил Дурсля за руку, и вдвоём они, тяжело дыша и чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, втащили толстяка в гараж. 

Гарри подождал на крыльце, в густых тенях, пока Малфой отдышится, чтобы вдвоём пробраться внутрь и собрать вещи. Петунья сидела в гостиной – пила чай и смотрела телевизионную передачу. Судя по визгливым голосам и агрессивным интонациям, доносившимся из комнаты, это было очередное шоу из жизни какой-то знаменитости. Гарри молча повернулся к Драко и поднял большой палец – уж он-то знал, как тётка любит сплетни, поэтому добровольно от телевизора ни за какие коврижки не оторвётся. 

Лестница на второй этаж даже не скрипнула под их лёгкими шагами, когда они, не зажигая света, крались в комнату Поттера. Собирать вещи в темноте было уже проблематичнее, но в конечном счёте и с этим они справились. Драко ещё не успел расположиться с комфортом, а Гарри не считал нужным вытягивать всё из школьного сундука. Так что спускались к выходу они всего через пару минут после подъёма. Ни передача, ни чай у Петуньи ещё не закончились, и поэтому она даже не заподозрила, что мимо неё крадутся два человека с вещами в руках. Хорошо ещё, что они не были ворами. 

Драко тянул за Поттером свой саквояж и старался не думать, где сейчас придётся ночевать. Хоть бы не на лавочке в каком-нибудь захудалом парке. Ныли помятые Дурслем рёбра, да и психическое состояние вызывало опасение у самого Малфоя – тянуло устроить истерику. Полноценную такую – с бросанием предметов в обидчика, с битьём посуды и громкими воплями. Но привлекать внимание немногочисленных людей было страшно: каждая вторая маггла в тёмной одежде прямо виделась ему тётушкой Беллой, а высокий альбинос, засмотревшийся на указатель, заставил Малфоя вздрогнуть и чуть ли не бегом нагнать Поттера – уж чересчур он напоминал Тёмного Лорда, не к ночи тот будет помянут. 

Но наконец впереди замаячила вывеска отеля домашнего типа, куда Поттер и направил свои стопы. Драко с таким облегчением выдохнул, что мысли о лавочке в парке остались всего лишь мыслями, даже голова закружилась. Но, как оказалось, это был не конец. 

Для маггловского мира и он, и Гарри оставались только детьми, а комнаты в отеле сдавались лишь совершеннолетним постояльцам. И к тому же никаких маггловских документов, подтверждающих личность, у них тоже не было. И вновь – в который раз – Драко подивился терпению Поттера и его актёрскому таланту. На десятое «нет» администратора на ресепшене он снова и снова принимался за рассказ о злоключениях двух учеников закрытой школы, которые по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств отстали от своего класса. В качестве аргументов Поттер не считал зазорным использовать и методы, смахивающие на шантаж – живо и эмоционально он расписывал холод ночи и опасности, подстерегающие двух беззащитных подростков в малолюдных уголках ночного парка. Драко кивал, поглядывая на администратора преувеличенно тоскливым взглядом, а потом вдруг – неожиданно даже для себя – одарил работника отеля улыбкой, подпитанной родовым даром Малфоев. Глаза администратора затуманились.

– Ладно, – согласился он, протягивая ключи от номера и посматривая одурманенным взором на несовершеннолетних постояльцев, а особенно на Малфоя. – Не на улице же вам ночевать… 

Но привлекательность привлекательностью, а заполнять документы всё равно пришлось. Драко долго смотрел на шариковую ручку, неловко взял её в руку и… 

– Не вздумай написать настоящее имя… – шепнул ему на ухо Поттер, делая вид, что просто заглядывает другу через плечо, как обычный любопытный подросток. – Пиши: Артур Фергюссон. 

Драко с трудом вывел нелепое, на его взгляд, имя и даже поставил закорючку, которая должна была изображать подпись, потом передал регистрационную книгу Поттеру. 

И чуть не подавился воздухом, когда рука Гарри стала выводить в графе имя «Том». Однако «Том» быстро превратился в Томаса Уилкса, и Драко отёр лоб дрожащей рукой – Поттер вроде не дурак, но иногда его непредсказуемость сбивала с толку. Почему «Томас», когда на свете несколько дюжин прекрасных имён, используя которые останешься незамеченным? Вот взять, например, Ориона или Арктуруса, да и какой-то Найджелус вряд ли привлечёт внимание. Но дело было уже сделано. В конце концов, стать неким Артуром на одну ночь не так уже и плохо – если ему посчастливится не ютиться на скамейке ночью, а спать в нормальной постели.

– Пойдём, Артур, нам завтра рано вставать. Спасибо, мистер… – Гарри присмотрелся к табличке на стойке, – … Биннс, вы нас от смерти спасли… 

И, подхватив вещи, он стремительно зашагал к выделенной комнате. 

– Спасибо, мистер Биннс, – сказал и Драко, улыбаясь так солнечно, как мог.

– Пожалуйста, мистер Фергюссон, – администратор облизнулся. Малфой от этого нехитрого движения покрылся красными пятнами и ретировался вслед за Гарри, надеясь, что потискать его в коридоре просто-напросто не успеют. 

До комнаты он добрался быстро. Так что даже запыхался. 

– За тобой Грим гнался? – поинтересовался Поттер, вытаскивающий из своего сундука пижаму. – Или ты и этому Биннсу назначал свидание? Только учти – я ради тебя больше никому голову проламывать не стану… 

– Поттер, ты что, ревнуешь? – обрадовался Драко, забывая на мгновение обо всём. 

– Нет, было бы ещё кого… – фыркнул Гарри. – Но из-за твоей глупости пострадаю и я. 

– М-м-м… – Малфой бросил саквояж на кровать и уселся боком, хитро поглядывая на Поттера, который уже собрался идти в ванную. – Поттер, а почему ты решил, что нас никто искать не будет? В конце концов, ты – Герой. Так сказать – достояние нации… 

– А это знание появилось с опытом… Если бы я не раздул свою тётку на третьем курсе да Сириус не сбежал из Азкабана, то никто бы даже не заметил, что меня у Дурслей нет… 

– А вдруг? – настаивал Малфой. 

– А вдруг нас тут кто-то разыщет… – в голосе Поттера прорезались угрожающие нотки. – Особенно если этот кто-то окажется Пожирателем Смерти, то я не пожалею Аваду на того, кто сейчас задаёт много вопросов. Это понятно? 

Драко кивнул. Всё правильно – с чего бы Поттеру доверять Малфою, отец которого к тому же у Тёмного Лорда на побегушках? 

– Не заморачивайся. Лучше ложись спать – завтра я разбужу тебя рано…

***

Запланированный поход в Гринготтс прошёл успешно и, как ни странно, без особых происшествий. Гарри растолкал соседа с рассветом и, как Малфой ни сопротивлялся и ни просил дать поспать подольше, заставил подняться и позавтракать. За едой Драко и узнал, что день грядущий готовит им обоим. 

Проживая исключительно в магическом обществе и иногда просто забывая, что он несовершеннолетний, пользуясь магией наравне со взрослыми, Малфой растерялся – он совершенно не знал, как можно добраться до «Дырявого Котла» маггловским способом. И готов был признать: Поттер, живущий на два мира, гораздо приспособленнее и находчивее его. 

Поэтому когда Гарри сказал: «Едем на "Ночном рыцаре"!», – Драко даже не подумал сопротивляться. Да, впрочем, других вариантов всё равно не было. 

Это путешествие Малфой запомнил надолго. И раньше он думал, что каминная сеть – это ужасно? Ужасным оказалось вывалиться из автобуса, как куль с мукой, и долго дышать сквозь стиснутые зубы, чтобы не демонстрировать окружающим, что он ел на завтрак. Который, к слову, теперь виделся абсолютно лишним. А вот Гарри, то ли обладая лучшим вестибулярным аппаратом, то ли просто привыкнув к такому варварскому способу перемещения, пусть и пошатывался после резких скачков-остановок, но не смущал людей бледностью лица. Хотя как раз их лиц никто и не видел – Гарри купил в магазине карнавальных костюмов два плаща с глубокими капюшонами. Какие маггловские персонажи могли носить такое убожество, Драко не рискнул спросить – остаться посреди Косого переулка одному было куда страшнее душной полиэстеровой одежды. 

Магическая улочка ещё спала. Конечно, торговцы готовили свои лавочки к новому дню: мыли витрины и раскладывали товар, но вот покупателей было негусто. В большинстве случаев ребята встречали лишь домовых эльфов, которые покупали к завтраку хозяев свежее молоко или выпечку. Ароматы ванили и корицы витали в воздухе и заставляли слюну собираться во рту. Но на предложение Гарри выпить чая с булочками Драко отрицательно замотал головой – он подозревал, что назад им придётся возвращаться тем же путём. А «Ночной рыцарь» у кого угодно отобьёт аппетит напрочь.

Гоблины в банке, в отличие от большинства волшебников, не спали. Шустро отоварившись в поттеровском сейфе, вынужденные переселенцы поменяли большую часть средств на маггловские деньги и поторопились исчезнуть с глаз магических существ. И для Гарри, и для Драко каждая минута промедления грозила разоблачением и – возможно – смертью. И тем не менее немного повздорить они всё же успели: Малфой неудобно себя чувствовал, не внося свою часть за жильё, а Поттер доказывал, что при посещении ещё и второго сейфа их точно засекут. Договорившись, что следующая вылазка будет в школьный сейф Драко, они успокоились и поторопились на выход, пока прихотливая женщина по имени Фортуна не развернулась к ним своим умопомрачительным филеем.

Как и думал Малфой, обратный путь был ничем не лучше – «Ночной рыцарь» прыгал по трассам, как мартовский заяц. Драко опасался, что при очередной встряске просто пробьёт головой потолок первого этажа и, как по закону подлости, застрянет в проломе. К счастью, потолки автобуса были высоки, а горе-пассажиры держались всеми силами за поручни. Но всё равно не смогли сдержать облегчённых вздохов, когда оказались на одной из улиц Литтл-Уингинга. Карнавальные плащи тут же были сняты и спрятаны поглубже в сундук к Гарри, а сами молодые маги уверенно пошагали к коттеджу, объявление о сдаче которого Поттер заприметил уже давно.

Старушка-хозяйка жила по соседству со сдаваемым домиком, и долго не упорствовала – пустила постояльцев сразу, как только они согласились на её цену. Такая сговорчивость была подозрительна, и у Гарри с Драко даже мелькнула мысль отказаться от этого варианта и поискать что-то другое, но тут старушка почти силком потащила их к себе выпить чаю и заодно посмотреть её коллекцию. И только ступив в дом, ребята поняли, почему такая неразборчивость: коттеджик скромных размеров был буквально заполонён орхидеями. От обилия цветущих растений в домике стоял навязчивый аромат, а гроздья цветов создавали иллюзию тропического рая – не хватало лишь обезьян и попугаев. 

Чаепитие превратилось в нескончаемую череду комплиментов умелой хозяйке, хотя хвалить-то особенно было нечего. А потом ещё пришлось и выслушать лекцию, как правильно справляться с капризными растениями. Поттер пытался вникнуть в уход по науке, но по его остекленевшему взгляду Малфою стало ясно, что это не удалось. 

Однако всё приходит к логическому завершению: вспомнив, что вот-вот должен начаться её любимый сериал, который она уже «… восемь лет смотрю и никак не могу понять, кто же из этих юношей сын Дона Педро…», старушка выпроводила их, пообещав заходить каждую пятницу, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке. 

Коттедж представлял собой образчик типовой застройки всего городка и, в принципе, ничем особенным от дома поттеровских родственников не отличался. Всего-то чуть менее ухоженный, фотографий на стенах не было, да камин, к тому же нечищенный, остался на положенном по плану месте – свой-то Дурсли давно замуровали. 

Гарри почесал в затылке:  
– Что будем делать с камином? 

– Есть варианты? – хотя Драко и не страдал отсутствием фантазии, но как генерировать магическую энергию, чтобы её не засекли авроры, а её, этой самой энергии, хватило бы на блокировку камина, он сообразить не мог. На железный аргумент, что дом-то маггловский – откуда сеть? – Поттер рассказал занимательную историю о семействе Уизли, которое в полном составе заглянуло «на огонёк» к Дурслям, и чем в конечном итоге это обернулось. Малфой даже посочувствовал «бедным» магглам – правда, только оказавшись в их положении. Да уж, принимать Уизли, которые после такой выходки стали ещё более несимпатичны, Драко не хотел, но как помешать непрошеным гостям, кроме тотального замуровывания камина кирпичом – идей так и не родилось.

– Ладно, – махнул рукой Поттер, берясь за свою поклажу, – будем уповать на то, что никто не знает, где мы живём. И поэтому вряд ли припрётся в гости…

Странная штука – человеческая психика. Малфой без зазрения совести и подсуживания мог назвать с дюжину магов, которые были сильнее и опытнее Поттера, а чувствовал себя защищённым Драко только с ним. К сожалению, Гарри, блеснув подозрительным взглядом за стёклами очков, заявил, что жить будет в той комнате, которая расположена как в доме Дурслей, а Драко предложил занять любую другую. Из большой комнаты, которая в плане отводилась под хозяйскую спальню, Малфой выскочил, будто ему на хвост насыпали соли – бледно-сиреневые обои в сочетании с лиловыми шторами создавали впечатление ледника и ничего, кроме чувства вселенского одиночества, не внушали. 

Вторая комната, гораздо меньше и темнее, почему-то напомнила Малфою нору, куда может спрятаться испуганный зверёк. Что в свете последних событий не казалось недостатком. И Драко сгрузил свой саквояж на узкую койку, застеленную тёмным ворсистым покрывалом. Раскладывая вещи по полкам, Малфой то и дело видел маленькие «приветы», оставленные предыдущим владельцем: с нижней полки стола печально свисал журнал по маггловским «каретам», возле кровати валялся смятый фантик, а на антресолях в шкафу притаились два странных чёрных предмета, на белой боковой полосе которых темнели корявые буквы, непонятно что обозначающие.

«БС+2» значилось на одной и «А+БЧ» – на второй. Драко покрутил непонятные ему артефакты, заметил внутри два колеса, на которые наматывалось что-то похожее на тонкую ленту.

– Поттер, ты, случайно, не знаешь, что это такое? – Малфой даже обрадовался поводу вломиться на территорию соседа. Гарри, выволакивавший к порогу кучку конфетных обёрток, найденных, вероятно, под кроватью, просиял:  
– Молодец, Малфой! Вечером у нас с тобой будет киношка!

– Никогда не ел… – Драко с подозрением снова покрутил чёрные предметы, пытаясь предугадать, откуда обещанная «киношка» полезет.

– Дремучий ты, Малфой, тебе бы маггловедение посещать… – почти ласково пожурил Гарри, забирая из рук Драко одну видеокассету. – Кино – это вид искусства. Его смотреть надо, а не жрать. Примерно, так же, как глядеть интересные воспоминания в Думосборе.

– А куда там их заливать? – Драко потряс вторую, потом глянул её на просвет и наконец приложил к уху. Слава Мерлину, есть нечто, выглядящее абсолютно несъедобным, не надо было.

– Ну, как тебе объяснить? Магглы не умеют вытягивать воспоминания. Они нанимают специальных людей – актёров, и разыгрывают какую-то историю. И специальной штукой записывают её на вот эту плёнку. Понял?

– Что записывают, понял… но как это смотреть? И всё-таки магглы – варварское племя… – «Ну, в самом деле, не признавать же их затейниками?».

– Воспоминания ты, предположим, без Думосбора тоже не смотришь, – парировал Поттер, по виду, похоже, оскорбившийся за всё маггловское племя, и забрал вторую кассету – Драко уже тянул пальчик, чтобы поковырять показанную плёнку. – В гостиной под телевизором специальная машина стоит.

– Ты-то чего дуешься, Поттер? Ты же не маггл? – Драко заложил руки за спину, чтобы не поддаться соблазну выхватить «моё», нагло отобранное Гарри. 

– За родственников обидно… – честно признался Поттер. Драко так и не понял: он серьёзно или издевается. Но покорно замолчал, опасаясь провоцировать очередную эмоциональную поттеровскую «бурю».

С исследованием доставшегося им коттеджа они разобрались быстро: видимо, после переезда последних хозяев тут побывали представители клининговой компании – особой пыли или грязи не было. Однако назревала иная проблема: пустой холодильник. 

Будучи наследником богатого рода, Драко смутно представлял весь процесс появления еды на столе. Как и где она хранится, где закупается и как предварительно обрабатывается. Этим всем в мэноре занимались домовики, а лезть в их дела Малфою и в голову не приходило. 

Северус утверждал, что приготовление пищи от процесса варки зелий существенно не отличается, но пробовать стряпню Снейпа Драко бы поостерегся – даже на каникулах, будучи достаточно известным зельеваром, тот на кухне не торчал. По крайней мере, пару раз побывав в гостях у крёстного, Драко отметил, что, кроме чая и, может быть, какого-то захудалого печенья, в снейповском доме ничего другого не допросишься. Так что заявлять авторитетно, что готовить легко, мог и Драко, а на практике – с какой стороны подойти к газовой плите, он не имел ни малейшего представления. И откуда берутся на кухне продукты – осведомлён был примерно так же.

К Малфоевскому счастью, у него был Поттер. Целый героический и здравомыслящий Поттер, который за кухонным столом, пестревшим апельсинами на клеёнчатой скатерти, набросал список ингредиентов и примерную стоимость каждого, из пачки денег отобрал только нужную сумму с мизерным запасом, а всё остальное сложил в ишачий мешочек Малфоя. А мешочек был надёжно спрятан среди нижнего белья в ящике. И лишь проведя такой хитрый ритуал, Гарри предложил посетить супермаркет.

Что бы случилось, если бы Драко покупал продукты сам? Увы, Малфой при всей своей самостоятельности даже не мог представить, как далеко шагнула маггловская реклама. Ещё на подходе к магазину Драко стал запоминать названия, потому что, по его представлениям, то, что так великолепно и аппетитно выглядело, априори должно было быть божественным на вкус. Дальше стало ещё тяжелее: все стены супермаркета пестрели яркими картинками еды, представленными так завлекательно, что Малфой, понятия не имевший, можно ли это есть в сыром виде, просто давился слюной.

В самом магазине было не лучше – биллионы запахов сливались в неповторимый букет, непреодолимо соблазнительный для голодного человека, прибывшего почти из Средневековья. Магические товары, может, и были полезнее – Поттер немного просветил насчёт составляющих, когда Драко стал канючить купить ему хоть какую-то рекламируемую вкуснятину – но выглядели они не в пример непритязательнее. И только жёстко урезанный Поттером бюджет спас их маленькую семью от немедленного разорения.

В общем, Драко, конечно, получил вожделенный батончик – самый маленький и дешёвый, но, как оказалось при первом же укусе, бельгийским шоколадом там и не пахло, как, впрочем, и вообще шоколадом, орехи напоминали прелое зерно, и только карамель липла к зубам, как и полагалось порядочной карамели.

– Какая гадость, этот ваш… – Драко с трудом прочёл вычурный шрифт. – А выглядело… а выглядело-то как?!

Малфой долго сокрушался над таким наглым жульничеством, а Гарри только хмыкал в похрустывающие пакеты с покупками.

Как и предполагалось, ужин готовил Поттер. Конечно, Драко и не ожидал от него какого-то особенного человеколюбия, а посему подозревал, что просто так он еды не получит. Так и оказалось.

– Малфой, поскольку я готовлю – на тебе посуда. И вообще, давай заведём правило: повар посуду не моет.

И Драко пришлось согласиться – его изворотливый слизеринский мозг на фоне пытки голодом не мог найти ни одной лазейки, чтобы и поесть, и ничего при этом не делать. 

Во-первых, крошечный батончик, который только на рекламном плакате выглядел нескончаемым, лишь раззадорил мальчишеский здоровый аппетит, но не насытил ни капли. Во-вторых, отсутствующий обед из-за поездки на полоумном автобусе поспешил напомнить о себе во время похода за продуктами. А в-третьих, судя по габаритам Дурслей, готовил Поттер неплохо. И подтвердить этот факт хотелось лично. Ну и в-четвёртых, Драко мог, конечно, взбрыкнуть и пойти ужинать куда-то ещё, но для этого надо было знать хоть одно кафе неподалёку, а он же о таких заведениях не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Гарри занялся ужином, предварительно выставив из кухни отвлекающего глупыми вопросами Малфоя. Драко вначале даже оскорбился, но потом решил, что, может, это и к лучшему – так в поттеровскую голову вряд ли придёт идея приспособить его на какие-то общественно полезные мероприятия вроде чистки овощей. И Малфой принялся коротать время за чтением журнала по «каретам». Понимал он в нём едва ли половину всех статей, но картинки смотреть оказалось увлекательно. Постепенно в гостиную стали проникать запахи. Пахло умопомрачительно. Нет, Драко не раз чувствовал дразнящие запахи, но в особняке, как и в Хогвартсе, еда благоухала только на тарелках – эльфы заботились о комфорте своих хозяев и постоянно освежали магией воздух. А тут… вытяжка в кухне работала с перебоями, поэтому голодный Малфой не знал, куда деться, чтобы не скатиться до самого низа и не проникнуть на территорию колдующего над едой Поттера и не начать таскать какие-то кусочки из-под его руки.

Когда прозвучала команда: «Малфой, иди ужинать!», Драко решил, что попал в Рай. Рекордно быстро помыв руки и усевшись за стол, он поймал себя на мысли, что если бы его сейчас заставили переодеваться к ужину, он бы попросту захлебнулся собственной слюной. Дома Малфой был особенно придирчив к подаче – не приведи Мерлин, чтобы тарелка не гармонировала с блюдом или столовые приборы не подходили по стилю к тарелкам. Куда всё это подевалось? Драко черпал картофельное пюре из выщербленной тарелки с дурацкими цветочками десертной ложкой – с посудой оказалось не густо – и чувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных. Мысли о качестве готовки Поттера полностью подтвердились: и пюре, и мясо Малфой, не раздумывая, отнёс бы к «изысканным», хотя изыска, если сказать честно, в обычных, по сути, блюдах как раз и не было. Гарри ел куда скромнее, косился на соседа, откровенно наслаждающегося предложенным ужином, и краснел от его довольных стонов, то ли смущаясь такой формой признания своего кулинарного таланта, то ли ещё по каким-то причинам.

Драко поведению «шеф-повара» не удивлялся, отнеся яркий румянец Поттера к последствиям воспитания у Дурслей – прожорливое семейство не раскошеливалось на похвалы. 

Малфой был слишком занят, чтобы копаться глубже в причинах, следствиях и их разнообразных связях. Он ел. Не вкушал, оценивал и дегустировал, а именно ел, черпая полной ложкой, облизывая губы и довольно постанывая, когда очередная порция пищи попадала ему в рот. Вот оно, счастье! Чистое, безоблачное и такое неожиданное счастье! 

А для совсем уж нереального блаженства не хватало всего одной мелочи – малюсенького поцелуя Поттера на десерт. Драко облизал ложку с двух сторон, положил её на пустую, разве что не вылизанную тарелку и вытер губы салфеткой, прикидывая, не получит ли он в глаз от такой дерзости. Но Гарри, который расширенными глазами наблюдал за облизыванием ложки, вдруг вскочил и, на бегу крикнув: – Малфой, посуда твоя! – умчался куда-то в сторону своей комнаты, испортив такие соблазнительные планы Драко снова попробовать на Гарри свои родовые умения. 

«Ничего…» – Драко прищурился. – «Главное: повод есть!».

Заинтригованный предстоящим вечером с Поттером в гостиной, да ещё и с пресловутой «киношкой», Малфой не заметил, как посуда закончилась. И даже с гордостью подумал, что в этом становится настоящим профи. Кое-как обтерев вымытые тарелки, Драко метнулся в гостиную, чтобы понаблюдать за «маггловской магией», то есть за тем, как Гарри будет настраивать чудные маггловские механизмы.

Поттер стоял кверху задницей у теле-чего-то-там и, путаясь в каких-то проводках, шипел ругательства. Видно, что и для него техника не была чем-то уж совсем родным.

Наконец последний проводок занял положенное ему место, и Гарри поднялся на ноги, вытряхивая из растрёпанной шевелюры несколько заблудших туда паучков.

– Готов? – Поттер плюхнулся на диван рядом, покрутил обе кассеты и сунул их Малфою под нос. – Тебе какая надпись больше нравится?

Драко посмотрел на одно зашифрованное название, потом на второе…

– Поттер, я маггловского диалекта не знаю…

– Обычно тут названия пишут, так что, похоже, я тоже его не знаю… – усмехнулся Гарри. – «А+БЧ» мне кажется симпатичнее…

– Мне непонятно ни одно, ни другое, так что выбирай сам, – Драко поёрзал, уставившись в серо-белую рябь на экране телевизора.

– Ладно, но потом не возмущайся… – Поттер толкнул один из найденных чёрных артефактов в неприметную щель, которая вдруг разверзлась и проглотила предложенное с устрашающими щелчками. В тот же момент внутри аппарата что-то зажужжало, и рябь на экране сменилась картинкой типичного английского села. Её немного подёргало – Малфой даже успел подумать, что «киношка» эта – ерунда, ещё одна экзотика, не заслуживающая внимания, как дёрганье прекратилось. 

Драко смотрел во все глаза и не мог решить, хочет он продолжения или нет. Киношка и напоминала воспоминания, и не напоминала. Обычно в Думосборе всё казалось гораздо мрачнее, приглушённее, а маггловское кино пестрело яркими красками и какой-то плавностью линий, словно на мир смотрел человек с дефектом зрения.

А на экране из домика вышла русоволосая девушка в платье с корсетом – Малфой сглотнул: белая рубаха обрисовывала выдающиеся формы селянки – и, помахивая ведром, направилась к другому строению, что-то мурлыча себе под нос. Из-за забора, сложенного из толстых прутьев, на девушку пялился мрачного вида мужик. Это показалось Драко угрожающим, поэтому он быстренько придвинулся к Поттеру, делая вид, что ему так удобнее сидеть, приспособив под локоть несколько диванных подушек.

Действие в кино заставляло подобраться: мужчина, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, легко перемахнул забор, немного потоптался по двору, чтобы удостовериться, что его никто не видел, и ужом проскользнул за селянкой в сарай. Малфой, уже не думая, как это выглядит со стороны, вцепился в локоть Гарри и замер, готовый в любой момент дать стрекача, если мужчина начнёт творить что-то плохое.

Девушка, непонятно что делающая с ведром на сеновале, вскрикнула, заметив вошедшего, и попятилась к стенке.

– Он её сейчас убьёт?! – истерично вскрикнул Малфой, практически спрятавшись за Гарри и поглядывая на экран поверх его плеча.

– А я почём знаю? Я точно так же это вижу впервые… – пробурчал Поттер. Но скрывающий за равнодушием такой же страх.

– Думала от меня скрыться? – вкрадчиво, отчего у двух зрителей, не разбалованных телевидением, поднялись волоски на загривке, спросил мужчина, ещё больше приобретая черты злодея. – Не выйдет.

Девушка охнула, по-глупому метнулась к выходу, но мужчина тут же сгрёб её обеими руками и оттолкнул на солому. Селянка упала картинно: грудь, рвавшая корсаж, всколыхнулась – ребята покрылись мурашками и синхронно покраснели – взметнулась вверх пышная юбка, обнажая бёдра цвета топлёного молока.

И Гарри, и Драко застыли: их воображение уже рисовало картины страшной расправы…

– Сейчас он будет её пытать… – прошептал Малфой, ещё теснее прижимаясь к товарищу и фактически обнимая его, как коала дерево, всеми четырьмя конечностями. – Кроваво пытать…

– Почему? – таким же шёпотом спросил Поттер.

– Видишь, он раздевается? Это чтобы кровь на одежду не попала, – со знанием дела ответил Драко, дрожа от страха и стараясь отвести глаза от мерцающего экрана, но взгляд словно прикипел к телевизору и никак отводиться не хотел.

Словно услышав последнюю реплику Малфоя, девушка покорно откинула голову и замерла, тяжело дыша, всем своим видом говоря «терзай меня, терзай».

Драко уже не знал, под какую подушку забиться. По его представлениям, вот-вот злодей вытянет топор – откуда, Малфой не приглядывался – и начнёт расчленять покорившуюся судьбе селянку. Но вместо этого на экране мелькнуло изображение чего-то непонятного, но живого. Оба протёрли глаза. Ну, в самом деле, не могло же им показаться…

Рука мужчины плавно ползла к горлу девушки прямо по тяжело вздымающейся груди. Из-за крупного плана под белой блузой чётко угадывались соски селянки. Драко взмок, когда мизинец зловеще растопыренной пятерни зацепил тёмный кружочек, и ткань на этом месте тут же встопорщилась.

Воздух в комнате накалялся. Малфой не понимал, что ему делать. С одной стороны – от вида ладони, скользящей по ткани, тяжелело в паху, а с другой – стыдно было даже самому себе признаться, что акт удушения, который – Драко даже не сомневался – последует дальше, пугал его до дрожи.

Рука мужчины доползла до глубокого выреза, вцепилась в край и рванула ткань. Да так, что аппетитные полушария вырвались на свободу, заколыхавшись во всей красе.

И Гарри с Драко остолбенели. Мало сказать, что этого «во всей красе» они никогда не видели – даже слабо представляли, что такое пресловутая женская грудь, о которой так часто шептались старшеклассники.

Вторая рука злодея между тем поползла под юбку смирившейся девушки. И также медленно ребята стали продвигаться к краям дивана: Гарри влево, Драко – вправо. С юбкой дело обстояло быстрее: девушка сама помогла подтянуть повыше бесполезный кусок ткани, сверкнув тем, что «зрители» тоже наблюдали впервые, сама повернулась на живот, оттопырив мясистые ягодицы, которые мужчина с видом голодного зверя принялся лобызать.

Драко и Гарри же тем временем всё ближе подползали к краям дивана – красные, как переспевшие помидоры, прячущие взгляд, но следящие за событиями на экране исподтишка. Ни один, ни другой не стремился показать второму, что сцена, разворачивающаяся на экране, не оставила его равнодушными.

Может, будь на диване боковины, парни бы упёрлись в них, немного пришли бы в себя и под благовидным предлогом постарались бы сбежать на кухню или, что нужнее, в ванную, чтобы вернуться, когда фильм закончится. Но на диване боковин не было.

И в тот момент, когда обсмаковав молочные полушария откляченной задницы селянки, мужчина рванул на покорение других мест, вонзившись своим агрегатом воистину устрашающих размеров в доверчиво подставленное очко, увлёкшиеся зрители дружно свалились с дивана под первый будоражащий подростковую фантазию стон.

Драко боялся поднять взгляд и на экран, и на Поттера – он чувствовал, как горят жаром лицо и та часть тела, которую нежил мужик из «киношки». И всё-таки, собрав всё своё мужество, он глянул на Гарри, который сидел на полу с гримасой человека, увидевшего своего боггарта, отплясывающего степ, и вдруг прыснул. Поттер сначала тихо хихикнул, а потом повалился на пол, задрав ноги и ухватившись за живот, и захохотал. Малфой вторил ему, хлопая по подлому дивану ладонью и утыкаясь лицом в его сиденье. А на заднем плане охала и ахала селянка под аккомпанемент ритмичных шлепков.

Смех отпустил их тогда, когда на экране снова зарябило, а пошлые стоны давно стихли.

– Да уж, посмотрели фильм, – пряча глаза, хихикнул Поттер. – Есть ещё одна кассета…

– Да ладно, – Драко старался выглядеть равнодушно и зрело, но уши предательски алели, и голос то и дело срывался на писк, – я понял принцип…

И замолчал, осознав, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала последняя фраза.

– Чай будешь? – нарушил возникшую неловкость Гарри, выключая технику и по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

– Буду…

В кухне всё ещё приятно пахло ужином. Гарри засуетился, бухнул на плиту чайник и принялся переставлять высохшие тарелки с сушилки в шкаф, создавая видимость деятельности, чтобы спрятать надвигающуюся неловкость.

– Я… на самом деле, это… ну… что мы смотрели… и нормальный фильм… понимаешь… ну… не одно и то же…

– Поттер, – Драко, набравшийся из увиденного какого-то иррационального мужества, подошёл к Гарри, который нервно перетирал в пальцах листья чая, стоя спиной к нему, и мягко повернул его к себе. – Я догадался…

– Прости… мне неловко… – щёки Избранного, покрытые еле заметным светлым пушком, жарко алели.

– Мне тоже… – признался Драко, дрожащей рукой приподнимая за подбородок лицо Поттера. Гарри вздрогнул, закусил губу, робко взглянул Малфою в глаза и внезапно улыбнулся.

– Я знаю, как мне реабилитироваться… Кинотеатр!

– О нет! – притворно застонал Малфой, еле заметно улыбнувшись в ответ. – Только не это!

– Ты же никогда там не был! Почему ты думаешь, что тебе не понравится?

– Там же будут магглы… – в притворном ужасе всплеснул руками Драко, отчего улыбка на лице Поттера стала шире. – И мне придётся дышать с ними одним воздухом!..

– Малфой, там будет попкорн! – и Гарри подвигал бровями. Задыхаясь от смеха, Драко выдавил:  
– Согласен! – И они рассмеялись – беззаботно и открыто, как умеют смеяться только дети. Кем они, в сущности, и являлись.


	3. Chapter 3

А вот ночь для Драко началась из рук вон плохо. Рядом не сопел Поттер. Не было и в помине его тепла, а мрачная комнатёнка, в которой никто не предусмотрел ночника, угнетала, будто бы стены и потолок понемногу двигались к её центру. И вот-вот норовили раздавить чужого для этого места человечка. Малфой успокаивал себя, что всё это не более чем дурные мысли, а на самом деле стены у магглов стоят на месте и движутся лишь тогда, когда дом рассыпается на куски. Наверное, не стоило этого представлять. Драко накрыло панической атакой, что сейчас на них, спящих, рухнет крыша и погребёт под собой, оставаясь над их исковерканными телами уродливым надгробием.

Он покрутился в постели, укладываясь удобнее. Кровать взвизгнула металлической сеткой и ещё долго и нудно гудела, жалуясь на непоседливого постояльца. Но сон к Малфою не торопился. То ли застрял где-то по дороге, а может, и вообще не собирался удостоить его своим присутствием. В доме было по-осеннему прохладно. Драко ворочался, но потом сдался: поднялся и как был – по макушку завёрнутый в одеяло – пошлёпал в сторону поттеровской комнаты.

В доме стояла звенящая тишина. И только издалека (но в этом Драко был не уверен полностью – одеяло глушило звуки) слышалось тиканье часов. Но стоило подойти к дверям чужой спальни, как Малфой нерешительно застыл: в комнате слышались стоны – куда натуральнее тех, что издавала развратная селянка. Драко рванул на себя ручку. То, что он слышал, стоя под дверью, было и вполовину не так страшно, как в самой спальне. Гарри метался на сбитой постели, невнятно просил кого-то не умирать, а кого-то – не убивать. 

Малфой переступил с ноги на ногу – босые ступни зябли на голом полу, но затем, будто бы отбросив свою нерешительность в сторону, сел рядом с мечущимся Гарри.

– Поттер! – Драко потормошил спящего, но тот продолжал стонать и умолять. – Поттер!

Тело под ладонью Малфоя застыло, раздался негромкий всхлип, и Гарри сел на развороченной кровати, хлопая глазами, из которых градом катились слёзы.

– Я разбудил тебя? – сорванно хрипя, прошептал Поттер. – Прости.

– И давно тебя мучают кошмары? – Драко ещё плотнее завернулся в кокон одеяла, чувствуя, как от его ног холод перебирается дальше, к коленям.

– Сколько себя помню… – пожал плечами Гарри, снова укладываясь и отворачиваясь лицом к стене.

– Но ведь должно же быть средство их не видеть… – как назло, соседство сонного Поттера своё сыграло: веки Драко слипались, и его неудержимо стало клонить в сон.

– Если бы было… – Гарри повернулся, но глаз не поднимал, будто что-то его сильно смущало. – Послушай, Малфой… в те ночи, что ты… спал в моей комнате… мне ничего не снилось… плохого, я имею в виду…

«Да, друг, так ты до утра будешь мямлить…» – про себя вздохнул Драко, давя в себе неуместное ликование – всё-таки Гарри плохо, и радоваться, что снова попадёшь в его постель таким способом, вроде бы как неприлично.

– Ну так бери одеяло, и пошли спать… – он широко зевнул, стараясь не переигрывать.

– А здесь?..

– А здесь после твоих снов постель на ком нестиранного белья похожа. Пошли, я приглашаю только один раз…

Процессия двинулась в обратном направлении: впереди флагманом крошечной эскадрильи шествовал Малфой, а за ним, волоча одеяло по полу, тащился сонный Поттер. Драко шёл гордо, хотя в своём коконе он больше напоминал тролля, но иногда, когда босая нога ступала на металлический крепёж лестницы, смешно подпрыгивал и шипел ругательства маггловскому скупердяйству. И в домах холодно, и ковры не покрывают пол целиком, и кровать чересчур уж скромных размеров. Гарри только душераздирающе зевал и поддёргивал цепляющееся за всё одеяло, но в страстном монологе предпочёл не участвовать.

А заметив между зевками приглашающий жест в постель, он – и куда подевалась его робость? – быстро устроился у стенки и тут же засопел куда-то в оккупированную подушку. Драко тоже возился недолго: поначалу мешало ещё одно одеяло, но как только он, сбросив досадную помеху на пол, оплёл руками и ногами своё лохматое сокровище и подоткнул поттеровское одеяло себе под поясницу, как тут же отрубился.

Драко спал и видел прекрасный сон. Английская деревня в лучах солнца пестрела разноцветными домиками, вместо соломы у которых почему-то ровными рядами лежали волшебные палочки, а извилистые тропинки были усыпаны летучим порохом. И довершали уютную картину разгуливающие по округе белоснежные павлины – совсем как в мэноре.

По дорожке навстречу озирающемуся в изумлении Малфою скакала русоволосая развратница из фильма, подпрыгивая, как маленькая девочка, и болтая крошечной корзинкой, из которой торчали во все стороны блестящие головки топоров. Пышная юбка подлетала в такт прыжкам, а груди буквально рвали тонкую ткань блузы. Поравнявшись с очумевшим Драко, она остановилась, томно повела плечиком и внезапно прильнула к Малфою всем роскошным телом, шепча в самое ухо:  
– Я правильно иду к сеновалу?

Драко сглотнул. Непонятно отчего: то ли от шёпота, то ли от ощущения горячего тела, едва скрытого летней одеждой, а то ли и от всего вместе, но даже сквозь сон он почувствовал, как по нему точно разряд молнии прошёл, и внизу живота, подобно голодному зверю, заворочалось неумолимое возбуждение.

Красавица понимающе улыбнулась, прильнула ближе, подсовывая откровенный вырез блузы под самый нос Малфою, и потёрлась бёдрами о стремительно растущий бугор в его брюках.

О, это наяву Драко был и оставался робким девственником, к тому же ещё и нецелованным. А во сне редкий мужчина мог сравниться с ним по опыту и привлекательности. Да и сам Малфой чувствовал себя настоящим самцом. А самцу полагался определённый шаблон поведения.

И воодушевлённый парнишка, едва перешагнувший рубеж, о котором говорят «молоко на губах не обсохло», пробасил (в жизни Малфой пока ещё верещал, как девчонка):  
– Зачем тебе сеновал, моя прелесть? Может, позагораем под тем тенистым деревом? 

И не важно, что «прелесть» возвышалась над ухажёром по крайней мере на две головы.

Дамочка стрельнула глазками, притворно стыдливо взмахнув ресницами, и картинно надула губы, явно напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Если бы Драко допрыгнул до них, специально подставленных и влажных, то она бы свой поцелуй получила. Но как подпрыгнуть и поцеловать человека, который выше на две головы, и не потерять при этом достоинства, Малфой не знал, а посему он крепко притиснул разбитную селянку ближе и лизнул её лебединую шею практически у самого выреза.

«Странно», – подумал Драко, увлёкшись обмусоливанием девичьей шеи, которая пахла молоком. «Вроде девушка в теле, а прижмёшь – худющая, как Поттер…»

Мысль оказалась роковой для героя-любовника Драко Малфоя. Немного отодвинувшись, чтобы округлое девичье бедро не слишком давило на поднявший голову орган, Драко распахнул очи и тут же отпрянул: перед ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но упорно не выпуская из рук корзинку с топорами, стоял Поттер. В платье с пышной юбкой и корсетом, под блузой которой очевидно торчали коралловые сосочки, в белых гольфах с тонкой красной полоской почти под самой безволосой коленкой и в очаровательных красных туфельках на низкой подошве. От такой картины и самомнение Малфоя, и нечто пониже окрепли окончательно. Да так, что и стоять стало больно.

Заметив шок поклонника, Гарри шмыгнул носом и обиженно взглянул сквозь стёкла круглых очков. Малфой, вначале немного опешивший, плотоядно улыбнулся – это селянку он не мог поцеловать из-за разницы в росте, а вот Поттера…

И прежде чем Гарри смог бы возмутиться контекстом сна, в который попал по вине соседа-извращенца, Драко обеими руками схватил своё сокровище и впился губами в его приоткрытый рот. Сокровище заёрзало.

– Малфой, отстань! – промямлил Поттер.

«Чем он говорит?» – ужаснулся Малфой, облизывая давно желанные губы. И проснулся…

Поттер не спал. Собственно, мало кого не разбудили бы «страстные поцелуи» в загривок и трение «утренней подростковой проблемы» о задницу.

– Прости, – пропищал Драко, кубарем слетел с кровати, чтобы кометой метнуться в ванную.

«Не выйду…» – утренняя проблема исчезла почти сразу за пробуждением, а вот стыд грыз не на шутку. Драко уселся на закрытый унитаз и пригорюнился: «Умру здесь, а не выйду!».

И он стёр слезинку, набежавшую на уголок глаза – себя стало ужасно жалко, хоть плачь. Просидел он так пару минут от силы. В дверь постучали.

– Малфой, выходи! – скомандовал кто-то голосом Поттера. Драко бы сказал, что это и был Гарри, но тот вроде бы такой решительностью не обладал, чтобы вытаскивать Малфоя из облюбованного им угла. Скорее всего, он сейчас так и сидел на постели, хлопал своими невозможными глазищами и смущался, что его использовали как заменитель грудастой красотки из откровенного сна.

– Ну Драко! – командный голос смягчился, а Малфой от звуков своего имени из уст обожаемого Поттера почти размяк. Почти, потому что уже протянул руку к защёлке, но тут же её отдёрнул, пробурчав:  
– Не открою.

– Драко, ну мы же два парня… – продолжал уговаривать голос Гарри почему-то шёпотом, словно по дому ходили толпы женщин, которые только и ждали, чтобы подслушать о типичных подростковых проблемах мальчиков. – Мы же можем сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

«А ничего и не произошло…» – утирал слёзы «герой-любовник». «Ничего! А как хотелось! Всего один поцелуйчик…»

– Драко... Ну Драко… хочешь, я оладьи пожарю… с кленовым сиропом… – Желудок «обречённого на гибель в недрах маггловской ванной» жалобно заурчал, выпрашивая себе хоть маленький кусочек поджаристого оладушка. – А об… инциденте… давай забудем… выходи… а?

– Ладно, – вздохнул Малфой, разглядывая себя в зеркале напротив и видя красные от расстройства глаза и причёску, будто бы он шёл против сильного ветра. – Всю жизнь тут не просидишь…

Он умылся и почистил зубы, прислушиваясь к всё более и более щедрым посулам стоящего под дверью Гарри. А потом вышел, почти чеканя шаг.

– Поттер, ванная твоя.

– Ах ты ж… ты почему не отзывался? Я уже думал, что ты с горя в петлю полез! – набросился Поттер на Малфоя. Драко полюбовался разъярённым Гарри, а потом совершенно спокойно ответил:

– Про оладьи и я, и он… – Малфой потёр живот, – слышали прекрасно. Так что теперь не отвертишься!

Поттер хмыкнул, но тут же проскользнул ужом в освобождённую ванную, а уже оттуда сквозь характерное журчание донеслось:  
– Змея слизеринская!

Драко немного опешил – кажется, его просили на выход вовсе не из-за чувства солидарности…

Но и оладушки, и кленовый сироп к ним были. А ещё были свежезаваренный чай и почти красный апельсиновый сок из бутылки с прыгающими фруктами и броской надписью «Italian Volcano».

Казалось бы, неловкость, приключившаяся с утра, пройдена и забыта. О нет! Драко ничего не забыл. Во-первых, потому что в его возрасте было бы странно болеть склерозом, а во-вторых, Гарри справедливо заметил, что они – два парня. В своих логических выкладках Малфой пошёл дальше – рассуждать, когда челюсти трудятся над пережёвыванием самых вкусных в жизни Драко оладий, было куда приятнее, чем в ванной, сидя на крышке унитаза. Так что они не просто два парня, а ещё и парни примерно одинакового возраста, а значит, никакая проблема одного не может быть чужда второму. И это немного примиряло Малфоя с произошедшим.

«Сегодня буду спать у стенки… лицом к ней…» – решил он, накалывая на вилку последний оладушек из весьма приличной стопки. Ну а Гаррины оладьи вообще могли примирить кого угодно с чем угодно.

Однако спустя всего пару часов Драко уже не был так уверен – маггловский мир решительно отказывался сам даваться в загребущие ручонки наследника прославленного рода, а старые привычки Малфоя, выработанные годами, вообще изживаться за «просто так» не хотели.

И тут бы мог помочь Поттер – он ко всему привычный, но, сколько бы Драко ни пробовал применить свой родовой дар к упорно отказывающему Гарри (а попыток он предпринял немало), тот родовой магии не поддавался. Драко уже было решил, что на маггловской территории его магия попросту выдыхается, а Вернон Дурсль оказался обычным извращенцем, который любит молоденьких блондинчиков, но первая же улыбка быстро затуманила мозги магглу, позвонившему в дверь и предложившему купить какие-то суперострые ножи задёшево.

Две упаковки этих «вау!»-ножей, отданных просто так влюблённым по уши продавцом, лежали перед Малфоем на кухонном столе. Зачем ему столько весьма посредственной дряни? Драко, если бы его спросили, ответил бы: «Чтобы не терять квалификацию». 

Однако Гарри не спрашивал – хмыкнул, когда за несчастным магглом закрылась дверь, хмыкнул второй раз, скептично глянув на трофеи, и ушёл убирать кучу прелых листьев из-под двери чёрного хода.

А Малфой, замерший над ножами, думал о другом: большая часть вещей, прихваченных из дому и побывавших в одном экстренном переезде, была сильно измята. Особенно пострадали рубашки. Казалось бы, что сложного может быть, если есть современный утюг и гладильная доска с приспособлением для глажки рукавов?

Увы, у Драко была типичная, как выразился Поттер, заметив, как он сторонится газовой плиты, «болезнь чистокровных магов» – боязнь маггловских изобретений.

– И долго ты собираешься гипнотизировать эти «ковырялки»? – Поттер, измазанный в земле и пропахший острым запахом прелой листвы, ввалился в кухню и тут же присосался к носику чайника, минуя чашку.

– А есть другие идеи? – Драко с трудом оторвал взгляд от движущегося кадыка Гарри, который, собственно, наотрез и отказался приводить малфоевскую одежду в божеский вид.

– Лечи свою утюгофобию глажкой носовых платков! Утюг и гладильная доска в чулане! – Поттер грохнул опустевшим чайником об чугун решётки и побежал наверх – отмываться от грязи и переодеваться. Судя по всему, он куда-то спешил. А Драко лихорадочно соображал, как напроситься и пойти вместе с ним, даже если какая-нибудь соседская девчонка пригласила Поттера на свидание. Поттеры – они ведь всем нужны?!

Гарри, уже чистый и в чуть более новой одежде, слетел с лестницы, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней, и помчался к выходу.

– Малфой, ничего непривычного без меня не трогай – я скоро! – проорал он и хлопнул входной дверью. А Драко, даже придумав хороший повод прицепиться к Поттеру, не успел бы вставить ни слова.

– А вот возьму и трону! Тоже мне… главный эльф маггловского мира! – пробурчал Малфой. – Мне не пять лет – с гладилкой как-нибудь справлюсь…

И Драко, задрав нос к небу, пошёл за рубашками.

О маггловских приборах он знал наверняка лишь одно: работать они начинают только после того, как наконечник с тремя штырьками вставляют в три дырочки, окружённые специальным материалом, называемым пластиком, в стене. Как дальше работает невидимая сила – электричество, которое казалось сродни магии, Драко не мог разгадать, как ни старался.

С горем пополам он разложил доску, ощутимо огрев себя по ноге стойкой, а потом трясущимися руками воткнул вилку утюга в розетку и отпрыгнул подальше. Утюг укоризненно сверкнул красным глазом и угрожающе зафырчал, выплёвывая струйки пара и капли воды. Затем, вроде успокоившись, он чем-то щёлкнул, и красный глаз погас.

Драко подходил осторожно, помня, что магглы – люди ненадёжные, а вещи, как известно, часто приобретают скверные привычки хозяев. Но утюг, по-видимому, тихо дремал на доске и нападать не собирался. Малфой протянул руку и тронул ту часть, что напоминала кусочек поручня из «Ночного рыцаря». Ничего не произошло. Драко осмелел, ухватился за ручку и рывком поднял утюг с доски. Прибор фыркнул, выпустил маленький клуб пара, но сразу же и умолк.

И так было ясно, что Драко, как наследник богатого рода, никогда не занимался хозяйственной частью жизни, да ещё и собственноручно. Магия, по крайней мере, была субстанцией известной. Утюг – нет. А о таких понятиях, как температура, маги узнавали лишь на зельеварении, но – увы! – сопоставить зелья и глажку Малфой не догадался. Но зато додумался бухнуть разогретый до максимума утюг на любимую рубашку из драгоценного шёлка персидских акромантулов. Такого кощунства привередливый материал выдержать не смог: глянцевая ткань сморщилась, оплавилась по краям и накрепко прилипла к подошве утюга, издавая ядрёную вонь палёного волоса. Заметив, как зловредный прибор изувечил любимую вещь, Драко издал вопль индейцев апачи, атакующих противника, и схватился за съёживающуюся ткань. Визг, последовавший за этим, перекрывал по громкости шум мегаполиса в час пик. Рефлекторно выпустив обжигающий прибор из рук, Малфой сунул пострадавшие пальцы в рот…

Вот эту эпическую картину и застал вернувшийся домой Гарри. С одной стороны – к счастью, что не получасом позже, потому что шерстяной ковёр уже приготовился сдаться под температурой упавшего, но не разбившегося утюга, а с другой – он понял, что лучше бы он вернулся ещё на полчаса раньше или же совсем никуда не уходил. Потому что Драко со взглядом голодного щенка, на глазах которого кто-то беззастенчиво ел мраморную телятину, обсасывал пострадавшие пальцы и всем своим видом показывал, что он будет ходить хоть в измятой одежде, хоть совсем без неё, но к утюгу больше не притронется. Да что там не притронется – на милю не приблизится.

– Ну я же просил… – вздохнул Гарри, в бессилии опуская руку с зажатыми в ней билетами в кино. Драко шмыгнул носом и вынул облизанные пальцы. На них уже наливались сукровицей волдыри.

– Малфой, ты – ходячая катастрофа, – приговаривал Поттер, намазывая ожоги заживляющим бальзамом и бинтуя их. – Тебя хоть одного дома не оставляй…

Малфой молчал, шмыгал носом и прижимался боком к кудахчущему, как наседка, Поттеру.

– Я потом всё отработаю, – в приступе благодарности пообещал он Гарри и тут же пожалел: Поттер, опровергая все слухи о своём благородстве, попросил помыть санузел. У Драко чуть ли не встали дыбом его приглаженные волосы. Малфой – и вдруг мыть унитаз?

Драко уже открыл рот, чтобы возопить: «Никогда!», но тут же осёкся: это получается, что мыть придётся Гарри? Несправедливо!

Никогда Малфой не ощущал таких противоречивых чувств. Словно к каждой из его рук был привязан канат, и две квиддичные команды изо всех сил тянули эти канаты на себя. Честь и достоинство Малфоев против справедливости и симпатии к Поттеру. Кто же выйдет победителем? Жадно вглядываясь в профиль Гарри, Драко уже знал, какая команда проиграет.

«Да ладно…» – успокаивал он себя, мечтая потереться носом о бархатистую щеку Поттера, – «…какое может быть достоинство после потрошения рогатых жаб или нарезки флоббер-червей?».

Зато Гарри больше ни слова не сказал по поводу хозяйственных работ: отчистил пригоревший утюг, сетуя, что, скорее всего, придётся покупать новый, приготовил обед, накормил тихого Драко и после помыл посуду. Малфою было стыдно. Нет, не за полученные травмы – в конце концов, в жизни случается всякое, а за свою инфантильность: Поттер, сообщив, что вечером они идут в кино, сам погладил ту рубашку, на которую указал Драко, покалеченный собственной глупостью. За по-идиотски испорченную дорогущую рубашку тоже было стыдно, но гораздо меньше.

Если бы у Драко спросили, доверяет ли он Поттеру, он, не сомневаясь, ответил бы «нет». «Нет» – потому что Гарри вряд ли смог бы понять некоторые специфические семейные тайны. Но вот на вопрос, доверяет ли он Поттеру свою жизнь, ответ бы был диаметрально противоположным. С Гарри Малфой был готов на многое, если не на всё. И даже вновь подвергнуться «пытке непотребством», которая получилась из домашнего видео-просмотра.

Однако ничего героического в походе в кинотеатр не оказалось: толпа молодых магглов, возрастом от десяти и старше, галдя, ввалилась в зал, где общими рядами стояли потёртые бархатные кресла с претензией на изысканность, и принялась методично засорять предложенное пространство. Впрочем, для Малфоя такое поведение оказалось привычным – полюбовался бы кто-нибудь на гриффиндорцев, когда они вваливаются в Большой Зал после квиддичной тренировки. Сходство ошеломляющее. 

Драко сам нашёл по билетам их с Гарри места и даже смахнул с кресел скопившийся сор платком, что, в общем-то, в глазах Малфоя тянуло на полноценный подвиг – как-никак он травмирован. Поттер появился позже. В руках у него было два огромных бумажных ведра без ручек с каким-то маггловским лакомством, напоминающим помёт неизвестного животного, и нечто, выглядевшее как яд или приворотное высшего качества. Оно распространяло притягательный, но неопределимый аромат и активно пузырилось. Поттер назвал добытое попкорном и колой и тут же одарил Драко его порцией.

Надо сказать, что Малфой, прежде чем попробовать предложенное, тщательно его обнюхал и, найдя запахи не вызывающими отвращения, взял в рот один сухой катышек. Сложно понять, понравился ему попкорн или нет: вроде бы послевкусие приятное, но жевать само вывернутое зерно было всё равно что есть солому. Кола же оказалась настоящей отравой: сладкая до приторности, она колко щекотала горло и лезла в нос, отчего Драко хотелось её сплюнуть куда-то под сиденье. Но, конечно, он себе такого не позволил – отца бы удар хватил, если бы он только заподозрил сына в плевках в общественном месте. С усилием, но Малфой всё же протолкнул жалкий глоток колы дальше, морщась от жжения в пищеводе, и под благовидным предлогом тут же сбагрил всю бутылку довольному развлечением Гарри. Однако Поттер с видимым удовольствием отправлял в рот попкорн пригоршнями и, казалось, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от сладкой колы. 

Места им достались в самом конце зала, но Драко это волновало мало: было прекрасно видно не только экран, но и всё пространство кинотеатра, что давало возможность понаблюдать за магглами в их естественной среде. Входящие после них люди странно косились на двух парней в последнем ряду, даже позволяли себе украдкой, что не укрылось от наблюдательного Малфоя, хихикнуть.

– Чего это они? – недоумевал Драко, глядя, как реакция магглов повторяется уже раз пятый. Свет в зале был тусклый, но даже его хватило заметить, как Поттер покраснел.

– Не обращай внимания… – и Гарри преувеличенно внимательно уставился на экран, где ещё неясно замелькали первые кадры фильма. И в ту же минуту и так приглушённый свет стал угасать, из-за чего экран казался всё ярче и ярче. Малфой не заметил момента, когда уже не мог оторвать взгляда от мелькающих картинок…

Наверное, Драко бы признал, что поход в кино был великолепной идеей, а магглы умеют делать что-то по-настоящему стоящее, если бы на половине фильма в зал не впёрлась подвыпившая парочка, плюхнувшаяся рядом и принявшаяся самозабвенно целоваться. Малфой не знал, куда теперь ему смотреть: на экран, где главный герой громил офис преступного синдиката, замаскированный под детскую больницу, или на парочку, чтобы, так сказать, набраться наглядного опыта. Туда и сюда успеть не получалось.

И в момент, когда главный герой таки восстал из руин, как феникс, возродившийся из пепла, плаксивый голосок целуемой девушки, прозвучавший особенно громко на фоне почти полной тишины, произнёс:  
– Я не могу – этот пидор вылупился на меня и смотрит…

К счастью или беде – этого уже никто не узнает – но свет в зале мигнул и зажегся, а Поттер, бросив недоеденный попкорн, схватил Драко за руку и, прежде чем возмущённый до магического выброса Малфой успел сделать или сказать что-то непоправимое, потянул его наружу.

– Почему магглы считают, что имеют право оскорблять людей направо и налево! – возмущался Драко по дороге в коттедж. – Сами ведут себя так… но я же её шлюхой не обзывал?!

– М-м-м, – донеслось со стороны Поттера. А в случае с ним это «м-м-м» точно было неспроста.

– Поттер?.. – Драко уже заранее пытался себя успокоить. В конце концов, это любимый человек. Вон отец матери прощает, когда она увлекается и спускает за день месячную сумму на наряды. Пьёт немного больше огневиски, но ведь прощает же?

Гарри прятал глаза и сопел, но с признаниями не спешил. Драко же так увлёкся разглядыванием объекта своего пристального внимания, что не смотрел, куда они идут вообще.

– Поттер?.. – на этот раз получилось как-то угрожающе. – Я тебя внимательно слушаю…

– Ну, места на последних рядах – самые дешёвые… – выдал Поттер.

– Что в этом плохого? И так понятно, что нам нужно экономить… – пожал плечами Драко, успокаиваясь. Ему даже показалось, что он неправильно понял суть маггловской претензии к нему. И на самом деле было сказано не «пидор», а, например, «голодранец» или что-то ещё в таком же значении.

– Но обычно эти места выбирают влюблённые… их так и называют: «места для поцелуев»…

Малфой остановился как вкопанный.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мы сидели на местах для влюблённых, меня обозвали пидором… – Гарри расстроенно кивнул и опустил голову ещё ниже, – … а мне вместо поцелуя заткнули рот какой-то сладкой дрянью?! 

Поттер мог выглядеть удивлённым или печальным, весёлым или грустным, но настолько шокированным Драко видел его впервые.

– Ты хотел бы поцелуев от меня? – пискнул он.

– Да уж не от той маггловской течной суки, которая сидела рядом! – процедил Малфой высокомерно. – И не от её пьяного бугая с троллячьей рожей.

Поттер пару раз хлопнул ресницами, так и не решаясь на проникновенную речь или смелый поступок.

«Вот тебе и гриффиндорец! Всё нужно делать самому!» – на Драко снизошло вдохновение, как от Феликс Фелицис. Он шагнул к Поттеру, взял его ладонь в свою – чтобы в случае чего не сбежал – и легко потянул его на себя. Никакого позёрства – просто чётко обозначенные намерения. И если Гарри против такого развития отношений, то он даст знать, сказав или оттолкнув. Малфою он напоминал пугливую белку, которая, если сделать резкое движение, в момент окажется в самой гуще кроны, цокая оттуда на обидчика. Это было так странно – думать о храбром и бесшабашном герое, как о пугливом зверьке, но спина Избранного под ладонями Драко была напряжена, а сам он, прикрыв зеленющие очи, казалось, даже не дышал. Вот-вот – и Поттер отшатнётся в сторону, покраснеет как помидор под ласковым солнцем и снова будет прятать глаза, будто бы замешан в чём-то постыдном. Но Гарри не сопротивлялся, позволил себя обнять и расслабился только тогда, когда Драко коснулся его губ почти невесомым поцелуем. И – что совсем неожиданно – не покраснел, выдохнул чуть слышно и облизнул губы.

Как бы Малфою ни хотелось губами проследить влажный след, оставленный мимолётным движением, не было и речи о продолжении столь приятного занятия посереди маггловской улицы: фонари горели на редкость ярко, прохожие на улицах, да и совы так и сновали туда-сюда.

«Стоп! Совы!» – Драко огляделся. Судя по табличке «Тисовая улица», они находились неподалёку от дома Дурслей.

– Поттер?.. А почему тут так много сов?

Вот тут Гарри отпрыгнул, покраснел и стушевался – в общем, сделал всё то, что Малфой от него и ожидал.

Но сов действительно было многовато.

– Если это то, о чём я думаю, то нам лучше подойти поближе и понаблюдать… – пробормотал Поттер, хватая за руку своего спутника и оттаскивая его подальше от света.


	4. Chapter 4

Дом Дурслей было не узнать: везде, куда падал взор, сидели совы и филины различных видов и окрасов. Вся эта птичья братия издавала невообразимый шум и, как злорадно заметил Драко, изрядно загадила газон и крышу дома. Вернон, и до этого не отличавшийся «железными» нервами, бегал по двору в резиновых сапогах и дождевике, с половой щёткой наперевес и пытался прогнать птиц со своего участка. Совы улетать не спешили: они лениво поднимались на крыло, перелетали с места на место, клекотали и снова гадили.

Гарри с Драко притаились в тени разросшегося соседского куста и принялись наблюдать. Не они одни. Соседи со всей округи сгруппировались на безопасном расстоянии от участка поттеровских родственников и возбуждённо обсуждали непонятное поведение птиц; кое-кто фотографировал особо полюбившихся. И только старший Дурсль работал в поте лица: прыгал, размахивал щёткой и рукой, ругался, когда встревоженные птицы, перелетая, прицельно оставляли на нём свои «подарочки».

– Бедный дядя Вернон! – и в противовес своим словам Гарри тихо хихикнул. – Он сов на дух не переносит с тех пор, как мне подарили Хедвиг.

– А они ему платят той же монетой?! – поддержал тему Драко, грудью налегая на плечо Поттера и уже из-за него разглядывая двор. – Кстати, где она?

– В Норе, у Рона… Она своим криком не давала никому спать, потому что дядя запер её в клетке… Я и выпустил её – с него сталось бы свернуть ей шею…

Громкий сигнал автомобиля немного разогнал зевак. Они прыснули во все стороны, как воробьи от кота, но наблюдательных постов не покинули: нечасто в их тихом городке случались по-настоящему интересные происшествия. 

Фургончик с ярким логотипом на боку нагло вперся на газон Дурслей и затормозил, обдавая сзади стоявших комьями влажной земли. Из него слаженно и бодро выскочили какие-то люди, шустро достали видеотехнику и слёту принялись снимать и запыхавшегося хозяина, и невозмутимых птиц. Бойкая журналистка в деловом костюме и с кроваво-красными губами, как у только что откушавшего вампира, сунула тяжело отдувающемуся Вернону под нос микрофон и что-то затараторила. 

Если Дурсль и хотел избежать внимания прессы, то было уже поздно: ещё несколько фургончиков подъехали, репортёры успели устроить небольшую потасовку на подходах к дому, отвоёвывая первенство, но, определив «героя дня», тут же помирились и, облепив Вернона Дурсля со всех сторон, принялись тыкать ему в лицо разноцветными микрофонами.

Драко хохотал, уткнув лицо в спину Поттера. Он всё силился что-то сказать, но вместо слов из его рта вырывались лишь невнятные всхлипы.

– Тише ты! – цыкнул на него Гарри. – Чёрт, ничего же не слышно! 

– Не вздумай подходить ближе… – икая, предупредил Малфой. – Одно дело, если совы засекут, а вот если дядя… 

Каким бы любопытным ни был Гарри Поттер, а заканчивать жизнь самоубийством он пока не собирался. Потому что стоило Вернону Дурслю заметить племянника – от расправы того могло спасти лишь чудо. 

Вдоволь поснимав и старшего Дурсля, и его семью, журналисты укатили, добавив к получившемуся хаосу и свою персональную нотку в виде изрытого шинами газона. Соседи, удостоверившись, что после журналистов ничего интересного уже не ожидается и четверть часа славы Дурслями честно прожита, поплелись по домам, делясь друг с другом невероятными фантазиями на тему совиного поведения.

Хозяева остались одни. Дадли так и продолжал глазеть на родителей из окна кухни, заедая стресс, причинённый его чувствительной психике, куском торта – такой величины, что Драко опасался, как бы бедняга не порвал себе рот при очередном укусе. Вернон Дурсль, выбившись из сил после активных упражнений и изматывающего интервью, сидел на складном стульчике, низко приникшем к земле под весом седока, и тяжело дышал, уже мало реагируя и на сов, и на окружающую его действительность. Петунья же в кокетливом розовом дождевичке с рюшами вертелась рядом с ним, обтирая багровое лицо мужа влажной салфеткой. Совы спокойно смотрели на людей со своих насестов и даже не думали никуда улетать. 

– Поттер, а Поттер?.. А кто тебе обычно пишет? – Драко продолжал всхлипывать от еле сдерживаемого смеха на плече Гарри. Он, конечно, не понял половины произошедшего, но признал, что выглядело всё достаточно комично. 

– А тебе какое дело? Кому надо, тот и пишет… – пробурчал Гарри, вытягивая шею в попытке рассмотреть что-то, доступное только ему. 

– Готов голову дать на отсечение, что только грязнокровки и пишут… 

– Ты уверен, что она у тебя настолько ценная? – хмыкнул Поттер и вдруг присел на корточки. Малфой последовал за ним. – Обычно друзья пишут, а что ты прицепился? 

– Ладно, Грейнджер не в курсе, но Уизли всё-таки чистокровный… А то, что если на конверте написать адрес, сова, конечно, быстрее доставит почту, но она не будет искать адресата, а будет вот так сидеть рядом с конечным пунктом назначения и ждать, пока адресат освободит её от ноши.

– Подожди… ты хочешь сказать, что для того, чтобы я получил эти письма, нужно убрать с конверта адрес? – Гарри обернулся и уставился на Драко, который скорчил паскудную ухмылку в своём истинно малфоевском стиле. 

– У-у-у, Поттер, оказывается, голова тебе дана не только для ношения прекрасных глаз… 

Поттер прыснул, приговаривая:   
– Тоже мне… Казанова недоделанный…

– Почему ты назвал меня чужой фамилией? – тут же насупился Драко. Ему почудилось какое-то завуалированное оскорбление.

– Дома объясню… – отмахнулся Поттер, вприсядку подбираясь поближе к родственникам, чтобы было не только хорошо видно, но и слышно.

Однако стоило улице опустеть окончательно, как на участке – как раз на пятачке, сплошь окружённом кустами – начали появляться совсем иные люди. Не надо было обладать выдающимся умом, чтобы в нелепо одетых персонах не узнать своих же: на Тисовую пожаловали маги.

Вначале их было двое: оба – мужчины среднего роста и примерно одинакового возраста. Один из них щеголял белыми панталонами, как в средневековых фильмах, а второй довольно забавно выглядел в гетрах поверх классических брюк со стрелками. Они долго что-то высматривали, не приближаясь к магглам. Серия очередных хлопков возвестила о вновь прибывших.

Колоритную фигуру Кингсли Бруствера было сложно не узнать, если довелось хоть раз увидеть. Во-первых, главный аврор, про которого поговаривали, что он младший сын африканского шамана, даже не пытался мимикрировать под маггла: цветастая мантия, напоминающая несведущему человеку пёстрый восточный халат, как нельзя лучше подчёркивала его мощную фигуру. А во-вторых, его окружала такая плотная магическая аура, что маскируй – не маскируй, а было непонятно, почему магглы ещё не причислили его к святым или наоборот – к плеяде демонов? Он был бы необычайно хорош в роли демона-разжигателя войн.

На фоне Кингсли фигура Артура Уизли попросту терялась. Если бы не волосы, цветом напоминающие живое пламя, ни Гарри, ни Драко на него не обратили бы никакого внимания. 

Третий человек, аппарировавший последним, и вовсе казался тенью – до того он обладал незапоминающейся внешностью. Гарри долго его разглядывал, но так и не понял, видел ли он его когда-либо, и – что ещё более странно – прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он уже не смог представить ни черт лица, ни каких-то внешних особенностей этого человека.

– Смотри-ка! Сам глава Аврората пожаловал! – горячо зашептал Драко на ухо замершему Поттеру. – И Уизли тут. А вот тот… видишь?.. Серенький такой… незапоминающийся… это глава Невыразимцев. Да, Поттер, на твоих поисках, как и на выборах – не мелочатся!

Поттер промолчал. Его так и подмывало спросить, а как Драко смог запомнить этого человека, если его образ так и выскальзывает из памяти, как тот прошептал:  
– А я его и не помню – фибула на отвороте мантии подсказала… Интересно, как его жена узнаёт после рабочего дня?..

– Может, так же, как и ты?.. – и оба не смогли сдержать тихого фырканья.

Кингсли огляделся, удостоверяясь, что любопытные соседи покинули участок Дурслей, и только после этого подошёл к Вернону, который при виде чернокожего мага съёжился так, что казался намного меньше своих истинных габаритов.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Дурсль… – Вернон кивнул, не смея даже раскрыть рот. – Меня зовут Кингсли Бруствер…

Даже в кустах был хорошо слышен спокойный, хорошо поставленный голос Бруствера. Вопросы Кингсли задавал по одному, ответы выслушивал, не перебивая и даже не морщась, если из уст Дурсля слетали нелицеприятные эпитеты в адрес Гарри. В какой-то момент он достал палочку и взмахнул ею. Совы, как по команде, снялись со своих насестов и растворились в вечерних сумерках, оставив в руках Кингсли все принесенные конверты.

– Так вы говорите, что к нему приехал друг? – дядя Вернон активно закивал, не сводя подобострастного взгляда с Бруствера. – Имя, фамилия, как выглядел.

– Не знаю – не запомнил… – вдруг проблеял Дурсль, меняя цвет лица с багрового на бледно-синюшное. И, покосившись на растерянную жену, описал: – Возраст, как у Поттера, худосочный блондин.

– Вот гад похотливый! – не выдержал Драко, и Гарри услышал, как он тихо возмущается. – То глазами раздевал, чуть ли не облизывал с ног до головы, а тут «худосочный блондин»?!

– А ты бы хотел, чтобы прозвучало: «Драко Малфой, пятнадцати лет от роду, платиновый блондин с серыми глазами, слизеринец. Волшебная палочка: боярышник и волос единорога. Сбежал из дома из-за перемены политического курса…»?

– Ну, не так, конечно, но и худосочным блондином назвать меня – это перебор… – Драко обиженно скривился. – Я в самый раз буду.

– Малфой, на его фоне и Кингсли – тощий, так что перестань бубнить и дай послушать…

– Ещё скажи, что на его фоне и Кингсли – блондин… – съязвил Драко, но заткнулся, стоило Гарри обернуться к нему с кривоватой ухмылкой.

Засада в кустах оказалась не столь увлекательной, как виделась изначально: ноги от сидения на корточках затекли, а вечерняя прохлада остужала слишком горячие головы. Драко горячей головой не обладал, но для похода в кинотеатр он выбрал очередную шёлковую рубашку. И теперь, сдерживая ругательства и дрожь, прижимался к Гарри в поисках тепла. Правда, он поймал себя на мысли, что даже будь они в центре пустыни Сахара в разгар летнего дня и в шубах, он всё равно бы жался к Поттеру – только потому, что ему это нравилось.

– Худосочный блондин возраста Поттера? – задумался Бруствер, а серый невыразимец, приподнявшись на носочках, что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Должно быть, варианты.

– Нет, Лонгботтома назвать худосочным ни у кого язык не повернулся бы… – пробасил Кингсли. – Да и блондин он, только если поставить его рядом со мной… Криви?.. может быть… но он младше, и по нему это видно. Остаётся только один вариант – Оборотное… Нет, извлечь воспоминания не удастся – Дамблдор специально разработал какой-то хитрый блок, чтобы они не могли выдать Поттера, если попадутся Пожирателям… так что не выйдет… 

Кингсли поднял голову и кивнул двум ожидающим аврорам – в гетрах и в панталонах. 

– Обыщите комнату Поттера. Обращайте внимание на пузырьки и незнакомые артефакты!

Исполнители чуть ли не рысью метнулись к дому. Артур Уизли рванул за ними, надеясь то ли помочь, то ли урвать себе какой-то маленький маггловский презент. Невыразимец снова принялся нашёптывать Брустверу на ухо.

– Да что они, совсем идиоты? Плюшевого мишку от опасного артефакта не отличат? – Но Серый что-то отчаянно доказывал, подкрепляя сказанное взмахами руки. – Предлагаешь мне самому заняться обыском? Слушай, я знаю, как проводить расследование! А вот твоей работы пока ещё никто не заметил…

Невыразимец поджал губы, демонстративно отошёл в сторону и принялся выкладывать на траву странно выглядящие предметы. Гарри присмотрелся, но такое он видел впервые. Какая-то чашка, помятая, будто побывавшая в сто пяти передрягах, тусклый амулет, шар с кристаллами внутри. Драко разглядывал появляющиеся словно из ниоткуда предметы настороженно. Его рука ощутимо стиснула предплечье Гарри.

– Поттер, мне кажется, что нам пора… – Гарри смотрел во все глаза и пытался сопоставить увиденное и услышанное от Рона – младший Уизли был покорён романтикой секретности и втайне, как он считал, мечтал стать работником Отдела Тайн. 

– Ещё чуть-чуть… – отмахнулся Гарри от Драко, который потянул его из кустов в сторону. 

– Поттер, это поисковые артефакты… нас засекут… пошли! – Драко откровенно нервничал и, уже не таясь, пытался отволочь Гарри в отдаление от магов.

– Мы можем отползти подальше… – канючил Поттер, которому не давали посмотреть самое интересное. 

– Поттер!.. – почти прорычал Малфой, дёргая соседа за руку. – Ты играешь с Авадой!

– Ладно, ладно… – сдался Гарри, бросил печальный взор на приготовления невыразимца, и они, замирая через каждое движение, поползли от места действия. Но им ещё было слышно и видно, как авроры вышли из дома и отрапортовали, что тела Гарри Поттера в доме нет.

– По-моему, они считают, что твой дядя тебя убил и закопал где-то на грядке, – Драко прошептал это так, будто считал авроров полными идиотами.

Гарри хотел возразить, что они не настолько придурки, но когда Бруствер схватил обгаженного совами Дурсля за грудки, приподнимая грузного мужчину над землёй так, словно тот был накачан воздухом, а не отборным английским жиром, и зарычал: «Куда дел убитого мальчика?», Поттер понял, что на этот раз Малфой попал в самое «яблочко».

Выбравшись из кустов, а потом мелкими перебежками добравшись до соседней улицы, парочка Поттер-Малфой отдышалась и быстрым шагом направилась в свой коттедж.

– А всё-таки тётка права: ничего, кроме неприятностей, я им не принёс… – пробормотал вдруг Гарри, как-то весь сникая.

– Дурак ты, Поттер. Как есть – дурак! Ну, подумаешь, немного птички обос… отметили… – Драко обнял Гарри за плечи и преувеличенно беспечно стал размахивать свободной рукой. – Так они сами виноваты!

– Ага, виноваты… – хмыкнул Поттер, но не спешил отстраняться. – В том, что приютили сначала меня, а потом тебя? Теперь им и авроры, и невыразимцы, ещё и совы в придачу!

– Так, Поттер, хватит хандрить! Ты можешь изменить ситуацию? – Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. – Значит, и не надо самоедствовать… пойдём лучше быстрее домой – я до ужаса замёрз в тех кустах… 

И это была чистая правда. Но кто сказал, что правда должна быть одна? Может, какой-то «истинный» гриффиндорец вроде Гарри был в этом даже уверен, но Драко Малфой к Гриффиндору имел только претензии, но никак не способ мышления, характерный для этого факультета. 

Вот так и вышло, что Гарри спешил домой подальше от напугавших его поисковых артефактов и поближе к одеялу и чашке вожделенного чая – горло пересохло после колы, а Драко обдумывал, как бы ненавязчиво сделать из дивана в гостиной «места для поцелуев». А то обидно как-то получалось: сидеть на них и по незнанию не воспользоваться ситуацией. Правда, он был не уверен, что рискнул бы целоваться с Поттером у всех на глазах. Остальное, что следует за поцелуями, тоже проскакивало в нестройных малфоевских мыслях, но скорее как будоражащий фантазию элемент, а не как руководство к действию. Для таких действий Драко, лишь недавно заимевший пародию на личную жизнь, ещё не созрел. Так что думать он, конечно, думал, но распускать руки не собирался. По крайней мере, пока…

Коттедж был тих и тёмен. Даже уличный фонарь у крыльца не горел. Да, собственно, с чего ему гореть, когда, уходя в кино, никто не догадался его включить? Нащупать замок и вставить ключ в замочную скважину удалось не сразу: Поттер тыкал ключ туда, где ему казалось потемнее, а Драко выступал в роли группы поддержки. А поскольку он не знал, что делает группа поддержки, то делал то, что считал нужным: прижимался к Гарри и елозил пальцами по полотну двери в поисках вожделенной скважины.

Раза с пятого, когда Малфой якобы ненароком уже общупал его спину, живот и зад, Поттер таки вставил ключ, раздражённо, почти случайно воткнул острый локоть в солнечное сплетение прилипчивого соседа и наконец открыл входную дверь.

Гарри внёсся в дом так, словно за ним гнались. Пока Малфой, немного знакомый с принципом действия поисковых артефактов, поскольку у него в особняке пылилась не одна тысяча умных книг, совершенно спокойно тискал Поттера у входной двери, Гарри едва не сошёл с ума от страха. За себя он не очень боялся. Что ему грозило в худшем случае? Пара затрещин от дяди? Несколько голодных дней? Разве этим удивишь или напугаешь кого? А от магов так и вовсе: воспитательная беседа от мистера Уизли или, возможно, дюжина острых словечек от Снейпа, если его черти притащат. А что будет с Драко? В мыслях Гарри нежного и беззащитного, аки полевой цветок, Малфоя карали самым жестоким образом. Азкабан. Дементоры. Поэтому если бы можно было спрятаться от поисковых артефактов под кроватью, то Поттер, не раздумывая, полез бы под неё, даже не тревожась, как это выглядит со стороны. И непременно затащил туда бы и Малфоя. 

Стараясь не показывать собственную нервозность, Гарри сделал им чай. Однако когда Драко предложил посидеть в гостиной и просто пообщаться, раздражение всё-таки прорвалось наружу. Нет, претензий Поттер не высказывал, но не мог понять беспечности Малфоя, которую тот демонстрировал всем своим видом, и от этого бесился. Неужели собственная жизнь может быть кому-то настолько безразлична? 

От испытываемого раздражения Гарри с силой поставил перед ним чашку, немного расплескав содержимое по столу, и не успел убрать руку: ладонь Драко накрыла её своим теплом.

– Поттер, давай поговорим… мне надоело наблюдать за твоей злостью и не понимать, чем я её вызвал.

– Я не злюсь, – выдавил из себя Гарри, стараясь выдернуть руку из нежного, но вполне надёжного захвата. – А ты не хочешь объяснить, почему там, в кустах, ты меня тянул силком домой, а тут – всего в паре кварталов от Дурслей – ты спокоен и умиротворён?

– То есть летнее задание для профессора Флитвика ты до сих пор не сделал, – констатировал Драко, подтягивая соседа за руку поближе к себе. Гарри не сопротивлялся, но, несомненно, злился. Правда, уже не на Малфоя. В самом деле, не винить же его в том, что и упоминание о магии действует на Дурслей, как красная тряпка на быка? И делать летние задания в их доме рискованно настолько, что Гарри решил заняться ими по прибытии в Нору. Но если раньше он в этом был уверен – в посещении домика Уизли, – то ситуация ныне складывалась вовсе не к походам в гости.

– И что? – буркнул Поттер. Драко пожал плечами. – Или ты, как Снейп – прочтёшь лекцию о моей лени?

– А ты этого хочешь? 

Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой, но руки не вырвал. Но и не задавал вопросов. Драко вздохнул: доля вины за такое поведение, без сомнения, лежала и на крёстном, который видел огрехи только у Гарри и Лонгботтома. И это в классе, где присутствовали ученики двух факультетов, а эти двое, хоть и не блистали, но и назвать их самыми тупыми язык не поворачивался. Поттер, похоже, думал о том же – приятные мысли вряд ли бы оставили между бровями суровую морщинку и напряжённость во всей его фигуре. 

Малфой не был бы слизеринцем, если бы вывалил на не готового слушать собеседника всю информацию, которую можно было повернуть себе в пользу. 

Первое, о чём подумал Драко, что кухня – это то пространство, где всё – каждый предмет – подавляет всякое свободомыслие и заставляет держать положенную дистанцию. А следовательно, категорически не подходит для неспешной беседы, а потом и всего остального, что периодически занимало его мысли. 

Драко отпустил руку Гарри, подхватил свою чашку и прогулочным шагом направился в гостиную, бросив через плечо:  
– Такие разговоры удобнее вести в более комфортных условиях… 

Тон своего высказывания он сделал нейтральным, а вот тембр голоса обещал последовавшему неземные удовольствия. Насколько мог позволить ломающийся подростковый голос. Но и ущербной бархатистости этого тембра хватило с головой, чтобы Гарри, забыв о чае, последовал за Малфоем, как крыса за крысоловом, играющим на своей волшебной дудочке. 

В гостиной Поттер сел подальше – на самый край дивана – и застыл, как изваяние. Это никуда не годилось. Напряжённый Гарри, неприятный для глаз электрический свет, зловещая пасть незажжённого камина. Уютом тут и не пахло, и доверия обстановка не вызывала. Поэтому Драко выскочил на улицу, где отобрал у проливного дождя несколько поленьев, попросил всё тем же многообещающим голосом помочь с разжиганием камина. Гарри не спорил – берёг пальцы Малфоя, хотя стоило снять бинты, чтобы убедиться – ожоги уже давно исчезли. 

Общее дело немного снизило градус напряжённости: Гарри уже не отшатывался, словно Малфой – новая порода соплохвостов, а Драко ввернул в то и дело прерывающийся разговор пару удачных острот. 

Гостиная, согретая живым пламенем камина, за окнами которой мерно шуршал дождь, представлялась Гарри отдельным миром. И проблемы в нём были иные.   
Как ребёнок, с детских лет лишённый обычного человеческого тепла, Гарри любил прикосновения. Конечно, не каждого человека, но Малфои недаром звались «скользкими» – они умели становиться просто необходимыми. Будь Поттер постарше и поопытнее, он наверняка подобрал бы слова, чтобы объяснить свои желания, но сейчас только мялся и старался сесть поближе к Драко, как ему казалось – незаметно. 

Драко был несказанно рад: изредка за эти недолгие дни ему приходила в голову мысль, что он принуждает Гарри к тому, чего тот на самом деле не хочет. Не самая позитивная мысль на свете, не так ли? А с этими нелепыми, но такими трогательными знаками внимания исчезали всякие сомнения – Поттер не против их сближения.

Чай, невольный свидетель хитростей Малфоя, давным-давно остыл. Драко отхлебнул и чуть не выплюнул его обратно – мерзопакостнее холодного чая был только Костерост. Вздохнув, он сходил на кухню и принёс в гостиную напитки посвежее, на этот раз для них обоих. Гарри робко поблагодарил, попробовал и тут же понёсся обратно на кухню. 

Была у Поттера одна черта… скорее, не черта – особенность, которая вводила Драко в полнейший ступор. Гарри Поттер пил не просто сладкий чай. В нём было столько сахара, что чаю впору было превратиться в сахарный сироп – по мнению Драко. Если бы его попросили описать чай Поттера, он, коронно приподняв бровь, сказал бы: «Чай? Нет, это сладости Дамблдора, попавшие под дождь!». 

Вот и опять: Гарри погарцевал на кухню, чтобы всыпать в чашку дополнительно три ложки сахара – к той половинке, на которую расщедрился Малфой, – и только после этого он с наслаждением отпил отвратительно приторный напиток.

И вроде бы вместе на диване, и чай рядом – бери и разговаривай, но один делал вид, что пьёт нектар богов, а второй – что любуется картиной, красивее которой не было на белом свете. Драко и правда забыл, что хотел рассказать Поттеру о поисковых артефактах, а лишь сидел и пялился, как его наваждение, смежив изумрудные очи, прихлёбывает свою немыслимую пакость.

Неловкость. Жуткая. Невообразимая. Словно они и не знакомые люди, а так – два парня-девственника, случайно встретившиеся на улице и решившиеся заняться сексом, а как это делается – ни один, ни второй не знает. Да и тема вроде была далека от личного. Чего смущаться? Но там, под кустом у Дурслей, Драко мог по полочкам, полно и обстоятельно, рассказать всё, что сохранила его память, а тут, в комфорте и тепле, язык только и был способен, как изредка проходиться по пересохшим губам, а слова из горла не лезли вовсе.

Всё решила, как всегда, мелочь: в порыве чувств Малфой хлопнул ладонью по обивке спинки. Пыль, которую не было видно, но которая, без сомнения, там была, взметнулась, и Драко чихнул, нарушая антураж безмятежности. Гарри дёрнулся, будто его настигла карающая рука дядюшки Вернона, и чай, на мгновение всколыхнувшись, щедро пролился на выцветшую футболку неуклюжего героя. Поттер вскрикнул, выпуская из рук щербатый фаянс, и чашка, выплеснув на его джинсы сладкие остатки, с глухим стуком приземлилась на ковёр, ничуть не пострадав при падении.

– Подожди! – Драко вскочил с места, и уже минуту спустя он, стоя на коленях перед Поттером, стирал с его рук и одежды чай, оказавшийся не только сладким, но и – как следствие – липким. Гарри смотрел на Малфоя широко раскрытыми глазами, не двигался и даже, казалось, не дышал. А тот, всё ещё елозя смоченной салфеткой по поттеровским рукам, медленно поднимался.

Ни один, ни второй и не представляли, куда, оказывается, может свернуть неудобный разговор или даже его жалкое подобие. Драко присел на самый краешек дивана рядом с Поттером, бедром ощущая тепло его ноги, и потянулся к нему, застывшему подобно жене Лота. Неудобно. Ненадёжно. Вот-вот – и Малфой соскользнёт на пол, наверняка приложившись спиной о журнальный столик. Но кого волнуют такие мелочи, когда до призывно приоткрытых губ не больше пары дюймов? Драко глубоко вдохнул и наконец дотянулся до рта Гарри.

Поцелуи. Им уделяется так мало места и времени, когда покров тайны с секса сорван полностью и окончательно, но трогательное волнение, которое приносят они поначалу, остаётся в памяти на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Драко казалось, что каждое мгновение он сможет без труда вспомнить и на смертном одре, в окружении внуков и правнуков. 

Как сначала испуганно расширились зрачки Гарри, а потом полупрозрачные веки скрыли за собой зелёные омуты, полные предвкушения. Как Поттер почти незаметно качнулся навстречу, сильнее запрокидывая голову. Момент соприкосновения губ стал чем-то воистину сокрушительным. Драко на мгновение показалось, что потолок с полом поменялись местами – так сильно закружилась голова. И тело само поплыло куда-то вниз. Под спиной мягко спружинил диван, и сладкие, как грех, поцелуи приняли другую плоскость. Теперь не он нависал над кажущимся безразличным Гарри – Гарри сам плотно прижимался к Драко, перехватывая инициативу, словно положение, кто сверху, определяло, чья очередь её проявлять. Впрочем, Малфою было безразлично: сверху, снизу или сбоку – дорвавшись до вожделенных губ, он отбросил все мешающие мысли – рядом был Гарри, горячий, постанывающий и задыхающийся, и всё его естество будто бы пело от желанной близости.

С поцелуями они закончили далеко за полночь, когда уже ни сил, ни мочи терпеть возбуждение не осталось. Наглости опустить руки ниже талии не хватило ни у Поттера, ни у самого Драко, но убегать в ванную, пряча взгляд и отчаянно краснея, пришлось: новые упражнения вызывали в мальчишечьих организмах однозначную реакцию. Спать они завалились прямо в гостиной, на всё том же диване, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, будто бы расставание даже на остаток ночи было чем-то невообразимо ужасным.

Но перед тем, как скользнуть в царство Морфея на правах легального туриста, Гарри толкнул уже сопящего Драко локтем:

– Что ты там говорил про поисковые артефакты?

Драко открыл один глаз, долго старался сообразить, что от него хотят, и, широко зевнув, пробормотал, словно читая отрывок книги наизусть:

– Любое колдовство, основанное на крови, искажает поле поисковых артефактов. Чем дальше объект поиска от эпицентра активации артефакта, тем сильнее искажения…

– А дальше? – зевнул Гарри. Драко не ответил – он спал.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко проснулся поздно от дразнящих запахов уже любимых поттеровских оладий. Дома такие завтраки были не в чести – жареное, по словам матери, плохо отражалось на и так проблемной коже подростков, а мучное, по авторитетному мнению отца, портило фигуру. Вот уж на что, а на фигуру при виде истекающих кленовым сиропом, поджаристых, с соблазнительным бортиком оладушек младшенькому Малфою было откровенно наплевать. И, кроме того, Гарри не первый год таким питается, а что кожа, что фигура, что оладьи – пальчики оближешь.

В общем, Драко поднялся быстро, поторопился в ванную, чтобы придать своему утреннему облику необходимый лоск, ужаснулся, какими распухшими и потрескавшимися стали его губы, но недолго – кленовый сироп где-то стекает! 

На кухне Гарри уже доедал свой завтрак и – что сразу бросилось Малфою в глаза – щеголял такими же распухшими и неприлично яркими губами. Впрочем, стоило Поттеру поднять на Драко глаза, как яркими стали и его щёки, и уши, и даже часть плеча, видневшаяся в слишком широкой горловине футболки.

Если бы Драко знал, что такое минное поле, то он, без сомнения, заявил бы, что кухня коттеджа – это оно, настолько осторожно он двигался по ней мелкими шажками. А главной миной был всё же Поттер, который наверняка понимал, зачем к нему идёт Малфой, но не демонстрировал ни радости, ни гнева. Лишь длинные ресницы, трепетавшие, как ковыль на ветру, показывали, что Гарри не спит, не в трансе и прекрасно видит все манипуляции Драко.

Малфой мысленно пожелал себе ведро Феликса, но всё задуманное прошло просто замечательно и естественно-непринуждённо. Драко скользнул пальцами по поттеровской щеке, невесомо прикоснулся к его зовущим устам пахнущим зубной пастой ртом и прошептал:   
«С добрым утром!».

А дальше – оладьи зовут! – накинулся на свою порцию с аппетитом тяжело работающего мужчины. Гарри – как сидел практически не дыша, так и не шевельнулся. И только его глаза стали немного мечтательными. Такой взгляд Драко видел у девчонок со своего факультета, когда понравившийся им парень делал комплимент их одежде или уму, но, естественно, Малфой не озвучил своих нелепых ассоциаций. И рот был занят, и Драко уже успел сделать вывод, что с Поттером иногда лучше промолчать, чем нарваться на отповедь или нечаянное проклятие. Судя по его рассказу о надутой тётушке, стихийное колдовство у Гарри было чем-то из разряда почти обыденных. А парить в небесах, болтая коротенькими ручками-ножками для истинного Малфоя уже совсем ни в какие ворота. И последний аргумент: как можно сравнить Поттера – Героя, уникума и просто отличного повара (о внешности ни слова, иначе перечисления будут до скончания века!) – с какими-то заурядными девицами? 

Драко так увлёкся едой и созерцанием прекрасного – в роли прекрасного выступал всё тот же Гарри, – что пропустил вопрос, адресованный ему.

– Прости?..

– С таким блаженным видом только с ума сходят… – пробурчал Поттер, хмурясь. – Я говорю, что нужно поделить работу по дому, чтобы быстрее с ней справляться.

– Э-э-э, – Драко поёрзал по табурету. – Поттер, я не умею ладить с хозяйством…

– Удивил! – хмыкнул Гарри. – Я и до твоего признания об этом догадывался. Но и к тебе в прислуги я не нанимался. Так что или вместе… или я возвращаюсь к Дурслям, а ты делай что хочешь…

– Вместе, – поспешил с ответом Малфой, разматывая бинты с пальцев, на которых и следа от ожогов не осталось. – Конечно же, вместе.

Трудовые будни начались не с посуды – её быстро и качественно вымыл Гарри, а с вытирания пыли. Как оказалось, занятия не менее противного и грязного, чем мытьё посуды.

«Ах, почему пальцы так быстро зажили?» – малодушно спрашивал себя Драко, когда очередной клубок пыли с антресолей валился ему на голову. Малфой чихал, рукавом тёр глаза и снова лез на верхотуру – Гарри должен заметить, что он умеет быть полезным, даже если ничего толком не умеет. Ведь приз – поцелуй прекрасного гриффиндорца – того стоил! А ещё у Драко зародилось пока смутное желание удивить Поттера. Ведь приятный сюрприз – это половина успеха стабильной личной жизни! По крайней мере, так шептал сыну подвыпивший отец, который застилал ложе своей жены мехами, чтобы она простила ему его слабость к маггловскому коньяку. Проверить же правильность этого утверждения Драко предстояло самому. Чем можно удивить Гарри, который знал его как облупленного, пока в голову не приходило, но с малфоевской целеустремлённостью это был лишь вопрос времени. 

После пыли настала очередь иного, но невообразимо сложного задания. Драко казалось, что Турнир Трёх Волшебников с драконами, русалками и Пожирателями Смерти был не так сложен. А ведь Гарри попросил всего лишь… почистить унитаз!

Малфой, экипированный перчатками по локти, фартуком, маской и круглой щёткой на длинной ручке, стоял на пороге туалета и не смел сделать последний, решающий шаг. Когда он пользовался этим благом цивилизации, то никогда не задумывался, что чувствует тот, который вынужден содержать «фаянсового друга» в чистоте и свежести. Теперь весь спектр эмоций чистильщика унитазов он ощущал на собственной шкуре. 

– Вот тебе ведро с водой, чтобы помыть снаружи и ободок... – Драко горестно вздохнул, покрутил в руке щётку, зажмурился и шагнул вперёд, обещая себе, что всеми правдами и неправдами уговорит Поттера один денёк отдохнуть. Тут наверняка есть речка поблизости – можно искупаться или позагорать… или же просто пойти на пикник… подальше от дома Дурслей, конечно.

Драко решительно открыл глаза, сунул щётку в самое нутро фаянсового монстра, будто протыкая копьём злое чудовище, похитившее прекрасную принцессу (тут Драко хихикнул: растрёпанная из Поттера получилась бы принцесса!), и даже мазнул щёткой пару раз влево-вправо. 

В этот момент в дверь позвонили. Никогда Малфой так не радовался гостям. Быстрее, чем до его сознания долетела мысль о возможной опасности, он распахнул двери, на ходу теряя перчатки с маской, но так и оставаясь в фартуке, который больше подошёл бы мяснику при разделке туши кого-то большого и рогатого. Щётка же была брошена в глубине «души» злополучного унитаза. 

– Что-то, я смотрю, вы не спешите открывать дверь, – хозяйка коттеджа властно отодвинула Драко со своего пути и вошла, оглядываясь вокруг. – А у вас тут чистенько…

Она прошлась по гостиной, провела пальцем по каминной полке, одобрительно покивав на качественно вытертую Драко пыль, и повернулась, когда в комнату вошёл Гарри, по своему обыкновению возившийся на кухне.

– Я вот по какому делу… В саду яблоки созрели, а мой племянник, который всегда мне с ними помогал, не может приехать. Я из-за своей старости не влезу на лестницу, да и руки поднять мне уже сложно. Мне нужна помощь! – она произнесла это с нажимом на последней фразе и замерла, снизу вверх победно оглядывая постояльцев так, словно отдавала приказ. 

Те переглянулись и согласно кивнули с самыми кислыми минами – похоже, им придётся часто помогать одинокой старушке.

Яблоня в хозяйском саду была уже старым и порядочно подряхлевшим деревом, хотя ветки её ломились от неимоверного количества плодов. Наливные и краснобокие яблоки прямо просились в рот – казалось, что сок сам брызнет, стоит только взять их в руки. Драко сглотнул слюну – яблоки он просто обожал, хотя и думал, что немного подрастерял эту любовь, промаявшись животом в дурслевском доме. Ан нет – просто так такая многолетняя симпатия не проходит. 

Старушка-хозяйка снабдила своих подневольных рабочих ящиками, вёдрами и одной шаткой и низкой лестницей. А сама, отговорившись регулярным уходом за своим домашним цветником, так стремительно удалилась, что ребятам показалось, будто она просто растаяла в воздухе. 

– Ведьма она, – пробурчал Драко, недовольно осматривая фронт работ. – Как пить дать – ведьма!

И на правах недавно травмированного выбрал себе ветки пониже. Поначалу всё шло как нельзя лучше: с нижних веток яблоки сами падали в руки, а сложить их в ящики много ума не требовалось. Драко даже повеселел, вспоминая, чего избежал на самом деле. Немного неприятно было таскать полные ящики к чёрному ходу хозяйского коттеджа (всё-таки Малфой – это не порода тягловых лошадей), но против чистки унитаза и это казалось не таким уж страшным. 

Однако, обрывая яблоки и балансируя на шаткой лестнице, Драко перестал радоваться отсрочке. Да, противно, особенно когда постоянно думаешь, кто и что туда делал, но всё же стоять на твёрдой земле в полном обмундировании (хотя перчатки из драконьей кожи не были бы лишними) или раскачиваться на хлипкой лесенке – вещи несоизмеримые. Даже парить на метле было намного надёжнее, чем удержаться на этом неустойчивом сооружении прошлого столетия. Драко подумал, что, может, стоило предложить Гарри обирать плоды на метле. Но мелькающий в окне силуэт хозяйки (да и мало ли кто бродил по округе) наглядно демонстрировал, что идея на редкость идиотская. 

Дело уже вовсю шло к вечеру, когда не обобранными остались только самые верхние ветки.

– Я пойду и скажу ей, что мы не можем до них достать, – предложил Гарри. – Не с этой развалюхой карабкаться на макушку дерева.

Малфой кивнул – яблоня пусть и не была очень уж высокой, но пробовать на прочность собственную шею ради горстки яблок – не дело для слизеринца. Впрочем, для гриффиндорца – тоже.

Гарри вернулся быстро. За ним, сердито раздувая ноздри, семенила старушка с пульверизатором в затянутой перчаткой руке.

– Какая ерунда! – гневно возразила она на что-то высказанное ранее, чего Драко, стоя под яблоней, слышать не мог. – Стройные и молодые люди вроде вас не нуждаются в лестницах! Ветки у дерева крепкие! Вы же не лишите пожилую леди последних средств к существованию?! Было бы обидно искать квартирантов пообеспеченнее…

Драко задохнулся от возмущения. Конечно, шантаж наглой магглы не тянул на изобретение века, но у Гарри был такой растерянный взгляд, что Малфой больше не думал. Он горестно вздохнул, повернулся к дереву и попробовал нижнюю ветку на прочность, повиснув на ней всем телом. Ветка взвизгнула, но выдержала. 

В своём родном особняке Драко часто лазил по деревьям. Просто нравилось. Впрочем, родители тоже были не против. Люциус постоянно вещал самым из уверенных своих тонов, что нормальные мальчики должны уметь стрелять из рогатки, лазить по деревьям, мучить домовых эльфов и профессионально дразнить собак. Правда, пару раз застав собственного сына за последним занятием на своей псарне, он тут же забывал об озвученных им умениях настоящего мальчика и обещал дать по заднице семейной реликвией – тростью. 

А вот в исследованиях верхних горизонтов парка не мешал. Даже подсказывал, откуда можно полюбоваться на соседский пруд или красочный закат. Но в парке Драко страховали семейные чары, которые не дали бы ему сверзнуться и сломать себе шею или что-то не столь смертельное, но весьма болезненное, а в маггловском доме единственной страховкой могла стать лишь собственная ловкость. Но Гарри, тихо подойдя сзади и положив горячую ладонь на плечо Малфою, шепнул:

– Не торопись.

А потом развернулся к хозяйке.

– Мы, конечно же, не отказываемся. Но уже вечереет, да и дерево немолодое…

– И что? – буркнула старушка, косо поглядывая на Гарри, как на источник не столько доходов, сколько неприятностей. Сразу было видно, что из них двоих она предпочла бы общаться с Малфоем. Он, по-видимому, ей казался более наивным и доверчивым. А также доброжелательным и вежливым. 

– Нам нужна верёвка.

Драко уже был готов рассмеяться. Ну, в самом-то деле, неужели Поттер думает, что он полезет на дерево, обвязавшись верёвкой? Смехота! Всю жизнь обходился без неё и даже ни разу не оцарапался, не то чтобы упасть. И не просто не падал, а и ветки под ним не прогибались. Вот если бы на дерево лез Вернон Дурсль, то его надо было не просто верёвками опутать, а ещё и землю матрасами устелить. Драко раскрыл рот, чтобы озвучить свои мысли, но тут же заткнулся – Поттер волновался и кусал губы, отчего они припухли и полыхали кармином. Протесты насчёт верёвки вытеснили гормоны, прицельно ударившие Малфою в мозги и ловко сместившие приоритеты с габаритов Дурсля на куда более приятное занятие на диване у камина. 

Старуха же сверлила неприязненным взглядом обоих, однако жадность поборола благоразумие, и она пошлёпала к дому, бурча под нос что-то злое. Верёвку она нашла: мотка добротной пеньковой хватило обмотать и Драко, и Гарри. 

К тому времени, когда с подстраховкой было покончено, еле заметные сумерки налились густотой. Яблоки ещё были видны, но в здравом уме никто бы не полез их обрывать. 

Драко примостил в развилке двух стволов старое жестяное ведро, спустив старухе полное по той же страховочной верёвке, и подумал, что уже сбился со счёта, сколько они насобирали. Две дюжины ящиков или три? А может – четыре? 

Прижимистая хозяйка так и не вспомнила, что работников, коль ты им не платишь, не мешало бы и накормить – в животе с утра не было ни воды, ни еды. Мысли о еде настолько захватили Малфоя, что он не проверил ветку, на которую собирался встать, на крепость, опёрся на неё коленом и… 

Прозвучал поистине оглушительный треск. Небо поменялось с землёй местами несколько раз. И правая рука вдруг стала сплошным источником боли.

– Драко! Драко! – Поттер спрыгнул с дерева в считаные секунды. Старуха бессмысленно что-то восклицала и заламывала руки, топчась на месте. Она не покидала сада, подозревая (не без оснований), что стоит ей уйти, как работников и след простынет.

– Живой, – прошептал Драко, стараясь не стонать.

– Ты полежи – я сейчас Службу спасения вызову…

Драко ухватил вёрткого Поттера за предплечье здоровой рукой, что было неудобно, и прошептал:

– В саквояже Костерост и всё нужное. Избавься от неё…

– Надо вызвать… – вдруг спохватилась хозяйка, перестав демонстрировать своё отчаяние. Драко со злостью подумал, что наверняка она сожалеет об оставшихся на дереве ещё нескольких вёдрах яблок, а не о его травме. 

– Не надо – я сам! – когда Гарри говорил таким тоном, о нём сложно было думать, как об обычном мальчике Гарри. Это был мистер Поттер! И только так. – Надеюсь, вы приберётесь тут без нас?

Поттер не стал дожидаться ответа. Он помог Драко сначала сесть, потом подняться на ноги, обхватил его, стараясь не задеть сломанную руку, и фактически потащил к их временному дому. Несколько раз приходилось останавливаться – как ни пытался Драко выглядеть бойцом, а его болевой порог был невысок – и пережидать внезапно накатившую слабость. 

– Может, всё-таки в госпиталь? – жалобно спросил Гарри, разглядывая извлечённые из саквояжа бутылочки и пузырёчки, широкой шеренгой выстроившиеся на письменном столе в комнате Драко. 

– Зачем? У нас всё есть, – и Малфой смело хлебнул обезболивающего. 

Наверное, никогда и никому Гарри (ну, кроме, может, своих внуков, если они у него будут) не расскажет, как он боялся дотронуться до повреждённой руки Драко, как дрожали пальцы, глаза заливал липкий пот, а в желудке притаилась огромная и беспокойная змея. Ни оцепеневшая Гермиона на больничной койке, ни застывшая изломанной куклой Джинни на полу Тайной Комнаты почему-то не пугали его так – до ватных коленей и сжимающегося комком сердца. 

С горем пополам Поттер смог зафиксировать пострадавшую конечность подручными средствами, стёр тыльной стороной ладони обильный пот и с пятого раза откупорил флакон Костероста, а позже, расплескивая воду, подал чашку, чтобы запить противное зелье. 

Драко прикрыл глаза – руку сильно жгло изнутри – и не заметил, как уснул.

Проснулся Малфой ранним-ранним утром, едва за окном посветлело – от голода. Настойчивое чувство отгоняло сон надёжнее Бодрящего зелья. Драко поднялся с постели, выкарабкиваясь из перекрученного одеяла, и вдруг замер. Он и не заметил, что в комнате был не один: Гарри спал, неловко примостившись на стуле и положив лохматую голову на руку на письменном столе. Рядом, почти под носом у спящего, Драко увидел поднос с давно остывшим ужином. 

Одной рукой распутав фиксацию, Малфой забрал поднос с едой и, как мог, укрыл спящего пледом. Есть хотелось просто неимоверно, но Драко рассудил, что неловкими после перелома пальцами он обязательно что-нибудь заденет и разбудит Поттера. 

На кухне царил откровеннейший бардак. Странно было видеть такое у помешанного на чистоте и аккуратности Поттера. Драко нежно улыбнулся – ведь это к нему Гарри спешил настолько, что побросал всё. И, не думая жаловаться на остывшую еду, Малфой прикончил её в мгновение ока. Блаженная улыбка истинно влюблённого человека так и не сходила с его симпатичной моськи.

А влюблённый человек – это двигатель. Никто и никогда не может совершить столько всего, сколько влюблённый: ради своей половинки он свернёт горы, сделает невозможное реальностью, а главное – изменит себя! Любовь, живущая в душах людей, и не на такое способна. 

Впрочем, неужели в этом можно сомневаться? Разве кто-то из Малфоев способен, подобно домовому эльфу, тереть и скоблить кухню два часа кряду, а потом с улыбкой на устах и с песенкой жарить свой первый в жизни омлет по рецепту из замызганной тетрадки, найденной на холодильнике? Тетрадь, слипшиеся от жира страницы которой лучше любых слов говорили, что она побывала не в одном кулинарном переплёте, не могла принадлежать Поттеру – почерк не тот, да и готовил Гарри всегда без подсказок. Но будить и расспрашивать его, как приготовить омлет, Драко счёл лишним. И потом – о каком тогда сюрпризе могла бы идти речь?

Надо сказать, что Драко прочили будущее великого зельевара. И действительно – он знал и умел куда больше своих сверстников, но всё же зельеварение немного отличалось от кулинарии. И главное их различие: зельям не нужно соблазнительно пахнуть, обладать приятным вкусом и видом, а для пищи эти качества были и остаются основополагающими. 

В общем, нашинковать овощи Драко сумел без труда. На этом сходство кулинарии с любимым предметом закончилось, а с ним растаяла и уверенность в своих силах. Нет, конечно же, Драко не бросил всё на половине пути – он с честью подпалил лук с сельдереем до вполне симпатичного шоколадного оттенка, а потом такой же недрогнувшей рукой вылил на сковороду яично-молочную смесь, взбитую вилкой до условно однородной. 

Когда аромат вместо дразнящего стал отдавать запахом осеннего костра, в кухню ворвался Гарри. Заспанный, лохматый больше обычного и в криво сидящих очках. Он ничего не говорил и не спрашивал – сунул нос в готовящийся завтрак, тут же убавил жарко полыхающий огонь и накрыл пыхающий горячим воздухом омлет крышкой. 

– Вообще-то, в омлет добавляют молоко, а не йогурт… – пробурчал он, плюхаясь на табуретку и протирая глаза под очками. Драко схватил пакет, в котором предположительно было молоко, и впервые в жизни почувствовал себя Невиллом Лонгботтомом (ибо только тот постоянно путал ингредиенты, хотя профессор Снейп подписывал их крупно и чуть ли не печатными буквами) – на пакете красовались просто громадные буквы, складывающиеся в чёткую и разборчивую надпись «Йогурт».

Омлет они ели молча. Драко – раздумывая, почему из хороших продуктов получилось такое, чему он не может дать названия, невзирая на богатый словарный запас. А Гарри просто ел. Не спеша, тщательно пережёвывая каждый кусочек, в котором зияли предательской чернотой сгоревшие овощи. И прокомментировал только одно:

– Пищу принято солить ещё в процессе… но ты славно потрудился! Надеюсь, рука не болит?

О соли, перце и других приправах Драко даже и не вспомнил – в рецептурной тетрадке почему-то об этом не было сказано ни слова, а экспериментировать с готовыми рецептами его останавливал всё тот же опыт зельевара. 

– Твоими трудами – не болит и отменно работает, – Драко сглотнул горьковатый омлет, запил его чаем, протянул вылеченную руку к лицу Гарри и несколько раз щёлкнул пальцами и покрутил кистью. Поттер кивнул, наколол на вилку следующий кусочек и, оглядев со всех сторон, сунул его в рот. Драко смотрел на жующего Гарри и начал подозревать, что тот способен съесть всё, что хоть отдалённо напоминает еду. 

Словно подтверждая это, Поттер опустошил тарелку, не поморщившись и не запивая даже особенно зажаристые места. Отнёс в мойку и внезапно улыбнулся. Упавшему духом Драко показалось, что солнце выглянуло из-за низко стелющихся туч. 

– В общем-то, и ничего, – Поттер от души потянулся. – Чуть-чуть подучиться – и будешь готовить не хуже меня. 

– Оладьям научишь? – отозвался Драко, у которого от нехитрой похвалы зачастило сердце. 

– Обязательно! – Гарри чмокнул Малфоя в испачканные жиром губы и принялся за посуду. 

Драко бы любовался и любовался таким утренним Поттером. Гибкий и грациозный, он будто бы порхал по кухне, напевая шутливую песенку. Но стоило глянуть на себя, как с любованиями пришлось завязывать. Сон в одежде не пошёл имиджу на пользу – впервые в жизни Драко Малфой выглядел, как забулдыга поутру после развесёлой попойки. Ну или, может быть, совсем чуточку лучше. Сдерживая рвущийся из груди стон разочарования, Драко поплёлся в душ, намереваясь закончить с водными процедурами раньше, чем Поттер исчезнет из кухни. Но, как обычно, увлёкся...

Ещё вытирая лицо полотенцем, он услышал, как кто-то позвонил в дверь. Настойчиво. Как звонят хозяева. 

– Настырная старушенция! – буркнул Драко и тихонько, по стеночке, прокрался к себе в комнату. Он понятия не имел, как магглы борются с переломами – есть ли у них какие-то специальные средства или же их методы варварски и жестоки, как утверждали маги. А снизу, из коридора, а может, и из гостиной, слышался голос Поттера. Кто говорил, что Гарри разговаривает тихо? Наверное, тот, кто никогда не слышал, как он объясняет всяким наглым хозяйкам, что Драко спит после укола обезболивающего…

«У магглов есть какое-то обезболивающее растение, которое колется?» – возник в мозгу прислушивающегося Драко первый резонный вопрос.

… что доктор осмотрел Драко, и в клинике ему сделали рентген…

«Даже боюсь представить, что означает у магглов такое зловещее слово. Наверняка какое-то немецкое ругательство…»

… и гипсовая повязка теперь будет красоваться на руке Драко как минимум две недели…

Малфой хоть и вырос в роскоши, но о гипсовых статуях знал. И как их делают – тоже догадывался. Поэтому именно эта часть разъяснений Гарри его ни капельки не смутила. 

Что отвечала хозяйка Гарри, Драко не слышал, но благодарность, полную яда, за заботу и внимание к пострадавшему от Поттера не услышал бы только полностью глухой.

В конце концов, дверь хлопнула, и Малфой рискнул спуститься вниз. 

Гарри сидел на диване в гостиной и пялился на кособокий пирог, с которого на блестевший чистотой журнальный столик капала подтаявшая почти чёрная глазурь. 

– Это тебе, – глухо прокомментировал Поттер, скривившийся, как от стакана настойки растопырника. – Извинения за доставленные неудобства. 

Драко едва выдавил из себя приличествующее моменту спасибо.

– Но я бы не рекомендовал тебе его есть… – Гарри покрутил тарелку, разглядывая кулинарное чудовище со всех сторон и размазывая глазурь по столику. – Возможны понос и отравления…

Драко хихикнул. А потом весело ответил:

– Но хоть кусочек попробовать мы с тобой должны? Чтобы знать, каков яд на вкус! 

И всё-таки Гарри оказался прав: лучше было сразу выбросить этот чёртов пирог в мусорное ведро, потому что нож в него не лез, глазурь текла, пачкая всё и вся, а когда с огромными усилиями ломоть всё-таки был отпилен, даже Драко, кулинарно несведущий, заметил – пирог, при всей своей тяжеловесности, был явно недопечен. Малфой рассматривал его срез с интересом настоящего исследователя, тыкал в него пальцем и радостно демонстрировал Гарри прилипшие к кончику кусочки теста. Почему-то подаренный пирог ассоциировался у Драко с тетрадкой, из которой он позаимствовал рецепт утреннего омлета. Но, кроме догадок, других аргументов за или против этой теории не было. 

В борьбе с недобросовестной выпечкой итог всё же был один: едва отодрав с помощью ножа прилипчивый пирог от блюда, которое ещё предстояло вернуть хозяйке, парни без сожаления отправили его в мусорный пакет. Никто из них не был настолько безрассуден, чтобы хотя бы лизнуть отрезанный ломоть. 

– А о гипсе всё-таки придётся побеспокоиться, – вздохнул Гарри, когда борьба с пирогом закончилась победой. – Придётся тебе на своей шкурке хлебнуть маггловской медицины…

Драко кивнул. Повязка – это мелочи. А выведать про обезболивающее растение и рентген всё-таки стоило – может, магглы в медицине не такие уж и варвары?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо elent за идею с финальным видением Гарри.

Пока Гарри и Драко мирно жили в коттедже, они и понятия не имели, что происходило в это время в магическом мире. 

Младший Малфой не ошибся ни на гран, когда предположил, что сам Лорд Волдеморт неровно дышит в его сторону. Да ещё и как! Впервые за свою вновь начавшуюся жизнь предводитель Тёмных чувствовал такой душевный подъём: он оказался неожиданно и страстно влюблён в хорошенького, чистокровного и родовитого, но мальчишку. Начиная игру по доведению Нарциссы и безэмоционального Люциуса до белого каления в качестве профилактики, Волдеморт доигрался до того, что просто не видел жизни и трона без младшего Малфоя. Как же он предвкушал капитуляцию Драко! Ещё в рейде он не мог сосредоточиться на пытках магглов – вспоминал, как свежа молочная кожа Малфоя, как соблазнительны уста и чист аромат невинного тела.

Неудивительно, что, вернувшись обратно в мэнор, как только позволили обстоятельства, он тут же велел позвать Драко, но досталась ему лишь измятая записка с совершенно бредовым текстом. Волдеморт, угостив Люциуса, из дрожащих рук которого и получил весть о Драко, парочкой воспитательных чар, развил бурную деятельность по поиску будущего любовника. 

Пожиратели забыли о карательных экспедициях и договорах с магическими расами – вместо этого они методично посещали всех возможных друзей Драко. Но младший Малфой провалился как сквозь землю. Лорд Волдеморт пребывал в неутолённом любовном томлении, а оно, как известно, не предполагает рассудительности. Старая гвардия давно забаррикадировалась в своих особняках и только снабжала Лорда донесениями через камин или совиной почтой. А Волдеморт не мог спать, есть и пытать – все его мысли вертелись вокруг блондина, на котором сошёлся клином не только Свет, но и Тьма. 

И, наверное, он сильно проредил бы ряды своих слуг, если бы не закономерное, но всё же достаточно случайное стечение обстоятельств. 

Как ни старался Кингсли Бруствер, а его авроры так и не смогли найти ни Гарри Поттера, ни его тело, сколько бы они ни перелопачивали дом Дурслей и какими поисковыми артефактами ни пользовались. Вернон Дурсль и его семейство оказались на редкость бесполезны и бестолковы. Старшие не могли даже припомнить имени временного постояльца, да и от страха путались во всём остальном вроде роста, цвета глаз или особых привычек, а младший – тот вообще с какого-то перепугу ляпнул, что своего гостя кузен называл Драконом. 

Кингсли знал точно: Дракон или Драко, который подошёл бы под описание и был примерно нужного возраста, в магическом мире лишь один. И другом Поттера его мог назвать только глубоко наивный человек. Так что Бруствер отмахнулся от осторожного блеяния младшего Дурсля. 

«Дезинформация!» – сказал он и через минуту забыл о Дадли.

Помощи от невыразимца было ещё меньше – его артефакты постоянно давали какие-то сбои, указывая то на тайник под полом, где мирно плесневели остатки снеди, то на кучки дерьма в кустах у дома, заставляя авроров изрядно попотеть, бегая, впрочем, совершенно напрасно. 

Но если бы Кингсли знал, что невыразимцы настолько расслабились, что не блюдут секретность, то он ещё десять раз подумал бы, не подсказать ли министру, как уменьшить расходы путём урезания бюджета Отделу Тайн. Увы, у невыразимцев были точно такие же панибратские отношения, как и во всём остальном Министерстве. 

Выслушав от Бруствера искренние заверения в своей полной профнепригодности, Станислав Берк отправился заливать горе в известный лондонский паб «Весёлый тролль». Обычно сама обстановка паба вытравляла из него горести получше здешнего фирменного пойла, но не в этот раз. Глядя из своего угла на веселящихся волшебников, лихо отплясывающих рил на нескольких совмещённых столах и громко топочущих башмаками, он впадал в уныние всё больше и больше.   
«Вот что за жизнь?» – думал он, опрокидывая в себя стопку алкоголя необъяснимого происхождения. – «А раньше… Раньше невыразимцы были реальной силой – шутка ли, все тайны магов и магглов стекались в отдел! Министр прерывал речь, чтобы послушать доклад невыразимцев. А сейчас? Зарплата чуть больше, чем у рядового аврора, льгот нет… Кредита на выпивку в этом захудалом баре – и того нет!»

Берк горестно вздохнул, потухшим взглядом скользнул по обнажённым ногам одной из танцовщиц, в запале забывшей о приличиях и задравшей мантию чуть ли не до талии, и снова налил себе ещё выпить. Обычно такие крепкие напитки он не пил, предпочитая эль, который позволял посидеть подольше и поговорить, но после выговора Кингсли, не испытывающего должного пиетета перед невыразимцем, душа требовала «тяжёлой артиллерии». 

Берк уже дошёл до той кондиции, когда нужно либо уходить, либо искать место для ночлега. И надо же было такому случиться, что в это самое время в паб ввалился не кто иной, как Августус Руквуд, старый сослуживец Станислава. 

Станислав Берк, как и многие невыразимцы, считал себя аполитичным и толерантным человеком, а посему, хорошо подогретый адским напитком, который продавался в этом пабе в фирменных бутылках из-под огневиски, встретил Руквуда воплем: «Август, дружище!» – вместо необходимых по правилам Инкарцеро или Ступефай. Ибо правила писаны для всех, а невыразимцы были немного выше всех.

Кое-кто из особ правильных и законопослушных, несомненно, осудил бы Берка, но, как уже говорилось, у невыразимцев был такой же бардак, как и во всём Министерстве. А Берку Руквуд запомнился отличным, своим в доску парнем, который частенько угощал выпивкой, ссужал деньгами и не кичился своей чистокровной породой. 

Руквуд, как бывший сотрудник Отдела Тайн, но ещё старой закалки, едва припоминал коллегу, пьяного в хлам, однако сел рядом, угостился подозрительной выпивкой – от огневиски в ней была только бутылка – и принялся слушать о тяжёлой жизни Станислава Берка. Тяжёлая жизнь, как нить в цветном платке цыганки, тесно переплеталась и со скверным характером Бруствера, и с излишней подозрительностью министра, и, конечно же, с поисками самого нужного мальчика во Вселенной. 

Берк и мысли не допустил, что его язык чересчур долог, а ум... По крайней мере, не столь блестящ, как ему бы этого хотелось. 

Руквуд, который после возрождения Лорда был немного не в чести, навострил свой и до этого неслабый слух – как влюблённая школьница не может пройти спокойно мимо объекта своей влюблённости, так и Волдеморт подбирался и цепенел, стоило упомянуть Поттера в разговоре. 

Берк, сквозь алкогольный угар почувствовавший интерес своего слушателя, стал разливаться соловьём. И выболтал не только подробности пропажи, поиска и краха поисков, но шепнул по секрету о таинственном друге, который, по словам магглов, посещал Гарри перед его исчезновением. 

Руквуд никак не ожидал, что в навозной куче, которую олицетворял грязный паб, он отыщет такой бриллиант. Вовремя высказанные вопросы, вовремя подлитая выпивка, вовремя принесённое жаркое сделали своё нехитрое дело – окончательно расположили Берка к хитрюге Августусу. И Станислав, вытирая с глаз слёзы умиления, добавил ко всей истории описание и предполагаемое прозвище поттеровского друга. 

Руквуд сидел, огорошенный внезапно свалившимся на него счастьем. Уж он-то не отличался аполитичностью, плохой памятью и отсутствием аналитического ума.

О Лорде Волдеморте говорили разное, но никто и никогда не сомневался, что у него есть один неоспоримый талант – он умел подбирать отличные кадры. Пока Берк хлебал самогон, закусывая его солёной слезой по бедной своей судьбинушке, хитрый Руквуд уже подсчитывал дивиденды, которые он получит, когда придёт отчитываться начальству.

Дивиденды, надо сказать, он получил ещё и сверху: Лорд Волдеморт – не иначе как от радости – так приложил его Круциатусом, что Руквуд несколько дней не поднимался с постели. Но потом, конечно, Августус был вознаграждён: провозглашён лучшим работником организации «Пожиратели Смерти» и обнят лично Тёмным Лордом. 

***

А Гарри Поттер со вздохом достал из тайника новую порцию быстро растворяющихся в пространстве маггловских денег, потом разбудил Драко, накормил его завтраком и повёл в ближайший госпиталь знакомиться с маггловской медициной и с процедурой создания рентген-снимка. 

Малфой, с трудом проснувшийся в невообразимую рань, по дороге в госпиталь был весел и готов на эксперименты, несмотря на занудный дождь. Однако стоило ему переступить порог госпиталя, увидеть одного пациента на костылях, вдохнуть тот неповторимый аромат химикатов, витающий в больничном воздухе, как Драко побелел, и тащить его к нужному кабинету Поттеру пришлось на себе. 

Чем ближе становилась заветная дверь, тем больше Драко ввергался в пучину собственных страхов. Неизведанные животные, состоящие наполовину из непонятных механизмов, выпускающих в воздух струи пара и сверкающие алыми глазами-лампочками, только и ждали, чтобы вцепиться и оторвать сломанную руку по самое плечо. В общем, Драко никто бы не отказал в отсутствии фантазии. Порог Малфой переступить не смог – его перенесли Гарри и дюжий молодец-санитар, который решил, что Драко свежетравмированный и находится в шоке. 

Малфой стонал, Малфой просил Гарри о помиловании, Малфой дикими глазами оглядел кабинет… И стонать перестал. На камеру пыток со зверями, которые должны растерзать малфоевскую плоть, рентген-кабинет не походил. В нём даже лампочки не горели. Доктор, чем-то похожий на Артура Уизли, долго разглядывал чёрную картинку с белесыми полосами, наконец ткнул в еле заметный серый зигзаг указкой, напоминающей волшебную палочку, и сообщил, что перелома нет, а есть лишь маленькая трещина. 

Драко вышел из госпиталя счастливым: в руках он держал снимки строения собственной руки, которыми намеревался украсить стены своей спальни в мэноре, обязательно внеся их в перечень родового достояния. Гарри же на последние деньги накупил гипсовых повязок – день обещал стать нетривиальным: Поттер понятия не имел, как накладывать гипс, чтобы он имел правдоподобный вид, но при надобности снимался. 

***

И в то время как Драко учился жить с загипсованной рукой, с непредсказуемым Поттером и без применения магии, слуги Лорда Волдеморта рыскали по Литтл-Уингингу, пытаясь поймать магглов с ценной информацией в немагических мозгах. Магглов не поймали, зато приволокли старую кошатницу миссис Фигг. А она много чего видела: и Драко, карабкающегося на дерево, чтобы заглянуть в спальню Гарри, и двух парней, сидящих в кустах и подглядывающих за аврорами. К ней даже никто не применял Пыточных – старушка свято верила, что помогает информацией Дамблдору.

Лорд Волдеморт бушевал так, что даже позабыл лишить жизни бедную кошатницу. Он громил комнату за комнатой в особняке Малфоев, при любом удобном моменте применял Непростительные к портретам и терзался, обуреваемый жгучей ревностью. Ему, тёмному гению, предпочесть сопливого мальчишку? К тому же с плохим зрением и не самой лучшей родословной? Кое-как успокоившись, Лорд вызвал всех своих Пожирателей, долго и пламенно вещал, чтобы проорать один-единственный приказ:

– Найти!

И искали. Видит Мерлин – искали так, как не искали ничего и никогда…

***

Драко выбрался из постели, в кои веки умудрившись проснуться раньше Поттера. Тот ещё сопел в комковатую подушку, изогнувшись под невообразимым углом. В такой поттеровской позе был виноват Малфой, который во сне наваливался всем телом, как будто пытался влезть в обожаемого Гарри и спать внутри него. 

Малфой горестно вздохнул, словно и не только что проснулся, нашарил под кроватью тапочки – не глядя, чьи они – и пошлёпал в ванную. В ближайших планах было довести омлет до съедобного состояния. На овсянку он пока и не замахивался. 

Блеснуть навыками и приложить зельеварческий талант к кулинарии не удалось: пока Драко плескался в ванной, укладывал волосы и подпиливал цепляющийся ноготь, Поттер успел проснуться, умыться на кухне и быстро сварганить завтрак. К тому времени как благоухающий Малфой материализовался на кухне, Гарри справился с половиной своей порции. Драко, конечно, сделал обиженное лицо, но быстро утешился маленьким и очень горячим поцелуем. 

Да, день обещал стать отличным… Малфой, зажмурившись, отпил чай и улыбнулся. Улыбка на его лице застыла – в дверь настойчиво позвонили. 

– О Мерлин, только не снова… – Поттер обтёр руки полотенцем и пошёл открывать. К несчастью, свой характер хозяйка коттеджа позаимствовала у английских бульдогов: уж если она во что-то вцеплялась, то оторвать её не представлялось никакой возможности. А яблоки, самые лучшие, наливные и спелые, так и остались на макушке дерева, всем своим видом дразня старушечью жадность. 

Вернулся Гарри не один – хозяйка семенила за ним, зло зыркая по сторонам и поджав и без того не пухлые губы. Но, заметив Драко, который так и таскал на себе гипсовый муляж, она утёрла невесть откуда взявшимся платком непролитую слезу и, трагично заламывая пальцы, принялась причитать и каяться в каких-то своих прегрешениях, сути которых не понял ни Гарри, сжимающий кулаки, ни Драко, недоумённо хлопающий глазами. А потом, на самом напряжённом месте старухиного монолога, парни переглянулись – им в головы, по-видимому, пришло одно и то же. 

Драко к дереву даже не подошёл: он пил чай с хозяйкой коттеджа, иногда ойкая и всячески демонстрируя своё временное увечье. Старуха тут же принималась причитать, порхать вокруг пострадавшего, но надолго её не хватало. И она снова принималась читать лекции о растениеводстве или пересказывать сюжет длинного, практически бесконечного сериала. 

Драко кивал, словно он и не живой человек, а игрушка, которую только стоит лишь тронуть, и она будет мотать головой до самой ночи. С чаем Малфой старался не усердствовать: Гарри, улучив момент, прошептал суть его задания – не давать жадной хозяйке подходить к окну, за которым Гарри заканчивал сбор яблок без помощи стремянки. 

Если бы Драко мог, он с удовольствием бы поменялся работой: от широкой улыбки мышцы щёк сводило судорогой, от трескотни надоедливой женщины болела голова, а от чая наливался неприятной тяжестью низ живота. Малфой старался не представлять, как Гарри рассекает на метле с жестяным ведром перед собой и рвёт яблоки. А тонкий голосок беспокойства зудел безостановочно, что район маггловский, и поттеровские виражи мог кто-нибудь заметить, если не запечатлеть на фото. 

Гарри вернулся быстро – быстрее, чем сдался мочевой пузырь Драко под натиском беспощадного чая, втащил на крыльцо полдюжины заполненных ящиков и, отказываясь от всех предложений, потащил Малфоя домой. 

Драко и сам был рад поскорее распрощаться с опостылевшим чаепитием, но тревога не унималась. Он крутил головой по сторонам, ожидая в любой момент вываливших из-за куста репортёров. Однако округа будто вымерла: часть соседей отправилась в отпуск, часть спасалась от летней жары в домах с кондиционерами. 

И лишь однажды Драко показалось, что за ними кто-то следит: всколыхнулась живая изгородь, и что-то в её глубине блеснуло серебром. Но когда Малфой решился посмотреть поближе, ничего, кроме аккуратно подстриженного тиса, он не нашёл.

Напряжение так и не отпускало Драко: он был уверен, что ему не показалось. Но почему тогда никто не стучится в их дверь? Не разносит её Бомбардой? Не вылезает из камина? Драко извёлся: он напридумывал таких ужасов, что уже был готов собрать вещи – свои и Гарри – и убраться из этого городишки куда-то подальше. Крамольная мысль утверждала, что и в Азкабане им было бы лучше. Поттер чувствовал, что обстановка в доме накаляется, но, как обычно, не расспрашивал – заводил разговоры о школе, делал наконец летнее задание, выспрашивая у Драко его ответы и сравнивая их со своими, и не замолкал ни на минуту. И вот так, просто в разговоре, выболтал рецепт своих вкуснейших оладий. 

Не сказать, что тактика была новой и очень уж действенной, но Драко перестал озираться по сторонам с затравленным видом и вздрагивать от каждого стука за окном.

Но заснуть Малфой так и не смог. Редкий случай, когда порция поцелуев, снятие напряжения в ванной и мерное дыхание Поттера не унесли его в царство Морфея с феерической скоростью. Драко обнимал Гарри, чувствовал, как под ладонью размеренно бьётся чужое сердце, но так и продолжал смотреть в тёмную стену, не смыкая глаз. Конечно, Малфой закрывал глаза и натужно представлял горку листьев мандрагоры, которые по одному взмывали в воздух и, кружась, сами падали в булькающий котёл. Но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать сонливость из-за монотонно повторяющейся картинки, Драко встрепенулся: а не много ли он их бросил в Антиожоговую мазь? Он старался думать о чём-то другом: о полевых мышах, входящих гуськом в одну норку, о перепрыгивающих бревно кентаврах, но не спалось, и всё тут!

Когда вместо темноты комнату стал заполнять мутная серость надвигающегося раннего утра, Драко сдался и поднялся с постели. Может, удастся отвлечься с помощью кулинарии? С зельеварением обычно получалось. 

***

Никто бы не поручился, что, знай Малфой все события дня предыдущего, он спал бы крепче. Скорее всего, было бы с точностью наоборот. Собственно говоря, ему не зря привиделся блеск в тисовой ограде: кое-кто там действительно был. Крыса с серебряной лапкой перебегала от укрытия к укрытию и наблюдала, в какую дверь войдут Гарри и Драко. Из-за толстых стволов живой изгороди видно было плохо, и крыса превратилась в человека с серебряной рукой. Всего на несколько минут, но и этого хватило, чтобы Драко обнаружил что-то неладное. Но главное человек-крыса уже увидел, поэтому, заметив внимание Малфоя к своему убежищу, снова вернулся в шкурку малоприметного зверька и исчез в траве. 

Насколько Драко переживал, настолько радовался Лорд Волдеморт принесенным вестям. И охранной магии нет, и авроры поблизости не вертятся, и два важных для него, самого грозного тёмного волшебника столетия, человека находятся вместе: иди и бери их тёпленькими. От переполнявшего его чувства триумфа Лорд Волдеморт так и не сомкнул глаз: он планировал. А утром, едва откушав специально приготовленный завтрак и запив его поддерживающим новообретённое тело зельем, он шагнул в камин, останавливая своих последователей властным:

– Я сам!

Кое-кто из Пожирателей резонно заметил, что такое он уже видел – прямо дежавю какое-то!

***

До пробуждения Гарри Драко не бездельничал: умылся и навёл лоск на свой облик. Со всей тщательностью разложил на столе весь инвентарь, который только мог пригодиться в его нелёгком деле, и достал ту самую тетрадку, из которой черпал своё «кулинарное вдохновение». Нет, никакие рецепты вычитывать Драко не стал. Наоборот: он, тщательно припоминая мелочи, вносил все пояснения Гарри в неё. Перечитал несколько раз – вроде бы всё вспомнил. Выписал отдельно список ингредиентов и ровно по нему вынул из холодильника необходимое. 

Драко не знал проблем с зельеварением: его с детства учили шинковать, крошить и толочь, но – Мерлин и все его родственники! – взбивать зелья никто никогда не пытался. 

Для начала Драко аккуратно разбил яйца. С этим проблем не возникло – яйца грифона или гиппогрифа частенько входили в лечебные составы, и как их вводить в зелье, Драко знал и умел. А вот на взбивании всё оказалось не таким привычным – венчик не столько взбивал смесь, сколько разбрызгивал. Рукава рубашки, фартук, стол и стена – всё покрылось мелкими каплями, а тесто как переливалось из края в край миски, так и не думало густеть. Драко почесал макушку и подумал, а вдруг добавление муки спасёт всё дело?

Увы, но сколько ни старался Драко, а оладьевое тесто получилось совсем жидким – может, он неправильно запомнил пропорции, а может, и мука была не та, что надо. Малфой потыкал тесто пальцем: с одной стороны – не внушало доверия такое месиво, а с другой – он-то не видел, каким было тесто у Гарри. А вдруг точно таким же?

Будить Гарри, чтобы он помог? Драко глянул на кухонные часы с петухами, что задорно тикали и показывали шесть утра. Да, Поттер не будет рад такой ранней побудке. И удовольствия от сюрприза не получится. А ему, Малфою, так хотелось доказать свою любовь вкусным завтраком! 

Действуя на свой страх и риск, Драко уверенно поставил на плиту сковороду и налил растительное масло. И, не дожидаясь, пока сомнения доберутся до рациональной части его сознания, принялся лить тесто на сковороду, под которой жарко полыхал огонь. 

Поттер, ещё протирающий заспанные глаза, казался Драко милым и совершенно очаровательным. Такого Поттера хотелось потискать, пообнимать, завалить на диван и нежно покусывать за ушко… Нет, это всё, конечно, стоило бы устроить, но для начала нужно было Гарри покормить. Драко – уже в чистой рубашке – развернул ничего не понимающего Поттера на сто восемьдесят градусов и увлёк в гостиную, где остывал их совместный завтрак. Малфой подошёл к вопросу творчески: помимо тарелок с оладьями, на журнальном столике стоял в щербатой вазочке растрёпанный букет цветов, явно сорванный с соседской клумбы, в незатейливом подсвечнике горела церковная свечка, а шторы были плотно задёрнуты. Вся обстановка скорее напоминала ужин с романтической окраской, а не завтрак, но Драко решил, что при свече меньше будет видно, что с оладьями он сильно напортачил. Поскольку свечка давала совсем мало света, а других не было, Малфой с горем пополам разжёг камин. 

Поттер долго смотрел на накрытый столик, на свечечку и букет, но безропотно позволил себя усадить и поднести поближе, совсем как королевской особе, тарелку с оладьями. 

Всё ещё ошарашенный, Гарри протянул руку, чтобы взять с тарелки, которую продолжал держать Драко, нечто, по форме напоминающее оладушек, но из-за закопченного вида вряд ли им являющееся, и с видом мученика потянул в рот. 

Берёг ли Мерлин своих послушных сыновей, или же это было всего лишь странное стечение обстоятельств, но едва теплящийся камин внезапно полыхнул пламенем. Огонь тут же изменил свой цвет на изумрудный. И на коврик с надписью «Home, sweet home» ступил некто с весьма экзотической внешностью. 

Предположительно оладушек застыл на полпути ко рту Поттера. Но, прежде чем Гарри успел возмутиться вторжением – наслать на нежданного гостя «Ступефай» ему не удалось бы в любом случае, потому что палочка так и обитала на дне его сундука – ему в лоб, как раз между раскинувшихся изящными дугами бровей, вонзилось заклятие. Поттера отбросило ударной волной, его голова запрокинулась, и сам он сполз ниже на диван в глубоком обмороке. Надо отдать должное его навыкам ловца – малфоевский кулинарный «шедевр» он из рук не выпустил.

Лорд Волдеморт удовлетворённо глянул на бессознательного подростка, пообещав себе мучить его долго – на глазах у Драко, но чуточку попозже, и повернулся к застывшему предмету своего обожания.

– Вот мы и встретились, Драко! – торжественно прошипел Лорд, брезгливо осматриваясь. Он, конечно, забыл, что ему-то самому принадлежит отнюдь не Малфой-мэнор, а так – персональная халупа где-то в Литтл-Хэнгтоне. И в отличие от скромного, но чистого коттеджа обветшалый особняк буквально погряз в мусоре и хламе. 

– Здрасьте! – Малфой кивнул, стараясь спрятаться за тарелкой с оладьями. 

– Вот, значит, как? – рассердился Тёмный Лорд, заученным движением отбрасывая назад полу своей мантии. – Пригрелся под боком у Поттера и мало того, что ютишься в этой маггловской лачуге, так ещё, как примерная жёнушка, подаёшь ему завтрак! Почему же не в постель?

– Там неудобно – сироп на простыню капает, – проблеял Драко, зажмуриваясь изо всех сил. Тарелка в его руках ходила ходуном. Он уже в мыслях прощался с Гарри, потом с жизнью и под конец осчастливил прощанием родителей и крёстного. Но изумрудный луч всё никак не летел. Малфой приоткрыл один глаз.

– Да ты должен жить в роскоши! – Лорд Волдеморт сделал стремительный рывок, одновременно падая на колени, обхватил бледными руками стройную талию Драко и принялся покрывать отрывистыми поцелуями плоский живот, целомудренно спрятанный под рубашкой. – Ложе из чистого золота! Простыни из драгоценного шёлка, шитые серебряной нитью! Не ты должен прислуживать этому мужлану – весь мир должен просить у тебя соизволения припасть к твоим ногам, чтобы целовать твои совершенные ступни! Выбери меня, и я исполню все твои желания!..

Драко стоял, будто окаменев. В то, что бормочет лобызающий его волшебник, он не вслушивался – он молил Мерлина дать ему знак, как спасти его любимого Гарри.

И тут – на истерическом выкрике: «Я готов из твоих рук принять даже смертельный яд!» – Малфой очнулся, попытался выпростаться из качественного захвата, почти под нос суя свой второй, но оттого не менее болезненный провал в кулинарии. Тёмный Лорд же понял это по-своему: он выхватил тарелку с обгоревшими кляксами и руками стал заталкивать их себе в рот, почти не жуя и шамкая:  
– Фкушно!

На третьем оладье он внезапно замер, выпучил глаза, из его раскрывшегося рта начала выпадать полупережёванная пища. И вдруг повалился лицом вниз, дёрнул на прощание левой ногой и затих. Драко молча наблюдал, как по полу катится фарфоровая тарелка, как его оладьи отлипают от неё и, оставляя жирные пятна, намертво пристают к ковру. 

А затем тело Лорда Волдеморта вдруг стало рассыпаться. Так, словно это была фигура из мокрого пепла, который высушил горячий ветер.

Малфой прижал пальцы к губам и прошептал в шоке:  
– Я чуть не отравил Гарри! – и бросился к бессознательному Поттеру.

А Поттер в это время пребывал в мире грёз, куда его отправило усовершенствованное Реддлом заклинание Ошеломления. И в этом мире грёз он, как обычно, играл в квиддич.

Матч, вероятно, только начался: внизу, у самой травы, пронзительно свистела мадам Хуч. И вслед за свистком Гарри услышал её привычное:  
– Я жду от вас честной игры!

Редкий случай – было солнечно и ясно. Под задницей он ощущал свою родную «Молнию», а с боков его обступали верные загонщики – братья Уизли, хитрый прищур которых обещал противнику немало неприятных минут.

«С кем мы играем?» – Гарри заозирался и наконец на трибуне, где вывешивали счёт, увидел: «Слизерин – Гриффиндор».

«Слизеринцы, значит!» – Гарри потёр руки. – «Ну, мы им зададим!»

Команда Слизерина не заставила себя долго ждать. В небе загудело. Тяжёлый вибрирующий гул штопором врезался в уши, а мозг, казалось, дрожал вместе с ним. Гарри прикрыл глаза козырьком, вглядываясь в ясное небо, и обомлел. Вместо мётел слизеринцы прибыли на «Мессершмиттах» с эмблемами Слизерина на крыльях и хвосте.

Гарри разбирался в самолётах? Вот уж точно нет! Он и название помнил, но откуда – не имел ни малейшего понятия. «Мессеры» зависли в воздухе неподвижно, давая противнику шанс запомнить их такими. Крутыми!

– Опять Малфой команде подарок сделал! – пробурчал рядом Фред или Джордж. А слизеринцы призывно скалились, подняв большие пальцы, и сделали круг почёта по полю, красуясь уже перед зрителями. Трибуны взревели. За каждым самолётом, словно вымпел, в потоках воздуха гордо реял слизеринский шарф.

– Это не по правилам, – прошептал Гарри и заорал во всё горло: – Это нечестно! Нечестно! Нечестно!

– Конечно, нечестно, мистер Поттер! – ответили Гарри почему-то голосом Люциуса Малфоя. – Нечестно узнавать не от родного сына, что он, сбежав из дома, приютился в маггловской глуши. Что живёт там с парнем. И не просто с парнем, а со знаменитым Гарри Поттером, с которым родители ему запретили общаться ещё пять лет назад. Хотя мог бы расположиться с комфортом на семейной вилле во Франции…

– ПапА!..

Гарри едва разлепил глаза, когда чьи-то нежные руки подхватили его под спину и помогли сесть ровно. Ладно Драко Малфой сидел рядом, вглядываясь в лицо, растревоженно и нервно. Ладно Люциус Малфой прогуливался по гостиной, носками лаковых туфель отфутболивая обгоревшие оладьи по-малфоевски. Но увидеть полурассыпавшееся тело Лорда Волдеморта на ковре оказалось выше его сил – Гарри истерично расхохотался.

– Чем… чем ты его так? – запинаясь и икая, выдавил из себя веселящийся Поттер. Драко скорчил мину оскорблённой невинности и буркнул:

– Угостил своими оладьями! – и Гарри захохотал по второму кругу, обхватив обеими руками, одна из которых была испачкана в жиру, предплечье Малфоя.

– О Господи! А как же ты их готовил?

– С любовью! – выкрикнул Драко, вырывая руку из поттеровского захвата и ринувшись на второй этаж, чтобы затаиться в своей комнате.

Гарри провёл удаляющуюся фигуру круглыми глазами и произнёс:  
– Ни фига себе, сила любви!


	7. Chapter 7

Внезапно Гарри понял несколько вещей. Он любил Францию. Он любил шардоне. И – что давно надо было признать, но смелости хватило лишь совсем недавно – он любил Драко Малфоя. А всё вместе – Францию, шардоне и Драко – Гарри любил искренне и всей душой.

Вилла Малфоев нависала над лазурным морем, прижавшись к скале так, как Драко к Поттеру во сне: будто стараясь прорасти. Гарри сидел на толстых мраморных перилах, смотрел на бирюзовые волны, грызущие каменное подножие, и на чаек, перекликающихся в небе, иногда прихлёбывал вино из бокала и нежился в лучах утреннего солнца. Конечно, не каждое утро Гарри начинал с вина, но это утро было необычным: всю ночь родственники и друзья, собравшиеся здесь, во Франции, праздновали награждение Поттера и Малфоя-младшего орденами Мерлина, хотя само эпическое кормление Тёмного Лорда, приведшее к его смерти, произошло около месяца тому назад. 

Всё дело в том, что министр, после падения Лорда вспомнивший о репутации Малфоев, ни в какую не хотел награждать Драко орденом, а Люциус Малфой, почуявший выгоду, как хищник кровь, всячески добивался заслуженной сыном награды. Для этого он даже подключил Риту Скитер, с которой никто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти не хотел связываться. Рита, вероятно, поражённая количеством нулей в собственном гонораре, так расстаралась, что маги по всему миру вышли на демонстрации и таки заставили признать Драко героем наравне с Гарри Поттером. 

Праздник угас лишь под утро. Драко, перебрав вина и впечатлений, давно спал сном праведника в их общей постели, выпросив на ночь дюжину горячих и крепких поцелуев. 

Гарри же, наоборот, не спалось: слишком много впечатлений всегда лишали его сна, а море, покорившее с первого лёгкого бриза, манило к себе. Поэтому Гарри и встречал рассвет так: допивая вино и слушая чаек. Кроме того, его мучил один вопрос, который он так и не решился задать ни одному из Малфоев. Почему то родовое очарование, которое ощущают все маги и магглы без исключения, не действует на него? Гарри перебрал уже сотню гипотез, но пока ни одна из них не удовлетворяла его. Да, навешать лапшу на уши какому-то чересчур любопытному они годились, но точного ответа не давали. Конечно, был вариант, что никаким очарованием тут и не пахло – выдохлось за столько поколений, но в это верилось ещё меньше, ведь весь праздник – с вечера и до утра – Гарри чувствовал себя цербером, стерегущим философский камень: на его Драко посягали и мужчины, и женщины. Да, Поттер ревновал, отгонял особо ретивых, кто не просто вился рядом, а и старался пощупать Малфоя-очаровашку, но понимал, что нечто такое – загадочное – всё-таки есть.

– Я смотрю, мистер Поттер, вам не спится?! – Люциус Малфой недобро покосился на вино, а потом вскинул острый, точно бритвенный, взгляд на Гарри. Гарри сглотнул. Да, Люциус дал добро на отношения единственного сына с приблудой-полукровкой, но это был сугубо политический ход – сам же Поттер патриарху Малфоев не нравился. И наверняка тот решил стать для своего будущего зятя злым и придирчивым свёкром. 

– Не спится, – тихо ответил Гарри, понемногу сползая с перил и собираясь дать стрекача под тёплое крылышко Драко. Тёмная стенка – не такое завораживающее зрелище, как море, но в постели он вряд ли встретит Люциуса. – Я думал…

– Похвальное занятие.

Когда Люциус так говорил, Гарри сразу вспоминал Снейпа – вот уж видно, что друзья: набор ехидных ответов совершенно одинаков.

– И о чём же вы настолько задумались, что даже не вспомнили о сне? – Малфой прищурился, но встал как-то так, что перегородил собой выход с балкона. 

Особой злости во всём облике Люциуса Гарри не заметил, а потому, кусая губы, сказал:  
– Если я у вас кое-что спрошу, мистер Малфой, вы мне ответите?

– Как же я могу не ответить, если мне задаёт вопросы сам Гарри Поттер, Золотой Мальчик магического мира?! – Люциус совсем беззлобно хмыкнул и встал рядом, всем видом показывая, насколько он любит и этот ветер в лицо, и перешёптывание волн, и острый запах морской соли. 

– Ну, предположим, вашего сына обозвали ещё похлеще, но вы почему-то не язвите! – буркнул Гарри, бочком пробираясь к выходу с балкона. Спрашивать о родовом даре расхотелось.

– Ладно, чего уж там, слушаю вас. Если я знаю ответ, то скажу.

Люциус подтянулся и уселся на перила так, как до этого сидел Поттер. Услышав вопрос, он долго тёр подбородок пальцами, хмыкал и вскидывал брови, но вынужден был признаться, что ответа не знает. 

***

Драко с трудом оторвал голову от подушки – и то лишь потому, что рядом не было Гарри. А поскольку на вилле пребывало много народу, то Драко беспокоился, чтобы никто не посягнул на его «собственность». Обыскав весь дом, от крыши до самых подвалов, он уже был готов поднять тревогу, как заметил, что из-под двери отцовского кабинета пробивается тонкая полоска света. Драко метнулся туда – нелюбовь собственного отца к Гарри была очевидной. Но за дверью не было убитых и расчленённых Поттеров, как и проклятых Люциусов Малфоев. Гарри и Малфой-старший, мирно переговариваясь, листали семейные хроники. 

Заметив на пороге Драко, Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке:

– А мы с Люциусом выяснили, почему на меня ваш родовой дар не действует. 

– С Люциусом? – Драко поковырял в ухе – в самом деле, мерещится же такое? 

– С Люциусом, – повторил Гарри, непонимающе глядя на него. – Мы почти все хроники перерыли…

– Не преувеличивайте, Гарри, мы перебрали их всего лишь за последние десять поколений…

– Гарри? – Драко чуть не сел мимо стула. – Мне это снится?

– Ну, если ты ходишь во сне… – хихикнул Поттер. Люциус зашелестел страницей и что-то пробормотал. 

– Так что ты мне собирался рассказать?

Гарри подошёл ближе, крепко обнял, совершенно не стесняясь копающегося в талмуде Люциуса, и шепнул:

– На меня не действует твой дар, потому что ты любишь меня! Этот ваш Ангелиус Малфой написал, что любовь не может доставаться легко: очаровал и живи счастливо. За любовь нужно бороться…

– Да? Несправедливо как-то получается. Я тебя люблю, и ты об этом знаешь. Будешь пользоваться. Вертеть мною, как захочешь…

– Драко, ты чего? Ты правда думаешь, что я бы терпел тебя в доме, готовил тебе еду и пустил к себе в постель, если бы не любил? – Гарри сжал пискнувшего Драко и, косясь на многозначительно кашляющего Люциуса, чмокнул в щёку.

– Но наследниками меня обеспечьте! – сварливо отозвался старший Малфой, и Драко, счастливый до одури, картинно закатил глаза. Гарри смеялся, уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку. Как никогда чувствовалось, что война осталась где-то позади. Впереди маячили только светлые дни. Аминь.


End file.
